Warriors of Ouranos
by PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: Percy is about to propose to the girl he loves, but to be caught making out with his own brother. Percy breaks up with her and runs away from Camp. About to die, he becomes a Warrior of Ouranus, and falls in love with a girl. When they meet, will Percy choose Annabeth who wants him back? or the girl who's listens to his tears and loves him for who he is? Also saving the world?
1. Chapter 1: Warrior of Ouranos

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

_Picture link: art/Percy-Jackson-324199880_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Warrior of Ouranuo**_

_**Percy's POV**_

I was in the middle of the road, far away from camp. It was raining, and I scoffed at it. Since I couldn't get soaked by water, I was perfectly dry, but I was tired. I was running away from monsters that were chasing me, and so far I was safe. I continued to run until I found a small cabin that look abonded and went into it. I secured the door, and laid on the aboanded bed. I started to cry, as I went to sleep.

* * *

_**~Flash Back~**_

_It was nice day at Camp Half-blood, and someone brought another deimi-god as they barely escaped the monsters. When everyone cluttered around the new camper, there was a claiming on the demi-god. Everyone gasped as I dropped my mouth. He was a child of Poseidon. Everyone murmured. I walked up to him and held out my hand. " Hey my name's Percy what's your name?" He was about 15 or 17 years old, which is too long, with blue eyes and blond hair. " Drake." Something in my gut made me think there was going to be trouble._

* * *

_-few months later-_

* * *

_It was me and Annabeth's anniversary, and I was hoping excitingly. We were both 18 now, and I decided I would propose to Annabeth. When I went to her cabin, I opened the door. " Annabeth!" I said. I widened my eyes when I saw Annabeth and Drake making out. They turned around and Annabeth gasped. My body was full of anger. Annabeth got up and straightened her clothes as she advanced toward me. " Percy!" she tip-toed to kiss me but I just pushed her over. She looked down. I glared at her, she shivered. " How could you!? All these years we'e been together, and you...!" I choked and started to cough. Annabeth tried to help me but I swatted her hands away. I took in a deep breath, and looked at her. " I was going to propose to you!" I yelled. She gasped as she saw the red box in my hand. She tried to hold my hand but I just backed away from her. I glared at Drake who gulped. I ran away from the cabin as people started to clutter around. I felt someone pull my arm and saw it was Annabeth. I growled and pulled my arm away from her. I opened the box and showed it to her. It was a plain ring, with an owl and a trident with gems. " I was going to propose to you! but you were making out with my own half-brother! " everyone around us gasped. I took out the ring and threw it in the air. I took out Riptide and I slashed it to pieces. I glared at her and walked away... as my heart broke apart like the ring._

* * *

_-few weeks later-_

* * *

_I was in my cabin, still depressed. Recently my father... no Poseidon has favoured Drake and forgot about me. I would like to talk to my friends, but Jason and Reyna are busy handling Camp Jupiter since the Unicorns and the scorpians were on the loose, Piper was trying to handle the problem Drew had done, Leo was busy trying to fix all the hay wires in the camp, Thalia was in the hunt, Grover was busy with being the God of the Wild, Frank was on a quest, Hazel was helping her father and so was Nico. I sighed. Annabeth was going out with my hated brother, and so far no one in the camp has been very social with me. I looked at myself in the mirror. I lowered my eyes in determination. I got my bag that I recently got, and filled it with essentials. Ambrosia, Nectar, Dracamas, tooth brush and tooth paste, a new shirt, socks, and my photo of everyone. I twitched when I found a picture of me and Annabeth. I stared at it. It was a picture of us, eating cake that the Stolls took a picture of. I tempted to put it in the bag but placed it on the wall, with a dagger. I fingered my beads. I sighed and got a black jacket. The dinner horn was sound and I went to the mess hall. We began to do all the usual stuff and when we were about to offer food, I just tossed in a small portion. " This is farewell..." I whispered. I got lots of food and began to chow it down. When everyone was going to the campfire, I decided to skip it and went to bed early after taking a shower. In the morning I checked it was 5 am. I nodded. I got on my clothes and began to put it together. I got my bag after checking everything and stuff in some water, and food. I walked out of the door, and walked away. I got out the slip of paper that I wrote before leaving and put in a envelope and slid it in the Big House. I climbed up the dreaded hill and saw someone there, what surprised me it was Clarisse and Chris. I stopped. " So you're leaving...?" asked Chris. I nodded. " I lost my place in this camp." I said. I walked a little more before I got stopped by Clarisse. Chris and I looked surprised. She sighed and dug into her pockets. When she took it out, it was a dagger. " A gift. " I took it with pride. " Thanks Clarisse." she blushed a little. " Don't get soft Jackson, I would still kick your butt. If you want us to keep quiet, we will." I nodded and walked away... forever..._

* * *

_**-End of (long) flash back-**_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of explosions. I got my bag and got out of the cabin. I looekd to see the Canadians... I mean the Lasyrations. I groaned out loud and ran as they launched canonballs at me. It was still raining, and I was so tired that the rain was soaking me. Suddenly there was monsters and they charged. I got out my sword and began to hack them, when I was done I was covered in scratches and wounds. Blood leaked from my head. I panted as I looked to see more monsters coming. I looked for a way to escape but there was none. I sighed and prepared for the kill... until there was a bright light. WHen the light died down, I looked to see the whole area changed with stars. I looked around and jumped when I heard a voice. " Are you alright? That was a close call." I turned around and saw a man who seemed to resemble the sky. His hair was salt and pepper, with kind blue eyes, wearing a tuxedo that was black and blue. I widened my eyes. _" Ouranos..." _He chuckled. I tried to tidy myself as best I could, he waved his hand. " Don't bother, my boy. " He swirled his finger and I was engulfed by the sky. Soon I was in clean clothes, and there was table with some chairs. When he gestured us to sit down, I did. He gave me a cup of hot cocoa. I took it but he stopped me. He waved his hand and a bowl of blue marshmallows appeared. I popped my eyes open, he chuckled again. He grabbed some and put them in my cocoa. " I'm quite fond of blue marshmallows, with my hot cocoa. " I nodded eargly. He folded his hands together. " Percy, as you know, I want to help you." I nodded. " But of course, my physical form is..." I widened my eyes and nodded again. " So I'm going to suggest you a place." I dropped my mouth. He laughed. " I know it's shocking, but would you agree?" I looked at him and nodded. He smiled. " As much as I want you to stay here, this place is no place for a living deimi-god." I nodded. " Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon... I hereby make you the Warrior of Ouranos." I felt myself filled with power." You will learn how to use your powers over time. Also, you are granted immortality." I widned my eyes, as I smiled. " Here is my first command." I gulped. " Would it hurt to call me Grandfather? I've never any of my children call me father or grandfather." I nearly stumbled as he laughed. I smiled and nodded. " Sure thing, Grandfather." Soon I felt myself fall through the sky, gently...


	2. Chapter 2:I am Luna, and I am Mystogan

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~-**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: I am Luna, and I am Mystogan, the mist who veils.**_

_**-Back at Camp-**_

_**Annabeth's POV **_

I yawned as I enjoyed a nice breakfast and skipped toward to Drake, until we were called. I tilted my head in confusion, as we walked to the Big House.

When I arrived there, everyone was on edge. When the door opened there was Drake, smiling happily. "I see everyone is here." said Chiron. We all sat down until we felt someone missing. " Hey where's Percy?" said Travis. " Ya where is he?" said Connor. Everyone began to murmur except for Clarisse who was sharpening her dagger. Chiron looked super tired, and there was Lupa there too. Which wasn't good. " That is why I've gathered you guys here." said Chiron. We all stared at him, except for Clarisse who was sitting down, eyes staring somewhere else. " _Percy... has..." _

" Don't tell us he's dead." said Leo. Chiron shook his head. " No... but he may be soon." we gasped. He held up a letter, which Rachel took.

"_ Dear, everyone. _

_I may not know when you guys will read this, or not, but seeing that you are reading this, then I think you guys have found it. _

_As you know, you may have discovered that I'm not here with you guys during this meeting because I have left._" We gasped.

" _Yes I have left. The reason...? because for these past weeks, no one has been in touch with me, never realizing how I am doing. Which was bad enough after being cheated by Annabeth Chase. So I've decided to leave, not that it matters to me._

_Good bye..._

_from Percy. _"

I started to cry. " That's what it says?" said Piper. Rachel nodded. Clarisse pushed her chair before going to the door. I stood up and stopped her. " Move it wise girl." she said. " You know something." I said. She scoffed. " Ya I do. " we all gasped. She turned to face everyone. " He left this morning, at around 5 am." she said. " Why didn't you stop him?" said Chiron. " Why should I? He was clearly suffering, so if it made him feel better, I let him go." she explained. She went out the door, but before leaving she left, she turned toward me. "All thanks to you." and that was it.

_**NORMAL POV**_

The disappearance of Percy wasn't known to everyone until the gods came. Everyone gathered around as the gods arrived, ready to annouce. It was not really known to everyone what happened but...

" Deimi-gods of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood, we have decided to give a very importaint gift to the heroes who fought Kronos and Gaia!" everyone started to murmur.

" We have decided to bestow immortaity onto them!" everyone gasped. As the heroes started to come up for the gods gift, Athena and a few others began to look for a certain hero. When they did not find that hero, they stopped. " Where's Percy?" everyone froze as they remebered. Everyone began to voice out Percy's name. After no repsonse, everyone began to panic. Chiron stepped up and showed the letter to the gods. After a few deardful silence, the letter fell to the ground. Athena was espically angry. Poseidon was the worst, he fell to the ground, without the help of his brothers, he would've never gotten up... Everyone began to search for Percy, but for the years to come, they didn't find anything.

_**Percy's POV **_

It was dark and my body felt heavy. My head hurts like crazy. I forced my eyes to open and saw that I was in a room, with light blue walls, white curtains, a comfy couch, a television, and I was in a soft bed with comfy pillows. I tried to move around but I winced in pain as I saw my arms and my body wrapped with bandages. I looked at myself and saw I was in a new shirt that was white and blue sports pants.

I heard the door open, and I saw a girl with long black hair, and brown eyes that made her look unique. Somehow her face was skinny but it was plush, that made her feel friendly. She was about my height but a little under. She was wearing a long sea green shirt, with skinny jeans. She was carrying a tray of food, and my stomache growled. She laughed. " Good thing I made this in time." She walked over and put it on the beside next to me. She got out a bed table, and placed the tray. There was some stew, some bread, some cookies, and some tea. " I had to make something that would help you easily digest, but quite filling. " I nodded and took a careful sip of the stew. I licked my lips and began to eat it. She sat down on chair next to me and read a book that was huge. I finished off the food. She looked up. " Done?" I nodded. She cleared the tray and placed a hand on my forehead. " Hm... your fever is gone." She sat on the bed. " I guess I haven't introduce myself. My name is Audrey. Nice to meet cha!" she held out her hand. I took it. " My name's Percy." she nodded. " You kinda surprised me. You just appeared right in front of me, wet and injured. I was like panicing like crazy, plus monsters were chasing you. I had to take you to my house." I widened my eyes. " Oh ya, I'm a deimi-god. Daughter of Apollo at your service." I let out a breath out. She giggled. " Though you don't look like an average child of Apollo."

" No blond hair, or fancy stuff, right?" I nodded. " Well that makes me unique, then." She grinned. I felt my heart skip a beat... wait a minute! She got up and took the tray. " I'm planning to make some cookies, so why don't you just relax?" I nodded, as she walked out of the door. I felt myself blush. I remembered my mom and began to get up. I saw some slippers and began to put them on. I began to walk down the stairs and took in the surroundings. The walls were quite comforting, and it was about a two floor house. I found the kitchen was which a nice size. I saw Audrey working on the dough and she turned around to look at me. " Ah! Percy!" I saw her wearing a pink flower apron with ingredients wiped on it. I walked over and took a dip of the dough. " Hey!" I laughed as she playfully swatted me. " Um... Audrey? Can I call my family?" she looked at me and nodded. She pointed to the phone on the wall and I began to punch in the numbers. Se began to put the dough on the cookie sheet and walked over to the oven. I put the phone to my ear. " Hello?"

" Mom? It's me Percy." I heard her gasp and yell for Paul.

" Percy! Thank goodness, you're alright! The camp just called and told me that you went missing... I was so devasted." I frowned. "Mom... to tell the truth..." I began to explain everything and soon when I was done, she sighed. " Percy... oh gods... I just can't... well as long you're alright. So where are you now?" I began to explain and heard the oven go off. " Is she here?"

" Ya."

" Then can you put her through?" I looked at Audrey who just put the cookies on a plate. I gave her the phone. " Hello? Are you Percy's mom?"

" Yes I am. I like to thank you for helping my son."

" It's fine, might as well lend out a hand." she said.

" I haven't told you my name. My name's Audrey. It's nice to meet you...well talk to you." she said. I began to munch on some cookies.

" Nice to meet you Audrey. My name is Sally. I'll leave my son in your care." she nodded. She hung up and placed the phone back. She sat down as she poured me some milk for my cookies. " So... is there anyone else in this house?" she shook her head. " Nope all alone." I dropped the cookie. " No they aren't dead." I let out a sigh of relief.

" I'm living independtly. I work as an author, plus an artist and so far it's been great. I'm also living on some of my parent's money, who are rich. "

I took a sip of milk. " Do they know you are a deimi-god." she nodded. " Actually my parents are deascents of the gods, and Apollo happen to love my mother who is a granddaughter of Aphrodite, which my other dad forgave who is a son of Hermes. " I opened my mouth in surprise. " I know right? "

" So wait you are a daughter of Apollo, and a deascent of Aphrodite and Hermes?" she nodded. I just slapped my head in confusion. " Ya... makes me a big target." she joked. "By the way how old are you?" I asked. " 17, going to be 18." she said. I nodded. I looked at her and I kinda blushed. Wait, a minute! " So what are you going to do now?" she said. " Are you waiting for Ouranos's order?" I jumped. " Don't worry, I'm a warrior of Ouranos too. That's what's making me safe so far. " I grinned. " So that makes us comrades!" I said. She smiled. " Guess we are!" we began to laugh and got to know each other. " Oh ya... Uranus told us to go on a mission." she said. I looked up. " What is the misson about?"

" Apparantally we are supposed to go and find a crook who has been killing of deimi-gods, who wants become a god." I accidentally bend the fork. " Whoops sorry." she waved it off. " What's his name?"

" Jordan Kevins. Age 30. White. " she read off some papers. " I got up and looked at her. " What are we waiting for?" she smiled. " First, we got to get ready, two we need to lay out a small plan. " she said. I nodded. We were in her room which was huge, and she pulled something out of the closet. She pulled out some jeans, boots, shirts, and a jacket. " Good enough?" I nodded, I went to change in the clothes. I put on the jeans, and the boots that were quite comfortable. The shirt was a dark sea-green shirt, and the jacket was black. I came out to see Audrey wearing a black shirt, with a gold sun on the front, a black jacket, that was rolled up to her elbows, jeans with a belt, and converse shoes. Her hair was bundled into a pony tail with a sun and moon clip on her side, with a piece of her hair dangling on her side. She slid on some gloves that left the fingers free, and turned towards me. I blushed again. " Ready to move?" I nodded and began to walk into the garage. There were two motorcycles, one red and blue. She passed me a helmet and began to put one on, I did the same. As the garage opened, she began to tell me. " Jordan is always in a strip club, particulary one called the dancing Maiden." I scoffed at the name. We started the engines and began to drive and soon we began to race through the streets. I followed Audrey's red bike and soon we pulled up at a club that was really loud. We parked in the alley, as we got our helemets off. She began to walk and she walked around the corner, and looked to see a man cornering two kids who were no more than 10 years old. She got my hand and my heart skipped a beat. She jumped and we landed on top of a building. We walked quietly closer and looked. " Finally... I'll soon be god!" I whispered to Audrey. " That's Jordan?" she nodded. She unclipped her hair-clip and she kissed it. It changed to a bow, that was silver and gold. Arrows appeared and she got it ready. The man raised a knife at them, who cried. Audrey shot and knocked the knife off his hand, and surronded the kids with arrows. We jumed down, and surprisingly the fall wasn't bad. The man growled. " Who are you?"

" Jordan Kevins, age 30, killed about 50 deimi-gods to achieve the power of god. Verdict? Guilty of high crime of murder and insult against the gods. " said Audrey. He growled. He charged and I easily intercepted it. He got out a gun and Audrey kicked it out of his hand. I began to fight with him and soon he was corned. Audrey raised her hand in the air, and muttered. He began to wither and soon he was slowly dying. I began to get the kids in my arms as I shield their eyes from the scene. " Who are you...?!" he yelled, before he died.

_" I am the daughter of the sun and the moon who watch over everything." said Audrey._

_" I am the son of the sea who gives life and takes it away." I blinked at the words._

_" I am Luna." said Audrey. " I am Mystogan, I am the mist who veils the good from the bad."_


	3. Chapter 3: Mission

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~ _

_Note From Me!: _

_Hi you guys! I feel quite happy that I have gotten lots of reviews more than I have ever gotten, some not so friendly and some a lot friendly! To those who should know, I'm not really good at grammar, not so good in my previous years and not so good now either, so those helping me with my grammar problems, thank you very much, and it's nearly back to school, so I might not be uploading for a while, :3 Now back to the story~_

* * *

_-Recap-_

_" I am the daughter of the sun and the moon who watch over everything." said Audrey. _

_" I am the son of the sea who gives life and takes it away." I blinked at the words. _

_" I am Luna." said Audrey. " I am Mystogan, I am the mist who veils the good from the bad."_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:Mission**_

_**-3000 years later-**_

_**Audrey's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and groaned out. I stretched my arms out and yawned. I felt someone hug me, and saw Percy still sleeping. I tried to contain my laughter as he slept. His hair was all ruffled up and he kept muttering stuff like ' The Duck went quack'.

I put my head on my hand as I brushed his hair. He muttered someting about ponies. I pryed him off as I went to brush my teeth. When I emerged from the bathroom, I began to dress in a pink t-shirt, and jeans. I combed my long hair and tied it into a pony tail. I would like it get it cut, however a certain son of Poseidon made a big deal out of it... last time I had it cut, he blew all the pipes in the house up. Which was pretty messy... so I had to get it cut only about 10 cm of my hair... I walked into the kitchen, and began to crack eggs and prepare breakfast. I started the rice cooker, and began to make coffee. I heard a yawn and saw Percy with his hair still messed up.

" Morning Percy. " he smiled as he pulled me into a hug. He kissed my cheek.

" Morning Audrey." He held my face into a kiss and I smiled. Percy let go o me as he grabbed some coffee. I cooked some eggs, bacon, sasuages, some salad, toast, ham, miso soup, got out some cereal, and other healthy foods. I got Percy to put the food on the table.

" Morning." I looked and saw one of our troops, Arieal, daughter of Demeter.

" Morning. Breakfast is nearly ready." she yawned as she got me into a hug.

" Hey no huggs for me!?" whined Percy as if he was 5 year old kid. She stuck her tounge at him. Arieal had brown lush hair, and green eyes. She was about 13 years old, and her family was killed in accident. We picked her up when we were on a mission. Originally we were about to send her to Camp, but she wanted to stay. So she was made into one of our troops. She's quite violent for a daughter of Demeter, like ' I would strangle you with plants if you make me mad' violent.

" Arieal, can you pick the strawberries from our garden?" she nodded and began to grab a bowl to pick strawberries. Soon everyone else began to wake up. I was carrying the eggs and someone carried it. I looked to see Karia and her twin brother, Karls, children of Ares. " We'll do it. " said Karls as he brought the eggs to the table. I smiled. Karia got the coffee and the sugar & milk, onto a tray and brung it to the table. They both had brown hair, with red eyes. They were about 16 years old, and were very strong, but they value their loyalty towards their friends. Today they were both wearing red t-shirts, jeans, and black bandanas, with a black wrist-band on one of their wrists.

Aerial got the strawberries as she washed them, with the help of my half-brother Karren. He has blond hair and blue eyes, and was quite lean. Today he was wearing a white shirt, with jeans with a chain on his side.

We all began to sit at the table, as Percy pulled me to the front. I sat down, as Alice, a daugther of Aphrodite began to take out the rice into bowls, while her half-sister Aliena got the miso. We all sat down, and Percy gave me a cup of tea.

I looked around the table counting everyone.

" Let see... Arieal, Karia, Karls, Karren, Alice, Aliena, Percy... wait where is the others?" I said, on cue the others came in. There came in Jude, son of Hermes, tripped in, with his little brohter both had brown hair, and blue eyes like their father, and they were both wearing green shirts and jeans.

" Sorry!" they yelled.

They both sat down at the table. Soon Raven,son of Hecate came in, wearing a black t-shirt with freaky designs. He has black hair, and purple eyes, age 18 years old. " You know you should sleep earlier." I said. He nodded, then sat down.

" That's what I've been telling him."

I looked to see her 16 year old sister, Elizabeth. She has long black hair, with pink and purple streaks on one side of her hair, purple eyes. Today she's wearing a purple tanktop, with black and gold t-shirt, with red checker skirt, black ripped tights that reached to her knee, and super long black converse shoes that reached to her knees. She always wear bizzare earings, and she changes her eye shadow colour. Today it's purple.

" Today's colour is Purple isn't it?" I said. She nodded, as she sat next down to her brother. There was a sudde crash and we all jumped. We heard crashing until we saw Carren, son of Hephateus. He has black hair, brown eyes, and quite built due to the building things, which isn't very surprising. Age 17.

" Sorry I was up late doing a project that might help us."

" All right, let's eat!" We began to eat, and I smiled at the sight. "So anything to do Audrey?" said Carren. I thought for a while.

" Nothing so far." he nodded. " Great, I can go and pratice my spell that I'm planning to perfect." said Elizabeth. " What does it do?" I asked.

" I'm trying to perfect a spell of trying to change the objects into the item you want. Like for example, I want to change that cup of coffee, into a cup of nice warm tea or turning attacks into something harmless. Pretty useful when we are on a misson." Percy nodded. " That would be great." she pumped her fist, as she tore a piece of bacon. " I know right?"

" But don't hurt yourself Lizzy." I said. She nodded. " Don't worry, I'm gonna try on simpler objects." I nodded.

"After breakfast, I'm going to train a bit on my speed and attacks." said Jude. " I'm kinda working on a new type of armor, and weapons." said Carren. We nodded. After breakfast, we all began to do whatever we wanted. I began to clean the dishes and put them in the dish washer, after washing the enormus dishes, I went to my study, until I was pulled aside by Percy. He pulled me into his arms, capturing my lips on his. I moaned out as he nibbled on my earlopes. He pulled me onto his lap, as he fiddled with my hair.

" What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me.

" You can tell?" he sighed, as I nodded.

" I dreamed the day my ex-girlfriend cheated on me." he said.I looped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

" That's in the past. We can not go back to the past, but to move forward." I looked at him.

" Right?"

He smiled and kissed my nose. You're right. I'm going to spar." I nodded, as he walked to train. I went to my desk and checked for anything. I went to one of the shelves, and got out folders. Lists of missions, list of people, and such. I began to check and file them checking them over. I stopped to look at an old one. I checked the calendar. It's been 3000 years since me and Percy teamed up as warriors of Ouranus and since we've had more recruits. Some are in the same city that we are in, some in another country and some all over the world. I looked outside the window and saw the city of New York.

We moved from my house to a much bigger house which I designed, on the moutain, veiled away from the mortals. Which was nice. The house was the size of a mansion so we could house more recruits, and abondaned children who decided to stay with us then at Camp. All of them sent by Ouranos.

The manison/house (whatever you want to call it), has a lush forest, where we could whatever we want, a small lake, and clean air. I smiled, as I began to work on my novel. Suddenly there was a flash of light and I looked to see Ouranos sitting down. I stood up and bowed.

" Hello Grandfather." he smiled.

" Ah Audrey... how've you been?"

I sat down as I gave him a cup of tea. " I've been fine, still sore from last mission but fine." he nodded. " How are the kids?"

I gave him some papers, he looked through them. " They're all getting stronger and mentally. Elizabeth and Raven's magic powers have been stabled after various breakdowns and exploding light bulbs, Arieal has fully recovered from the accident of her family and we tracked down the person behind it who of course was a monster and a mortal who dares go against the gods."

Ouranos nodded and smiled.

"I see you've been taking care of them well... I would like to ask something. How about Percy...?"

I sighed. " Overall he's fine, but he's still getting glimpse of his past. Thanks to that, he's been an excellent swordsmen and getting better at archery, which thank gods that's happening." I said. Ouranus chuckled. We heard the door opened and saw Percy entering in.

" Hey Audrey..." he stopped and widened his eyes.

" Hello Percy." said Ouranos, ever since we been taking in more deimi-gods, he has been getting more cheerful, and how should I say... more up beat... Percy grinned and walked over.

" Hello Grandfather. How are you feeling?" Ouranos smiled. " Quite fine my boy."

" So... what brings you here?" I asked. He cleared his throat. "Ah yes, well it seems there have been a huge number of monsters attacking both mortals and deimi-gods alike. "

Percy tapped his chin. " That's really bad. Could it be a nest?" Ouranus sighed. I shuddered at the thought.

Last time we went into a nest, there was so much bugs and so many disgusting things. " I do not know, since they have clouded it. Which isn't easy." we nodded.

" Don't worry Grandfather, we'll get this over with." He smiled before handing us some papers as he began to disappear. I looked over the paper. " Percy, I think we might need some help.

He got up and looked over. " Hm... maybe. It appeared to be in an aboanded warehouse, in a part of city where there isn't much people, perfect for a nest. " he said. " The list of monsters that've been seen are quite common and yet some not... troublesome. Could it be a monster convention?" he joked. I laughed.

" Maybe... or it maybe a Friday Night Party club!" I said. We laughed.

" Still, we may need some help, from the others." Percy nodded. " Who do you think?" said Percy. I thought for a while.

" First of all, we'll ask the others." he nodded.

As we got everyone in the study, everyone sat down.

" Well, today Ouranos visted us with some major that us not our usual missions." said Percy. Everyone paid more attention, which is hard when everyone has ADHD.

" From what Ouranos told us, there have been a large amount of monsters gathering in one place in a part of the city where mortals don't usually go."

I explained.

" Perfect for growing monsters." Commented Carren. We nodded.

" Exactly. So far listed there, there have been common monsters and monsters that aren't really seen much, which have been causing deaths and sickness to both Deimi-gods and mortals." I said. Everyone straightened up. "

We don't know what's in there, but whatever it is, it's trouble."

Raven and Elizabeth stood up. " We'll volunteer." we nodded.

Jude stood up as well. " I'll go to, I got a new varieties that would make monsters run." said Jude.

Arieal raised her hand. " I wanna go too. If there's monsters that are rarely seen, they must be under something pain, or a spell, if I can get the reason why, then there would less problems. " I smiled at her and she smiled back.

" We'll move out tomorrow, just in case, I want to see if I can get some more information on the problem at hand." I said. Everyone nodded.

Aliena walked up to us. " Hey I just created a perfect disguise for Percy with a nice outfit too, and you too Audrey." We looked at each other.

" Thanks Aliena." she giggled and skipped away. Percy grabbed my hand and put it to his lips, with his eyes close. I touched his cheek and placed my head on his shoulders as he began to twirl my hair around.

What prepared for us tomorrow was unexpected...


	4. Chapter 4:Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bad Luck**

_-Back at Olympus-_

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

The gods had 'invited' or more like commanded the deimi-gods in charge of the cabins to come to Olympus, and the Prateors too from Camp Jupiter. Everyone was on edge as they sat down in the throne of the gods. The gods on the other hand, were quite puzzled. Which is probably normal, if it was Hermes trying to plan another prank or Aphrodite trying to decided on a new couple or what to wear.

Zeus coughed to get everyone elses attention and espically Drake who was complaining, which the gods really want to kill, even Poseidon ( well a little). They all went silent after Annabeth slapped Drake's head to be quiet, only if there was a snooze button on his head to make him quiet or better yet a 'Shut up' button, which Hephateus wanted to try.

" As you know, deimi-gods have been arriving at both Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter, mostly telling themselves being saved by Mystogan, or A.K.A. Mist, and Luna. Mostly from being killed, or being found nearly dead."

The deimi-gods looked at each other. Jason raised his hand.

" Do you know who they are?" The gods shook their heads.

" That's the problem, as much we are thankful to them, we don't know who they are." said Athena.

Drake scoffed. " They can't be all that good." the gods glared at him, which frankly isn't good if you don't want to be burnt like a crisp like an over-cooked BBQ.

" Well, we've been trying to get anything on them, but..." said Artemis.

Apollo raised his hand, which is surprising, since he always listen to his Ipod.

" Actually, I'm getting one of my daughters to see if she can get anything on them." Both the gods and deimi-gods turned to him.

"**_ What?! WHY DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING SOONER!?"_** yelled Zeus. Hera and the others tried to calm him down.

" I did it at the last minute! besides she usually finds some like that easily." said Apollo.

On cue, they heard running and saw a girl with black hair but was brown when light shone on it, and brown eyes running toward them. She looked like about 18 years old and she was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a red t-shirt over it that had nice graphics on them, with a black vest, and demin pants. Everyone watched as she ran and tripped on her own shoes, as she started to roll and hit her head on a column. Will and the others ran to her. She raised her hand and yelled.

" I'm okay!" she got up and rubbed her head. She was sweating.

" Sorry I'm late! Ran into some hell hounds, and had to take care of some errands." she said.

The deimi-gods turned her head.

" We haven't seen you in Camp before." said Annabeth.

She looked up and squinted her eyes, Annabeth blinked and saw her face blank. Was she imagining things?

" Well I never made it to camp for a long time until I was 15 but that was a short while before I had to leave on some bussiness which I ain't going to tell , then after I turned 16 in August, I left camp to go and take care of my family." she said with a smile, as she finished it in rapid speaking.

" Audrey, have you found anything?" everyone blinked.

" Wait she's a daughter of Apollo?" said Leo. She turned to Leo.

" Yes I am, never guessed with this hair and eyes? and no they aren't fake, they are real." she said before anyone asked.

Drake started to drop his mouth. Audrey turned to face Apollo.

" I kinda found something but it was hard to obtain, seeing who I had to get it from..." she muttered.

Everyone blinked, but she sighed.

" What's wrong?" asked Hermes.

" It destroyed itself, when I stepped outside of the elevator. " everyone just stared at her.

" What do you mean?" she held up her hand and they saw burnt marks, flesh charred, and wrapped.

Everyone gasped, and some had to cover their mouths from hurling.

" I was trying to bring out the disk but, when it started to destroy itself, this happened. I'm sorry." everyone nodded.

" Unfortunaetly we did not get the footage that we wanted but however we feel Mist and Luna, are not dangerous." said Zeus.

" Why is that?" said Thalia.

" Because, they have been givving punishment to those who were harming the other deimi-gods." said Athena.

" What do you mean?"

" Normally the furies would track those who have go against the gods, and dealing with high crimes, but since they are all over the world, it's hard. " said Hades.

" But, since 3000 year ago, Hades told us that the numbers have dropped, and some say it was caused by Mist and Luna." said Hera.

Everyone widened their eyes. Audrey crossed her arms and leaned against a column.

" That doesn't mean they're good." said Drake. Audrey laughed.

" It also means they aren't bad." she retorted.

Drake glared at her and tried to point her neck with his sword but soon he found himself kicked at a long distance. Everyone watched. Drake got up and growled at her. Audrey stood up and put her fist on her hip. He charged at her who just side-stepped, and tripped his legs. The gods tried not to laugh. Drake charged at her with full anger, but she side-stepped again. She kicked his legs, momentarally leaving him in the air, before she arched her leg kicking him in the stomache. She curled her hand before hitting his chin, as she sky-uppercuted him, and kicked her legs as she pushed him to a column. Everyone gasped. She grabbed his neck, as he tried to break free.

" Pathetic." she said. He widened his eyes.

" With that attitude, you would die instantly in battle." she let go of his neck, as he started to cough. Annabeth ran to him. She began to walk, her shoes echoing in the room, toward Zeus. She bowed.

" I'm sorry for my actions before." The gods looked at each other.

" Rise." she did and Apollo gestured her to come and stand with him. She did. Apollo scooped her up and placed her on his throne, her feet dangling.

" On other bussiness, Hermes, Apollo have you found anything about Perseus Jackson?" they shook their heads, everyone went slumped.

" Hades?" he shook his head.

" He's not in the underworld, no matter how many times, me, my daughter, and my son went through looking for his soul." Nico and Hazel's face went down.

Drake laughed.

" Who cares about that weakling?" suddenly he felt himself pinned to the wall, as arrows locked his clothing high in the air.

Everyone stared as they saw Audrey, Artemis, Thalia, and Apollo holding a bow. Audrey hung her head back.

_** " Would you damn shut up?"**_ she said in a different voice.

Everyone stared at her. The room darkened a little. She stood up, and everyone shivered.

" You are a such a_ damn stupid,rotten,idiot,impecile,low,ugly brat_." she spat.

Everyone remained silent, as they had amused faces.

" You think you are all mightly? Well you aren't." the room rebrightened again, and she sat back down, as she blinked.

" What the hell just happened?" she said, confusingly.

The room was silent before Zeus coughed again. "Well, we shall continue remain finding him, and deal with the problems."

As everyone began to leave, Audrey began to walk slowly, looking at the deimi-gods.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I was sitting down after making out with Drake, looking over some plans. Recently our camp has become more lively since we'e been getting more campers. What puzzled us, was when they got here, they told us they were all saved by people named Luna and Mystogan. Mostly from near death experinces. Though no one really knows who they are, they've been the talk of the camp.

I walked over to the Big House and found Chiron sitting at his desk with a troubled face.

" Chiron, what's the matter?" he looked up and rubbed his eyes.

" Ah Annabeth! It's just the deimi-gods talking about Luna and Mystogan, and the gods trying to find Percy. "

I gripped my hands. " Also we've been asked to do a quest, or more like a job." I widened my eyes.

" There has been a large increase of monsters in one place, that've been threatening deimi-gods and mortals, so we've been asked to take care of it with the Romans. " I nodded.

So that's how we were on our way to a part of the city where mortals don't go, much. With me were, Clarisse, Malcom, Will, Jason, and Drake. Everyone was walking far away from Drake and me as much as possible as we walked toward the abondaned warehouse. Drake stopped us when he pointed to a girl with black hair, that was also blond at the end, with blue eyes. She was about 18 years old and was about my height. She was sleeve-less, red checkered skirt with chains, black shorts, and boots that reached to her knees. She was wearing a cloak with long-sleeved gloves that left the fingers free. She was carrying a weapon, which I couldn't make out and had a sun and moon clip. Her hair wa in a pony-tail, but one piece of her hair was left free. We got our weapons out and walked toward her. " Man she looks hot." muttered Drake, I glared at him. She turned around to look at us then looked around.

" Hey." said Drake in a flirtarious voice. She looked at us and looked at us, Her cloak instantly covering her body.

" Yes?"

" What is a pretty girl like you doing here...?" I slapped his head, and cleared my throat.

" Excuse me, what are you doing here?" she looked at us and back at me.

" What is a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena doing here? Which is the question I like to ask.

" We stepped back and pointed our weapons at her. She looked at us and laughed. She waved her hand, her cloak flapping and suddenly our weapons felt so heavy that we had to drop it.

" Save your energy for a real fight." she said as she turned around, walking away her heels clicking on the pavement. Drake chased her and tried to grab her before he got kicked in the stomache by her, blood spluttered.

" Drake!"

" Damn you!" he got up and tried to control the water and hit her but she just dodged it with one step and when he tried to hit her again, she raised her hand, as the water went into million droplets.

" Not very impressive for a son of Poseidon. What a let down." she said.

Suddenly there was a growl and we looked to see a Hyrda. We gasped and we tried to distance ourselves. We ran, and when it tried to catch up to us, Drake slashed it's head.

" WHOOT!" we all screamed.

" YOU IDIOT! IT MULTIPLIES EVERYTIME YOU CUT IT'S HEAD!" he widened his eyes as the Hydra had more heads.

We tried to defeat it but without fire, we couldn't kill it. When it knocked our weapons away, and charged at us. We braced for the attack but we heard it howl. We looked to see the girl with a flames in her hand. We gasped. She looked at us.

" Stay here." The hydra launched all of it's head at her and we screamed. She held out her palm and grabbed the fire as it became a flaming sword. She swung it at the Hyrdra's head, defeating it. It began to rot, and the smell was horrible, we backed away from the acid. She knelt down and began to take some of the acid.

" Careful! It can kill you!" warned Will.

She bottled the caps and put it in her cloak. She held out her hand and muttered something, soon a bright light surronded it, dragging it away. She turned toward us and walked right past us.

" Don't die." she said. Drake raged with fury. We all resumed back to our misson and we found the warehouse. We began to sneak it and saw thousands of monsters in one warehouse.

" Oh gods... that is a lot of monsters..." muttered Malcom.

" We gotta get more back-up!" said Malcom, we nodded. We began to quietly sneak away until Drake just charged at one of the monsters. It roared and soon we were surrounded.

" DAMN IT DRAKE! YOU ARE THE MOST STUPIDEST DEIMI-GOD EVER!" yelled Clarisse.

I mentally agreed with her. We began to defend ourselves until when we were near to our escape, Drake kept on fightning the monsters. We were knocked away by a dragon's tail and we all landed on the floor, weaponless.

" Damn it Drake! You never charge like that into battle! Never!" I yelled.

We braced ourselves to be eaten, but until we heard it howl. We looked and saw it's head covered with arrows. A girl landed near us, and saw the girl we saw from before. She looked at us with the corners of her eye, we shivered. The monsters growled at us. She threw her cloak away, and got her sword out. It was sleek and looked very heavy, and sharp. It was desgined like a Katana but the handle was different, it looked like an english noble sword, but it was clearly not western. She pointed at the monsters.

" Stay here and don't move, or I wil kill you." she threatened.

The monsters charged and she began to charge. She did spirals, slashes, jumps and kicks, and was almost like it was on a show. A monster began to charge at her in the back as she was fending off some hellhounds but then there was a metal chain around it's neck. We looked and saw a boy with black hair and purple eyes. He looked almost beautiful, he was grabbing the chain and yelled. He did a 15 feet jump and twirled the chain, carrying the monster and slamming it on the ground. It howled before it stopped moving.

More monsters began to charge at both of them, and they did spirals. They grabbed their hands together as they jumped to one side, the monsters colliding into each other. A girl with black hair with hair dyes and purple eyes appeared and shot out her hand. Flames shot out, eliminating them.

" Let see... Emprosias, Hellhounds, dragons..." we spun to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

She was wearing a black sports jacket with a hoodie, dark green t-shirt, and shorts that reached to her thigh, ripped slightly, and boots. She was writing into a notebook. A monster charged at her from her sides. We gasped and tried to yell at her, but she looked up and there was a oricana. She put it to her lips and began to play. The ground began to rise and we were in the air, she began to play a different tune. Huge vines appeared and wrapped around the monsters. I looked and saw a Chimera, Telekhines, and a monster with two heads, a body of a serpent, but wings and feet of a bird.

"Hm... a Amphisbaena. They're not suppose to attack people..." she waved her hand and the Amphisbaena was raised to her face. We gasped.

" Are you crazy?!" yelled Clarisse.

She brought the instrument to her lips and played a calming tune. The Amphisbaena, stopped snapping at her as it softly rubbed its head to her arms. She petted it before putting it down. She removed the vines, and the ground went back down. She pointed at the monsters and the Amphisbaena began to attack them. A bunch of dracanes began to attack us but were instantly vaporized. We blinked and saw a boy with brown hair floating in the air, holding a sword, that was in a plain wooden handel and sheath. He was wearing a headband with a piece of metal on it, and his face was covered only revealing his eyes. He was also wearing a black t-shirt, with demin jeans, with chains on the side, with a saddle bag. He dropped down, and reached into his bag. He took a bottle out and threw it at a bunch of monsters and they turned to cute fluffy bunnies.

Soon there was no monsters left, other than the Amphisbaena who was eating a cookie that the brown haired girl was holding out. We gasped at them, there was a lot of monsters yet they managed to take them down... I looked and saw Drake fuming. Jason got up and walked over to the girl we saw on our way here. She grabbed her cloak and put it on. She put the hood back on before turning back to Jason. He held out his hand.

" Thanks for saving us from our irresponisble companian. My name is Jason, son of Jupiter." Her companions stood next to her.

She held out her hand to take his. She shook it gently.

" Your welcome. It's better for you to leave as soon as possible, monsters will stream in after they get a whiff of their companions death." she nodded.

" May I ask your name?" she opened her mouth but suddenly the ground shook.

We all went down to the ground but the mysterious people remained still and looked around, totally calm. Soon behind them, the ground began to crack, and they began to run pulling us with them. We stopped far away and we gasped as we watched a giant come out. He had brown hair, and had a beard. He was quite different from the giants we fought from the past, but he was like a human. He was wearing greek, roman and a mixture of Eygpitian armor, in his hand was a sword. He looked at us, and we got our weapons out that we retrieved as we were running.

" Tityos..." muttered the girl with the cloak. I gasped.

" Who...?!" said Drake.

" Son of Eltra, son of Zeus. He was hidden away in the deep ground from Hera, but he grown so huge, that he broke out of his mother's womb."we gagged.

" He was raised by Gaia, and he tried to rape Leto, Apollo and Artemis mother. He was killed by them and was totured in the depths of Tartarus the same punishment of Promthemus." explained the brown haired girl.

The girl in the cloak, backed away slowly.

" I have to check the other places... if he's here, thousands of monsters are going to barge in to support him. " they nodded and she began to run.

Tityo's roared.

" Foolish deimi-gods...! You have offened me by defeating my foster mother Gaia!" he roared.

Everyone began to go in battle positions. We heard explosions and howling. Tityos began to attack us and we dodged it. We began to attack but of course Drake began to attack first, and put us in danger. We were all thrown back in one place, and we all yelled 'oof'. Soon spikes of earth rose and trapped us. We gasped. He laughed.

" I shall destroy you and help waken Gaia once again." I gulped.

As we were about to be killed, he roared as flash of energy hit him. We looked and saw Audrey standing right in front of us. She was wearing a black t-shirt, with white sleeves under her shirt, and was wearing demin jeans and black converse. Her hair tied into a pony tail. She was panting and had several scratches bleeding slowly. She slipped on her gloves and was holding out a huge dragon teeth sword that was really broad. She turned to us

." Hold on for a moment!" we nodded, but Drake tried to break out by slamming himself.

Jason pulled and when he failed he electrocuted him. He fell to the ground, paralysed. Tityos roared and tried to squish Audrey. She jumped on his arm and began to hit him, causing him to bleed. She was moving so fast that Tityos couldn't get her. Frustrated, he began to rise his arm and slam at us. We screamed. Audrey turned to us and soon she had a huge canon in her hand. She held it and began to shoot bullets of energy that were big as a truck. He roared and slammed Audrey. She screamed. She fell to the ground, blood pouring. I covered my mouth.

_ " AUDREY!"_ yelled the other group, they began to try and break the cage. Tityos grabbed her and grinned.

" Daughter of Apollo...? PERFECT! I shall deal with you to toture Apollo and Artemis! " her head was bleeding and I began to panic.

Suddenly a flash of lightning was shot out and slashed his arm off. He howled in pain. Audrey began to fly, and a man in a cloak that resembled the sky changing, caught her. He flew gracefully down and landed down as if he was flying. He put her down and felt her forehead. I saw his heads and his eyes were constantly changing, so I couldn't see his face. He walked over to Tityos who glared at him.

" You...! " the man had a celestial bronze sword, that looked almost riptide but it wasn't.

It began to sparkle energy, and it began to bigger. We all watched in amazement. He held out his hand and a wave of air shot out, toppling Tityos. He fell to the ground. Audrey was there beside him, with difficultly. He put an arm around her waist, and they both began to fly in the air. She positioned her canon, and it began to charge. The man let go and began to dive at Tityos. He swung his sword, a slash began to send blood flying. He howled. The man flew aside as Tityos tried to grab him. The canon was shot and it hit his hand. His hand began to burn, his skin turning to ashes, as it began to spread.

" Noo...!" soon, he was just ashes and was blown away by a strong wind.

The man grabbed Audrey as she began to drop, and they both landed safetly. The cage began to crumble. We ran to Audrey who was panting heavily. Will began to work on her as fast as he could.

" It's no good...! We're gonna need heavy back up!" he yelled.

The brown hair girl crotched down next to her and began to play a tune. Plants began to grow and began to touch her wounds. It began to glow as her wounds began to heal a little. She stoppe playing, her face pale. The boy with brown hair, held her. The other girl placed her hand above Audrey's body and began to speak rapidly. Light began to glow, and her blood began to leak slowly.

" I've slowed her injuries possibly enough time to heal her." I watched in amazement.

" Stop gasping in amazement!" yelled the man. I jumped.

He carried her protectivelty. Suddenly wind began to envelop us and we all closed our eyes. When we opened them again, we saw the Olympians staring at us in shock. The boy with the black hair got Audrey from the man as he stepped back. Audrey began to sweat. The gods saw what's wrong and instantly went to their human sizes, as they ran up to us. Apollo looked super worried as he touche her forehead. Hestia came over and whiffed up a bed as the boy put her on the bed. " What happened?" said Zeus.

" T...it...yos..." said Audrey weakly. Everyone looked shocked.

Audrey looked at them with a weak grin, one of her eyes closed.

" He...kinda...insulted...you dad... and... Artemis... do...you...think...I...can let him get away with it?" Apollo softened, as he kissed her forehead, so did Artemis. She walked over and knelt down. She took her hand and rubbed it softly and gently.

Soon he began to treat her and soon she was bandaged and was safetly breathing.

" We have to get rid of him..." said Poseidon before he got cut off by the man.

" That won't be nessceary Poseidon. He has been dealt with." we all looked at him.

Now without the monsters and about to be dead around us, I realized he was about 18 years old, but looked young. With the cloak on it was hard to see his face, only revealing his bottom face.

" How...?" asked Hermes.

Athena had a certain look on her face, but stopped as she touched her head. I looked at her worriedly.

" She and I worked together." Audrey chuckled

" Hey did you get a look on his face? He was like ' _oh my gods! what the heck?'_." The man tilted his head a little and smiled.

" Are you gonna be okay?" she got up steadily and walked over to him. She held out her fist.

" We're deimi-gods, if we don't recover from this, when can we?" she grinned.

He smiled and did a fist. She and him, moved their fists, as if as a high-five. The other group got up and walked over to him.

" You better go, there's something stirring around." she said in a serious voice.

They nodded before the man rubbed her head. They began to walk away before they disappeared into thin air. We all gasped. Jason and Will ran over to where they disappeared.

" They're gone." Audrey slumped down before grabbing her stomache. We all ran to her.

" Don't force your self!" she looked at them with a grin.

" I'm good..." she got up and swayed a little.

" Who was that...?" asked Hephateus. She looked at them. She raised an eyebrow. The gods blinked, as if they understood.

" Wait who was that bastard?" said Drake.

The next them we knew, he was in the air, upside down.

" What!?" Audrey was staring angrily at him. She got her sword and rammed it in the leaned on it, with her arms crossed. I got angry with her and got my dagger at her. I threw it down at her, and I got her in the shoulder.I widned my eyes as she didn't dodge it. She looked up at me, and I let go of the dagger as I staggered back. She stood up and put her hand on her forehead and hung it back. She sighed and growled. She looked down at me.

" For shame." she said. I blinked at her." Tch... if Percy was here right now, he would be soo disappointed."

We opened our mouths. She grabbed the dagger out of her shoulder, with an ugly sound and threw it down.

" Wait you know where Percy is?" said Poseidon.

Audrey moved her shoulder and got out a piece of cloth as she bandaged it.

" Ya duh. I've known where he was all the time." she said it plainly.

I stood up and grabbed her shoulders. She glared at me.

" Do you where Percy is?! Where is he!?" in a blink of an eye, I was kicked and landed where everyone else.

I coughed out blood. I gasped as Audrey pointed a gun toward me. I gulped. She looked at me, with angry eyes.

" Why does it matter to you..." I opened my mouth to speak.

" The girl who was he was his love of his life, and was about to propose to her with the hard-worked permission of her own mother..." I widened my eyes.

" but was making out with his own half-brother." I shut my mouth as I cried not to cry.

" The back-wretched, unloyal, horrible, dirty, girl that betrayed his own pure heart. After you hurt his heart, he was never talked to..."

Jason, and the others looked down. Audrey looked at him with softened eyes.

" Well not you guys. All of you guys were on duty, it couldn't be helped." she said.

She turned to me and shook the gun.

" Tch... I forgot you were immortal." she said.

I widened my eyes as I felt bullets in my body. I screamed. The gods tried to pull her back, but I felt myself burn. They stopped and my mother tried to help me. Audrey broke free and kicked my guts. I coughed, and cried.

" Percy!" I cried out.

" **HE'S NOT GOING TO HELP YOU!**" she yelled. I widened my eyes.

She stabbed me with my own dagger and impaled my leg into the floor. She began to walk away angrily. Poseidon and Apollo stopped her.

" You've gone to far!" yelled Poseidon.

" Says the father who forgot all about him, and never told him about his own sibling." he widned his eyes and stepped back. She spun to face everyone.

" besides... Percy told me to do it." everyone dropped their mouths.

" You're lying..." I said. She shook her head.

" Nope. You've seen how he deals with the people he hates..." I gasped as I remebered. I gagged. She turned around before leaving out the door. Apollo followed her before putting hand on her shoulder.

" Audrey..." she turned to look at him. " I forgive you... but why can't you tell where he is?" she grabbed his hand.

" He doesn't want to be found. He was sad, hurt, tired... he was about to kill himself... but he was saved... he doesn't want to face them again. Do you want to pull away from his happiness?" we all looked at her.

" _If You Love Something Let It Go, If It Comes Back To You It's Your,If It Doesn't, It Was Never Was._" quoted Audrey. She turned to us, her eyes brimming with tears.

" It's the same, you broke his heart, and he left. If he did come back, wouldn't he have done that years ago? but he didn't. Therefore it isn't yours to decide, it's him." tears began to fall down, and we were shocked. She got her sword and began to walk away... tears falling down our eyes.

" Go back with Drake, see if he and I care... " she said. Drake fell down and he went back to me, and I cried in his shoulders.

**_" He loved you. He truly did. Why didn't you hold onto it?"_**


	5. Chapter 5:Gods? Eygpt! What!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Gods? Eygpt?!**_

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

_I was in at Camp Half-blood, and I was sitting at the beach, with Annabeth in my arms... _

_I smiled as I watched the sun shine on her blong hair... she smiled at me. I smiled back. She got up and began to walk away, I spun to see her smiling at Drake, as he pulled her into his arms and they began to make out... I screamed before I felt someone hugg me..._

I gasped as I woke up, it was the middle of the night, and felt someone hug me tighter. I looked and saw Audrey, looking at me with concerned eyes. I sighed in relief and held her back. She put her head on my shoulders as I inhale her sweet yet exotic smell. She let go before kissing my nose, I chuckled as it tickled. She smiled and I went back to bed. She took a gulp of water before she began to stroke my hair, and began to hum. My eyes began to go heavy as I listened to her soft humming. Soon I felt my eyes close, as I felt safe and happy...

* * *

_**Audrey's POV **_

I kept stroking Percy's head until I made sure he was asleep. I lowered my eyes and got out of bed. I changed into a sleeveless black turtle neck, with a jewel on the front, black pants, boots and a huge overcoat. I got my sword and began to walk out of the manison. The wind began to blow and I looked at the bright moon. I got my hair into a pony tail and muttered the spell for me to change. I felt small tremor and looked into the pond, to see my hair had changed into a silver hair, with black eyes. My face and gotten a tiny bit paler, and stood up. I went to cliff , and jumped down. I felt the wind whist pass my ears, as I continue to fall. I whistled and my pet Griffin came. I rode on as it screeched and began to fly. I let the griffin take me to whereever it went and it began to land down on a building. I got off and it jumped into the air. I began to walk to abondaned street and I stood in the middle. I heard a growl and saw something walk out of the shadows. I readied my sword and I saw a monster that was a mixture of a Jackal and a crocodile. It barked at me.

"Tch... a hybrid? Well someone tried to make their own Ammut." I said. I heard a chuckle and I saw a man walk out of the shadows.

" Well, well! Someone knows their Eygpitain mythology, despite that you reside with the Greek and Roman side." I remained blank.

He had short black hair, with complete black eyes. His skin was dark, yet pale, and he was wearing all black with eygptian amulets.

" Who are you?" I said, my voice changing. He smiled at me.

" You may call me Anubis." I tilted my head.

" Huh... Anubis, the Guardian of the scales? I thought you don't like the Greeks, to use the Greek name..." I said.

He glared at me. " Who said I hated the greeks?" I smiled.

" Your tone says it all... " I said. He crossed his arms at me.

" Well, arent you observeant? Enough chit chat, I better get rid of you, before you interfior with my plans even more." he warned. I grinned.

" So you're the one that has been behind these incidents." I said.

He sneered at me. He shot out his hand.

" GO! Feed on her!" it growled and charged at me.

I blocked it with my sword, and stabbed it. Blood began to pour. I smiled as I took out my sword, but my face dropped as it began to get back up and growl again. He laughed.

" You won't be able to defeat the eygpitians!"

I backed up as it tried to snap it's jaw at me, and I smiled.

" True, doesn't mean I'm done."

I held out my sword and willed it to change into a black and silver Khopesh, Anubis stepped back. The Ammut growled and charged at me. I twirled and slashed it, blood began to fly. It whimpered at the wound before growling at me again, and opened it mouth wide. It leaped, and tried to snap at me from up top. I readied my Khopesh and jumped, cutting it, straight and clean off. Anubis backed up as the Ammut began to become red sand. I squitned.

" Red sand..." I looked to confront Anubis but he was no there anymore.

I heard a growl and saw the head of the Ammut growl and it jumped at me. When I tried to dodge it, it snapped at my side. I screamed and I rammed the hilt of the Khopesh, and slashed it. I grabbed my side and felt my wound burn. I looked at my hand, and saw it bright red. I growled and went on my knees. I started to sweat and pant, and saw the head materialize again back into the ammut. It took position and aimed at me. I closed my eyes to prepare for the blow but I heard a screech and heard eating noises. I looked and saw my Griffon, killing it and swallowing it. It bended it's head at me, I stroke her head.

" Good girl." I muttered.

" You're lucky, she was waiting for you near you." I looked and saw a teenager boy with brown hair, and golden eye, or so I thought... I looked and saw his other eye silver. He was wearing a jacket, and a hawk was on the back, and he was wearing black jeans, with boots.

" You can't be..."

He bowed. " My name is Horus." I gasped and tried to bow to him but winced at my injury. He stopped me and tried to help me sit down.

" Don't force yourself. That poison is even more dangerous when you move it." I nodded. His fingers glowed and he put his fingers on my wound. I felt a small burn as I felt the poison began to heal.

" Anubis... that wasn't him... right?" he looked at me.

" Yes, that wasn't him... You seem to know." I chuckled but I stopped.

" I studied in Eygpt for three years when I was young, so I should know a little." he smiled. He removed his fingers and looked at me.

" The poison has been mainly cured, but I only could remove the harmful poison." I looked at him.

" That means there is still poison in me."

He nodded, he opened his mouth but I stopped him.

" You can't heal me completely, you can't speed up my healing process, I know I know. There are limits that gods can help." He shut his mouth.

I tried to get up but I fell again. He caught me and helped me put on my giffion.

" You better live, for there is a battle to come." I kept breathing heavily as my vision went blurred.

I felt myself being take off, and felt the wind go past. Soon I felt myself being landed and looked to see the manison. I got off, and began to go inside, slowly. I heard the door opened in one of the rooms and saw Arieal in an over-sized white shirt. She yawned and gasped as she saw me.

" Audrey!"

her barefeet pounded on the floor and ran to me. I leaned on her.

" What happened?!" she yelled.

_" Eygpitians... poison...wound..."_ she nodded and began to take me to Karren's room.

She rapped on the door, and saw him shirtless, only wearing shorts. Arieal blushed. He yawned.

" What is it...?" he woke up as he saw me, and began to open his mouth.

He took me in his arms as he took me to the medicine room. He put me on the bed, and began to go through the cabinets.

" Arieal, take off her clothes!"

she nodded and felt my clothes being taken off. Tears began to fall and the rest was a blurr. I closed my eye for a while and I opened them again and saw it was morning.

" Audrey...?" I looked and saw Percy, holding my hand. I looked around and saw myself in my bed, everyone standing there, worried.

" What happened?" I said, as I tried to get up. Karia and Lizzy put pillows behind me. Alice helped me drink some tea.

" You nearly died from the poison. If Percy didn't use his water abilities to help, you would've been in a coma." said Karren. I looked and saw Percy, face worried. I smiled at him weakly, and I put my hand on his cheek. He held it.

" What happened?" said Karls.

" I was out, scouting out. Although I didn't expect much, Riana you know the griffin, landed. That's when I met Anubis, and fought one of his monsters. Turns out he's the one behind the incidents. I thought I destroyed the monster, until it's head bit my side, and began to rematerialized into it's former body. I would've died from several ways if some eygpitian god didn't help me." I said. I looked at everyone's face and saw surprise on their faces.

" Eygpitians... wait they can't exisit!" said Jude.

I was about to answer until I felt something.

" Guys, some god is trying to call me." I said.

They nodded and began to file out, as soon they left out, there was an Iris message. On the screen was Apollo and the gods.

" Hello my beautiful daughter!" I twitched. I put on a weak smile.

" Hello dad, how may I help you?" I said, my voice cracking. I coughed and took a sip of tea. Apollo tilted his head.

" Are you alright?" he asked. I waved my hand.

" I'm fine, just suffering with some poison." I said. I saw Apollo jump. I stopped him before he could go say anything. " Back to the topic, why have you called?" I asked. He blinked.

" Oh right! You're kinda invited to Olympus tomorrow afternoon." I nodded.

" Alright, I will try to get to Olympus tomorrow." he nodded before the Iris message was evaporated. I sighed in my bed as I went slump and closed my eyes. I tuned to my hearing, and heared eletronic waves. Don't ask how I got it, it's a long story... I tuned in and heard small beeping. It was loud but not loud enough for a normal person to hear. I sighed and got up. I began to walk and went to the television, and found a small electronic bug. I started to grin...

* * *

_BACK AT OLYMPUS~_

* * *

_**Apollo's POV**_

I sighed as I finished the Iris message with my daughter. I turned to the gods.

" Are you sure it's right to spy on her?" I asked.

" It's the only way, we can see if we can find Percy." said Athena.

Everyone's face passive. I sighed again and went to sit on my throne. My sister's look a little worried.

" Hephateus, Hermes, if you please." asked Zeus.

They nodded and there was a screen where there was a video cam of her room. It was a huge room, with a red carpet that had many flower designs, a huge soft bed, pastel coloured curtains, a couch, two arms chairs, a table, a connecting bathroom, hand painted pictures, photos and so on.

" Huh, that's a nice room." said Aphrodite.

The camera began to move, until we saw a picture. We zoomed in and we gasped. Poseidon on the verge of tears. There was a picture of Percy and Audrey, smiling like crazy at a beach, and there was a date on it too...

" That picture... was taken recently..." said Athena. I widened my eyes, and Poseidon was smiling in relief.

_" Are you satisifed now?" _

we jumped and the camera moved. There we saw Audrey standing upon us, we gulped. She looked at us and sighed.

" Won't she find out that this is a camera?" I said to Hephateus. He looked at me.

" Don't worry, it looks like an ordinary fly."

She walked over to the picture and picked it up. She looked at it with a smiling face. She turned to the direction at us.

" You got the info you want, so there's no need to spy on me anymore right?" she said. We jumped in our thrones.

" How does she know?" said Hermes. We shrugged.

" If you're wondering how I know, I can hear electric waves."

she put down the picture and grabbed the bug. Soon we heard a crack, and there was nothing more.

There was silence until Hermes and I started to squirm. " GWAH SHE FOUND OUT!" we screamed.

" Quiet! it seem it wouldn't work to spy on her, so we will have to just wait." grumbled Zeus.

The others nodded. We heard a huff and I looked to see Diyonus still paying attention. We blinked at him, and he looked at us.

" What's the matter Diyonus?" asked Zeus.

" Just wondering if that Percy Jackson is alive." he said flatly, as he was reading through wine magazines. We dropped our mouths.

" _Diyonus..." _I said smugly.

" What?!" he looked annoyed.

" You just said his name right." said Hermes. He widened his eyes and returned back to his magazine. " No I didn't, for all I care about that Peter Johnson." I smiled smugly.

As I put in my earphones as everyone began to discuss things, I thought to myself. What was my own daughter hiding? How did she know Percy? and When? I rubbed my head as a small headache began. I sighed and flipped through songs.

I remebered that I could see the future, but when I tried, there was nothing...just gray. I blinked and covered my mouth, as I widened my eyes. I have never tried doing foresight by will before since I just knew but somehow I can't...

What is going on?


	6. Chapter 6:Olympus

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Olympus**_

_**Audrey's POV**_

I was in the front seat, as Percy was driving me to the Empire State Building. I looked outside and watched everything go by. I was still surprised that Percy was driving after various tries of me teaching him, with many pillows, and fixing. He slowed down in front of the entrance and I grabbed my bag. Before I went out, I kissed Percy's cheek and got out.

" See you." he nodded and smiled. He reached across and planted a light kiss on my lips.

" You be careful." I nodded and walked inside.

The Empire State Building was still intact after those 3000 years, and it didn't look much. I walked up at the desk, and asked for that high number floor. I'm gonna skip about him asking there's no such floor and so forth. I went in the elevator and pressed the number. I groaned to myself as I faceplamed as I listened to the horrible elevator music. I really got to ask the gods to change the music, or I'll just break in and put a better song! When finally, FINALLY I got to the floor, I ran out of the elevator to escape the dread music. I sighed in relief and took in the sound of my surrondings. I began to walk up to where the gods were, ignoring the offers I was being...well... offered. I finally climbed up one of my worst enemies...stairs... and went through the door. I realized there was no one was at the front and sighed. I walked past through the doors and heard something go off. I jumped sideways, and saw a net where I was. I just did a blanked voice and looked at the front and saw the gods with guilty faces with the other deimi-gods.

" Seriously? A net? A freakin net? Not a pit trap, with a net?" I said.

They gulped. I straighed up and crossed my arms at them. I tapped my feet.

" How could you hear that?! it was so silent!" yelled Drake. I sighed.

" Ever heard of acute hearing?" I felt a slight tremor underneath me, and I stepped forward, to see the panel had disappeared and down there was a lot of pillows. I looked at them, with shocked faces.

" Okay did you just call me and everyone else to see me trapped or is there a bloody reason why?" I said, impatiently. I looked and saw my dad trying to sneak away, and I cracked my knuckles.

" Wait a moment daddy." he turned around, sweat on his face. He tried to smile.

" Ooh... hey Audrey..." I smiled and he ran off, as I began to chase him. For the couple of minutes I was chasing Apollo as he tried to make objects drop to stop me, until he teleported away. We all sat down and I just stood against a column.

" Ahem... back to the main problem here." said Zeus, we all looked at him. " As you all know, there has been a large number of monsters attacking deimi-gods and mortals." we nodded. " Recently when Apollo and Artemis with her hunters tracked one of those monsters, they came across something..." everyone else looked confused.

" Which is my lord?" asked Annabeth. I lowered my eyes at them. No answer, the gods looked at each other as if saying who should tell them, until I sighed loudly, and raised my hand.

" What is it?" asked Zeus. I stepped up.

" Is it eypitian?" the deimi-gods + a satyr gasped. Everyone began to get up and shout.

" But they can't exisit!" yelled Jason. I turned around, before Athena could say anything.

" Think, if the Roman side of the gods are here like the Greeks, wouldn't it make sense if other gods appeared?" they shut up. " But it doesn't make sense." said Annabeth. I sighed and rubbed my face.

" Okay look at this, we all know the Roman counterparts are here because of the Greeks." they nodded. " In belief... according to the mortals and humanity, that the Eypitian gods were the Greek gods, in disguse when they went to Eypt to escape from being defeated by Typhon." they shuddered. " Therefore, it's plauseable that the Eypitians can exisit like the Romans. If not where do you think the Romans came?" I said finally. They all looked bewildered as they took it in.

" But how?" asked Piper. I smirked.

" Like all things that the gods survie on, is..." I stopeed for dramatic effect. They leaned in.

" Belief." I said. They raised their eyebrows at me. Before they opened their mouths, Athena clapped her hand. She waved for me to continue.

" Thank you Lady Athena. You know the gods need mortals right?"

Zeus had a reddened face and was about to retort until I spun around and pointed at me.

" Don't even start, you know it's true." he shut up and grumbled. I turned back to them.

" Gods need mortals for belief, it's what they rely on, think a few gods that were here but aren't because of...?" they gasped as they knew. I snapped my fingers at them. " Exactly, now think of the Eypitians, Rome, and Greek. How much do you see it in the world?" they began to count their fingers. They widened their eyes as if they understood it. I stepped aside for the gods to talk now.

" Thank you for summing it up, Audrey." said Zeus. I bowed and soon I was on the arm stand of my father's throne.

" As Audrey has explain plainly, Eypitians are alive with their gods. Although we had no problems before, they have suddenly decided to show up." everyone began to murmur, and Drake stood up.

" Then we should attack them, while we have the chance!" he yelled. Everyone was about to agree until I blew my whistle. Everyone covered their ears. They looked at me.

" Are you crazy?! That's how the battle between the Romans and the Greeks started! Causing the gods to seperate them!" I yelled. They jumped. I groaned out. " You forgot?! Someone in Camp Jupiter saw that the Greeks exisited, and based what happen in a couple of years ago, that person decided to attack the Greek side, but the Greeks didn't do anything against them! So you want us to attack the Eyptians without any hard proof that everyone and me, will accept? Causing thousands maybe millions of lives, mortals, Greek, Roman, and Eypitians alike to die! Hell not! If you do, I will kill you myself." I said. Everyone started at me.

_" Oh shoot..." _said Will. I nodded. " Pretty much brother." The gods looked at me with happy looks or relieved looks.

" I wondered who decided to go against the Greeks though." said Jason. Frank, Hazel and the other romans nodded.

" Well, I don't know that person's last name or that person's offspring, but I guess Octivan's ancestors. They are obseesed with power, first they were fine, but as they had more power, they wanted more and we all know what happens to them." I said. " But I ain't blaming the Romans. That was in the past, and we can't do anything about it. All we have to do is just try to live peacecfully, and happily." I turned to the Romans and smiled at them. They smiled back.

Zeus coughed.

" Anyway, we will see how things go." said Poseidon. Drake scoffed and glared at me.

" How do you know if they won't attack us? Do you have any proof?" he sneered at me while I smiled and laughed. He backed up.

" Of course I do, two for that matter." I stood up and pulled up my shirt slightly to show my bandaged side, the bandages leaked through with red blood. Everyone gasped. I removed it and showed them my side bruised and red from the poison. " This is a wound that I got from fightning an Eygpitian..." Drake smiled.

" But there is someone who seems to be trying to get the Greek and Romans to fight possibly each other, and then the Eypitians maybe." everyone gasped.

" I was fightning a person who called himself Anubis but that was not him. The poison I got from his ammut, was nearly impossible to heal without the help of a god. There so happen to be Horus. " I said.

They looked at me. I talked as I redid my bandaging. " If Horus saved me, instead of letting me die, there is a chance that the Eypitian gods do not want to fight." I looked at them with my arms crossed. " Just like the gods do not want their own children to fight each other." they looked down. I jumped down and landed on my feet.

" Well, I might as well go and try to find them, and tell them everything." as I walked towards the exit.

" What?!" I moved my head to look at them.

" If I do this, then they will not be suspicious, therefore they will be on our side. More allies the better right?" I said as I walked out of the room.

.. I waved my hands at them without looking at them. " Well see ya, and Drake... drop the dagger." soon enough I heard metal drop. I smirked. _'This is going to fun.._


	7. Chapter 7: Night Sky, Night love?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Night Sky, night love? **_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

We were sitting in the woods with the Hunters and Artemis herself with Grover and Reyna. For why Reyna came with us was a mystery to me but in the end we were sitting near a camp fire.

" We should go and check over there, to see if the monsters are there." said Thalia as you pointed at a map. Artemis nodded.

" Sounds good." we nodded and then we heard a rustle. We jumped and got our weapons out. We prepared ourselves and then we saw a tiger that was white as silver, it's eyes sapphire blue. On it's back was a saddle, studded with beautiful desgins. We stared in amazement. It lifted it's head at us and stared at us. It turned to the sky and looked at the moon. It growled at first and roared.

" Alright, alright we're coming." we turned to the voice and saw a girl with long black hair, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket, that were rolled up to her sleeves, a dark blue shirt with a hole at the sleeves to put your thumb in, with tiny stars on it, dark blue demin jeans, with bracelets, a pouch on her side and black converses with doodles on the front drawn with sharpie. She was carrying a sword that shone in the moonlight, with bows and arrows on her back. The tiger looked at her and purred as it rubbed on her legs. She looked at us, she stepped back.

" Hey, is everything alright?" we turned and saw a man wearing a hooded trench coat, that was dark blue with yellow linings and stars on it. I guess he was 18 years old, his face covered except for his mouth.

" Who are you!? State yourelf immediately!" yelled Artemis. They raised their hands in peace.

" There is no need to go offensive. My name is Luna. This is my partner Mystogan." she told u. We widened our eyes and dropped our weapons.

" You're Luna and Mist?!" I yelled.

Mist turned to me and was very angry. It got his sword out and was about to charge at me until Luna place a hand on his chest. He stopped and lowered his sword. He turned his head to look at her. I could feel the love, between them, and I felt something burn inside me. Luna took of her hand off his chest and touch his took the hand and held it dearly. I could see a silent exchange being made. She looked at us and smiled, while Mist relaxed.

" I'm sorry about my partner's behaviour. He doesn't like anyone calling him Mist, other than the people he trusts." she explained. We nodded.

" May I ask why you are here?" asked Artemis cautiously. Luna smiled slightly.

" Me and Mist are here to scout the area, since our intel has told us that this area has an strange increase of monster activity. So we are here to check it out." she explained. The hunters nodded. Artemis stared at them for awhile then gestured them to sit down with us. Luna bowed and sat down, while Mist heisitated. Luna looked at him and smiled as she gently pulled him down. We all sat back down. Their tiger yawned and curled up at Mist's feet, sleeping contently. Mist bended over a little and scratched it's ears.

" That's a beatiful tiger you have." said Thals. Luna smiled as the tiger lifted it's head and looked at Thals.

" Isn't she? Her name's Celena." The tiger rubbed her head at Luna's arm, purring loudly as Luna scratched Celena's ears.

" Why Celena?" asked one of the hunters.

" Her fur shines best in the moonlight, besides she is a siberain tiger and she was born during a full moon." said Mist in an unemotional voice. I thought I saw Clenea smile. She got up and began to padd over to Thals and Artemis. They blinked before they found themselves being rubbed affectionately. Luna laughed, and I thought I heard Mist chuckle.

" Celena has taken a liking to you guys." said Mist.

They blinked before they began to have fun with Celena as she sat down on her hind legs, letting them scratch or play with her ears. We smiled until we heard Reyna cough. We looked at her.

" Excuse me, Mystogan and Luna. I like to ask a question." they looked at her.

" What is it?" said Luna as she moved a little for Celena to sit down.

" Do you know... Percy Jackson?" there was silence. Celena growled a little before being calmed down.

" Yes we know him. Why?" said Luna.

_" Do you know where he is?" _asked Reyna depressedly. There was no answer. Mist got up and began to walk away. " I'm going to check the area again." with a quick flash he was gone. Luna sighed.

" Yes, we know where he is." she said flatly. We widened my eyes and I got up quickly and grabbed her shoulders.

" Where is he?!" Luna looked at me with angry eyes and soon I felt fire burn on me. I screamed. I backed up and saw the fire swirling around Luna.I dropped my mouth in shock and surprise. Soon the fire died down.

" Why should I tell you?" we widened our eyes. " What do you mean? Why not?!" I yelled.

**" SILENCE!" **she yelled. Her voice totally changed, as I stepped back. " Why should I tell where he is?"

" Because we're worried." said Thals. She looked at her.

" I would tell you where he is but... that is not my decision. Besides what is your true reason why?" She spun to look at me. " Espically you Annabeth Chase. Percy has told me what happen in his past, including you back-stabbing him, when he was about to propose to you. So why do you want him back? You already have your true Drake... or... is that you just want to do that again?" The hunters and Artemis gasped. Thals lookd at us and me.

" Wait, what?! Annabeth you.. betrayed him when he was about to propose to you?!" Luna spun to look at Thals. " Wait you did't know?!" she laughed as she put her hand on her forehead. Laughing like a manic.

" You didn't know!? Wow that's priceless! Priceless! I can't wait to tell Percy this!" she laughed, and soon died down.

" So what's the other reason?" she said. Everyone opened their mouths but they closed it several times. Luna clapped her hands together.

" There you go, if you don't have a real reason why you want him back, I'm afraid I may not be able to tell you." she stood up and began to walk away. The tiger following her behind.

I curled my fists and I got my dagger out from anger, and threw at her. She turned around and everyone ran to stop my dagger until the tiger jumped taking the hit. I gaspe and Luna just gaped at fell down and began to stroke her tiger, her face blank. We all surronded the tiger and then the tiger just got totally unharmed. She smiled as she got up. The tiger looked at me and roared, my hair raising on it's end. Luna got on Celena's back, holding onto the handle. A spear appeared, and she looked like a warrior. We heard a roar and a howl. We looked up and saw monsters flying the sky, Mist appeared right beside Luna. They looked at each other. The monsters were mixtures of animals and they were definetly not Greek or Roman monsters. They began to fly toward us.

" FIRE!" arrows began to fly, hitting the monsters but they weren't going down like normal.

The monsters landed where we were and began to attack. We managed to knock them off, but they weren't going down, and they were only going down because Artemis attacking them. I looked and saw everyone tired, and Artemis was out of energy. We braced for the attack, as they surronded us from every corner. I closed my eyes to brace for the attack until we heard howls. We gasped as we saw Luna swinging her spears as Celena began to run, biting down the monsters as they turned to red sand. Suddenly there was a huge snake slithering at us, and it was red, causing the plants around it to wither, obvious that the skin was covered with poison. I thought it only had one head but apparentally looks were deciving, it had 4 heads. I hissed at us as it surronded us with it's poison body, and began to bring down it's heads on us. Which we would've died, but then it was thrown so far, it took down some trees. In front of us was Mist wielding only a sword. Luna and Celena stood proudly next to Mist. Mist took of his robe and handed it to Luna as she took it, folding it nicely, while handing him some goggles. Mist had black hair and his face was unclear, and he was wearing a simple a dark navy blue shirt, and demin jeans with converse shoes but it made my body feel hot. The snake hissed and charged. Mist dodged. The snake kept doing until he was clearly annoyed. It reared up and of course it had to breath fire!

Fire surronded us. Mist held his sword up and water began to appear, quienching the fire down, and splattered a huge blast of water at the snake. In a blink of an eye, he knocked the snake down and Celena ran as Luna pierced the snake's eyes with her bow and arrow.

The strange thing was that they were totally in sinc though they weren't saying anything. Like me and Percy were in the past... wait why was I thinking of that? Mist began to attack the snake, and I took note that

We heard a roar and saw the snake completely dead. We gaped at him. Luna got off and began to put on some golden gloves. She dugg through Celena's saddle, she took out a knife, and a box. Mist took back his cloak, and began to stay next to Celena. Luna kneeled down and began to take a lot of the snake's skin. After shutting the box, the snake's body began to turn to dark red sand. Luna got up and dusted herself off.

" Mission complete." said Mist. Luna placed the box in the pouch, taking off the gloves, as she put them in another bag. Luna staggered a little before being caught by Mist.

" You alright?" he asked. She nodded.

" Just tired, that's all. " Mist nodded. Luna turned to us, as she hoppled over. She reached into her bag, and got out some ambrosia and nectar. She popped a lid open and put a straw. She gently put the straw into Artemis lips, as she took small sips. Thals took the bottle.

" After some nectar, she might need to sleep. So I suggest you take camp, but after what happened, the smell of the decay can be toxic, so you should propbably take camp somewhere else. " She gave them a card. " Go to this adress, it shouldn't be far from here. Hand them this card at the front desk, and they will know." Thals nodded as she got up. Mist picked her up bridal-style.

" Oi! Mist what are you doing?!" she yelled. I heard Mist chuckle.

" You hurt leg didn't you?" Luna gulped. Mist walked over and sat on Celena, as Celena purred a litte.

Mist lowered his head and kissed Luna on the lips, as she began to drift off. " Good night." Celena roared as she started to run, and get into the sky. We dropped our mouths.

_" T-the t-tiger can f-fly!?"_ I yelled.

I felt my chest clench and felt this feeling, that for so long that I had forgotten, stir inside me. What was it? I widened my eyes as I remebered. Jelously. But why? why was I feeling this feeling? Who were Mist and Luna? How could they elimate such monsters? Who were _they? _


	8. Chapter 8:Appearance

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series! Rick Riodan does. -w- I'm just a loyal reader like everyone else._

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Appearance**_

_**Normal POV**_

Over the course of the days passed, accidents kept happening. Explosions in Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood, injuries, near- death experinces, intruding the god's territories and temples, running out of soda and chips, and so forth.

There was pointing fingers at everyone, and everyone did their best to solve it. Even though this was dragging long enough.

" Percy, Luna." said Ouranus as they bowed respectfully. So did the rest of the group of children.

" What is it dear grandfather?" said Audrey.

" I will need you to go to Olympus and introduce yourselves to the gods and deimi-gods." they snapped their heads at him in surprise.

" Why Grandpa?" asked Percy. He smiled weakly.

" Accidents have been happening all over, causing Chaos. Now sides are blaming each other, and I fear that if this is not solved soon... there will be another civil war. But even more chaotic." everyone stood up and were very serious.

" We can not let that happen! Percy did so much to help to prevent a civil war, and the fight with Gaia!" yelled one of the kids. Everyone cheered a long. Ouranus raised his hand, and everyone quieted down.

" I know you all are willing to do this, for I too was against my _**wife's**_ decicison. However, we shall not send everyone to aid them, but we will need to send all of your commanders to help support Percy." everyone cheered and Percy smiled gratefully at them, for his family was willing to back him up.

Audrey kneeled down and so did everyone else. " We shall do this mission, for our dear parents and our dear grandafather." Ouranus nearly cried as he watched his grandchildren loved him. They all got up and they smiled, as they began to go back to Earth, but as everyone began to leave, Audrey was said to stay behind. She put her head on her grandfather's lap.

" Audrey... I will need you stick with Percy even more." she nodded. " For I worry about his past will catch up to him and lock him in his own prision."

" I understand, I will do my best." she got up after Ouranus placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

" Be careful my grand-daughter." she bowed. " I will." with that in a flash she disappeared.

* * *

_**Poseidon's POV**_

I put my head on my fist, and listen to reports from all over, that were all about the accidents. I groaned inside as I wanted to hear reports of Percy. There were deimi-gods as they were all sorting through papers and reports. I sighed as I saw Drake flirting with another girl behind Annabeth's back.

Suddenly there was a huge blow of wind and the deimi-gods had to attack themselves to something from being blown away.

**" ZEUS!"** we yelled. He looked at us.

" It's not me!" when the wind died down, we saw a group of kids, from ranges of 10-18, standing right in front of us. Everyone got their weapon out, while the new arrivals were calm.

In front of the group was a person in a cloak with stars on it and a girl who looks about 18 years old. Her hair was long and was black, and blond at the end, with beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a black sleevless turtleneck, which was kinda crazy since it was summer! A red and black checkered skirt with chains, black pants that reached to her thigh and super long black converse. She crossed her arms. diamond shaped earring, made from metal hung from her ears.

" Who are you?! State yourselves!" commanded Zeus. They bowed slightly.

" I'm sorry to intrude my lord, we too, are surprised about our entrance. My name is Idalia, and this is my partner Mystogan, A.K.A. Mist if you would know. However please do not call him Mist, because he does not like people calling him by his nickname other than the people he truly trusts." we all gaped at them.

" Wait it's you!" pointed Will to Idalia. She smiled and turned to him.

" Hello. It's been a while. How've you been?" we all turned to him and to her back and forth.

" You two know each other?" said Athena. She turned to Athena. " Yes for a short while, lady Athena. I believe it was to searching the nest, and saving the stupid son of the sea god, Drake from going to his and his comrades death." said Idalia. We all spun toward Drake who was red with anger.

" Why are you here...?!" he yelled as he grabbed her shirt. Suddenly he was thrown back and landed quite far away, his shirt was left with a giant line. A girl with long black hair that was in twin tails, but at the top it was a bun but after that it was long. Her eyes brown. She was wearing a red and yellow chinese dress with beautiful embrodiments, that reached to her thigh, but at the sides were in a V, black pants that reached to her thigh, black gloves that left the fingers free but on top of the glove was a metal plate and her shoes...

we all coughed and dropped our mouths as we saw what she was wearing for her feet. The boots were metal and dark red, in the shape of dragon feet, but at the point there was a long and sharp blade, there was a golden plate to cover her knees. She smiled, taunting him as she held out her arms and hands in a fightning position.

" Who are you?!" yelled Drake.

One of Drake's friends, came up and began to pull out a sword and charged at her. She smiled as she spun on her hands, kicking him in the stomache, sending him far back as he crashed into the the column, his sword immediately cut up into perfect pieces, falling to the ground. When she stopped spinning, she jumped in the air and landed a few feet away, landing with a heavy sound, almost cracking the floor apart.

" My name is Ming Ling. Deascent of Ares and Mars." Everyone gasped. She held up her fingers for silence. " My parents are cousins." everyone let out an 'Oh that makes sense'.

Drake gurrowed his eyebrows in annoyance and charged at Ming Ling with a sword but he was stopped by a girl in a pink and white kimono. She had dark blue hair, probably dyed, that was tied in a ribbon into a pony tail that was one sided, her sash red, and she was wearing wooden saddles. In her sash was a katana with a accesores at the end, and in her hand that was blocking Drake's sword was a pink fan. He growled at her. He backed up and began to attack her but she kept blocking with her fan and soon she kicked him in the stomache. I guess the force was really powerful because blood was shot out from his mouth and with a swing of her fan, she disarmed him, the sword sticking out of the column. She closed her fan and bowed, before Ming grabbed her gently, pulling her gently toward their group.

" Now who are you!?" yelled Annabeth. She turned to Annabeth and bowed.

" My names is Sakura Sasaki. Daughter of Aphrodite. Nice to meet you." as she bowed. She looked like she was 13, while Ming was like 18.

" Ahem..." we looked toward Zeus. " May we ask your names?" he asked. They nodded.

" This is Arieal. Daughter of Demeter. Commander and our head nurse." Arieal stepped up, with a hand on her hip, her appearance not like an average daughter of Demeter.

" My name is Arieal, daughter of Demeter. It's nice to meet you." She went back to Idalia, staying loyaly next to her and Mist.

" This is Karia and Karls." two twins came up and stepped up, hand in hand.

" My name is Karia/Karls. Children of Ares." they said simoutesly. There was some snickers as they watched them hold hands. Until there was a machine gun right in front of their faces. Ming and Sakura walked over to the, and softly pushed down their weapons, before guiding them back to the group, putting their hands on their shoulders.

" Yes I forgot to say, but do not say anything bad or do anything bad to either of them, unless you want to be killed." said Idalia. With that, they held up knifes to state their point. They shivered. They stayed right in front of Idalia like siblings protecting their older sister.

" This is Karren." A handsome boy with blond eyes and blue eyes walked up, causing some of the girls to squeal.

" My name is Karren, a proud son of Apollo." as he bowed, one of his hands on his back and the other in front of his chest, his hand on his heart, Apollo beamed.

" This is Alice, she's one of my commanders for the 6 army." A girl with short black hair appeared with a streak of pink dye , with greenish-yellow eyes. She was wearing a pink graphic t-shirt, with a turqouise skirt, and black pants, and pink converse. She had numerous bracelets, rubber and metal on her arms.  
" Hi!~ My name is Alice! Daughter of Aphrodite!" she yelled happily. She stepped aside and stretch her hands to her side. " This is my half-sister Aliena!" A girl that looked the same as Alice, except her hair dye was lite purple, and her eyes were blue. She nodded. They held hands and connected their backs together.

" We're the A&A team!" they yelled happily. When they were finished, they skipped back together, smiling happily. Some of the boys were staring at them sumgly, but when suddenly they fell on their knees shaken as the two snapped their fingers.

" This is Jude." a guy with brown hair and blue eyes appeared and he was smiling like a maniac. He was just wearing a green sleeve-less shirt, with baggy brown pants, and runners.

' he's a son of Hermes...' we thought out.

" Yo! My name is Jude, and I'm a son of Hermes!" he said.

" He's one of our assisans." we widened our eyes and we saw Jude twirling a kunai, whistling quietly. He smiled at us when he stopped spinning his weapon.

" Don't worry I won't kill you. But if you piss me off or my leaders, I probably will." we dropped a sweat.

"This is Raven and this is his sister Elizabeth. Commanders of the magic army" A boy and a girl with black hair and purple eyes came up. Elizabeth was wearing a black tank top with checked skirt, with ripped stockings, and she was wearing boots. Her hair lack with dyes. Raven was wearing a black t-shirt, underneath a purple shirt, black pants, chains on his hips, black runners, and there was a lot of rings of his fingers. I raised my eyebrows at that and realized that his sister had a lot of earrings on her ears, and rings as well.

They bowed a little. " My name is Elizabeth, and this is my brother, Raven, we are children of Hecate." With that they just stood quietly.

" This is our blacksmith and our head inventer, Carren." A person about 17 years old, black hair, and brown eyes apepared. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, demin jeans that were really worn down.  
He bowed.

" My name is Carren. Son of Hephateus." we tilted our heads.

" _Karren?"_

" **C**arren. With a _**C**_!" he said. He stood behind Mist, and began to ticker with something. Like Father like son.

" Is that it?" Idalia looked around and had a puzzled face.

" No actually we're missing 5 more but I'm sure they will appear soo-" suddenly there was a huge 'Boom'! and a bright flash. When the light down, we saw 4 kids about the age 12, and I recongized two of them.

They groaned as they got up, shaking a little.

" Damn it Lucas! This is why I don't go traveling when Luca's offers us to go light speed travel!" said a boy with sandy blond hair, and sea green eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, and a demin jeans, with dark blue converse. He was wearing a shark tooth, necklace.

A boy with blond hair, and deep sky blue eyes lowered his eyes at them. He was wearing a lite blue shirt, demin jeans, and black converse, around his waist was a black sports jacket.

" Well sorry, but we were late! What else do you propose?!"

" Hm.. I don't know, teleport!?" yelled the other guy.

As they began bickering head to head. A girl with long curly, sandy blond hair, and the same green eyes. Her face with tiny freckles. She was wearing a sea-green tank top, a short sleeved blue hoodie, and white shorts, with green surfer shoes, pushed them apart but was pushed back. She began to look frantcilly, before running to Mist. She began to speak rapidly, and he began to walk towards the bickering two. With that, he put his hands on both of their shoulders, and they looked at him. That was it before they were being good friends like nothing happened.

Idalia smiled before turning back to guys.

" Excuse us my lord, this is our remaining commanders. " They all stood right in the front, proudfully. Zeus widened his eyes, Hades and so did I. Idalia smiled. Everyone turned to each other to look for answers.

The boy with blond hair stepped up.

" Hi my name is Lucas. Son of Zeus." everyone around us gasped so did I. I turned to Zeus, where Hera was glaring at him. He bowed to Hera who was taken by surprise.

" Hello Mother in law, wait I mean Lady Hera." he said. Hera's anger was immediately extinguished. Everyone turned to each other in surprise. I saw two of the children look at me, before standing up front next.

They both bowed.

" Hello my lord, my lady. My name is Kyle, son of Poseidon." everyone turned to me. " My name is Sachiel, daughter of Nepturne. " we gasped. The gods were staring at her who whimpered before hiding behind Kyle.

" Um, my lords? Can you please not stare at her? She's freaking out." the gods blinked as they saw her on the brink of tears. Idalia walked over and helped her clean her tears before putting a piece of candy in her mouth. She smiled, before moving the candy in her mouth. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

I blinked as I saw only three when I saw there was four. They noticed and began to look around. Idalia held up a finger.

" Sorry there is aother girl in the group and she doesn't like meeting people much." Idalia ran before helping a girl walk into the room. Nico gasped.  
She had black eyes almost like Hades, and silky dark hair. She was quite lean and she was kinda average height, with olive skin and a green hat. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a moon on it, a purple shirt under her black t-shirt, a brown elather jacket that was rolled up to her elbow, black demin pants, and black boots. Hades nearly fell over.

" This is Bianca, daughter of Hades." Mist walked over before gently leading her to the front.

" Hi my name is Biana, daughter of Hades, it's nice to meet you." instead of her shy self, she looked with more confidence.

A black cloud with stars appeared and everyone gasped as they saw a girl with silky blak hair, copper coloured skin, and black eyes. She was quite tall and she was wearing a black shirt, with a jacket that was dark blue, with a star pendant on it, demin blue jeans, and high-heeled boots. Artemis , and Thalia gasped. Idalia turned around.

" _Oh! You made it!_" she said happily. She smiled.

" Of course, there was some trouble, so I had to take care of it."

Artemis gasped as she shrunk to her human size, and ran up to the mysterious person. Thalia walked up and helped Artemis stay up as she too looked surprise. Those who were here a long time ago gasped as well with dumbounded faces.

_**" Z-zoey?!"**_she smiled.

" Hey you guys. I'm back."


	9. Chapter 9:Identity Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series_

_Note from me:_

_Hi guys! I hurried up and did the next chapter which is short but importaint. :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Identiy revealed**_

_**Idalia's POV**_

I smiled as I saw Artemis and Thalia about to cry in happiness. I produced two handkerchiefs and handed them to the crying two. Zoey hugged them warmly.

" How...?" asked Thalia, as she turned to me. I smiled.

" We will tell you later, but right now, I think you three should sit together." they nodded as they sat down. I walked back to the front.

" That is all of our commanders here." I said loudly. " Well except for one person." everyone muttered in confusion as I signalled for Mist to take off his cloak. He nodded and he slowly began to take off his clothes. A white mask covering his face, everyone started to watch intently. I saw that he was wearing he was wearing a white t-shirt, a black jacket the collar up, demin jeans, and converse. He reached up to his mask, and slowly began to take it off, dropping the mask, with a huge 'clang'.

Everyone gasped, their faces stuck in shock.

His sea-green eyes looking at them.

" Percy Jackson, aka Mist, son of Poseidon, 1st commander." I stood next to him as we bowed.

" Idalia, 2nd commander." we looked at them.

" _The warriors of Ouranus ready for duty._" we chanted out loud, so did Zoey as she stood next to Percy/Mist.


	10. Chapter 10:Luna and Audrey

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Luna & Audrey**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Tears fell down from my cheek as I saw Percy alive. I screamed and ran up to him.

"** PERCY!**" he turned around and I was about to go hug him, until I found myself on the floor, with an arrow near my throat, and a sword. I widened my eyes as everyone gulped.

" That's enough." commanded Percy. Zoey stepped back, and so did Arieal who were still glaring at me. I got up.

" _Percy?_" as I tried to touch his face, wanting to kiss him. He growled and pulled Idalia into his arms, stepping back. I felt my heart broke. I looked at Percy, his face full of anger, and Idalia placed a hand on his face broke from his anger and turned to Idalia. She smiled before hugging him. He took a deep breath in and out, after several times, his aura of anger gone.

" Percy...?" said Thals. He turned to her, hsi face smiling.

" Hey Pinecone face, how's it been?" Thals ran up to him and yelled in his face.

" _**HOW'S IT BEEN?! HOW IS IT BEEN?! AFTER 3000 YEARS, AND THAT'S HOW YOU SAY TO ME!?**_" Percy plugged his ears as he leaned back, while also being shaken by his shoulders by Thals. Idalia giggled like crazy. After Thals finished yelling at him, he was tackled into a hug.

So did the rest of everyone.

" Whoah! I'm gonna be choked to death!" everyone let go.

" Percy is that really you?" said Grover.

" It's all me G-man." Grover bleated with happiness. Everyone started to fire questions, like they were firing fireworks at the 4th of July.

"QUIET!" he yelled. Everyone shut up. " I know guys that I have been gone for 3000 years but I will answer all of your questions later." they nodded.

" Why are you back!?" we looked and saw Drake full of anger his face mad. Percy lowered his eyes at him.

" Hello_** brother**_, how've you been?" he spat with venom. He screamed as he charged Percy, but then he was thrown back from some darkness, and he was flipped over, stuck.

" What?!" we looked and saw Bianca holding out her hands, her eyes red. Her shadow rose up and took form of something frightening.

" Bianca! Stay down!" commanded Percy. Bianca lowered her hands, her shadow went back to normal. She glared at him before walking away. Idalia smiled. She turned to Nico, who was still looking at Percy and Bianca. She nudged Percy who grinned.

" Yo! Nico, Hazel, why don't you go and get to know your new half-sister?" he winked at them before they smiled. Bianca tilted her cap down a little, staring at them with a tiny smile. Idalia ushered them out, with a grin on her face. She let out a breath before turning back to face us. We felt a small tremor, and we saw the warriors of Ouranus turn to Idalia.

" It's about to become night right?" said Karia. She nodded. Idalia stretched her arms.

" Well it's time for her turn, so I'll see you guys later." A bright light appeared and she was gone. They turned to look at Apollo's throne, everyone questioning. We heard walking and we saw Luna coming from Apollo's throne. Wearing the same outfit as last time, her arms crossed over her chest.

" Now who are you? and why did you appear behind Apollo's throne?" asked Jason. She smiled slightly walking toward the middle. She took in a deep breath.

" My name is Luna, it's nice to meet you all." everyone widened their eyes.

" Wait why weren't you here in the beginning?!" yelled Hermes.

" Because, it's my curse." we widened our eyes.

" What?"

" It would be more clearer if I reveled myself." she closed her eyes, and her body began to change. In front of us was Audrey herself.

" Audrey!?" yelled everyone. She bowed a little.

" Wait... what the heck is going on?" yelled Leo. Audrey put her hand on her chest, her face serious.

" This is my curse, as a daughter of Apollo." we gaped at her. " Usually, children of Apollo are born during the time when the sun is up." They nodded. She turned to Will. " Will do you remeber what time you were born?" he looked at his fingers, then at Audrey. " Around noon."

" How about you Austin, Kayla?" they thought for a moment.

" Around 3." said Austin. " For me at 10 am." said Kayla. Audrey nodded, then turned to face the gods.

" You see? Children of Apollo are born when the sun is up. However for me... I was born at night, 9pm or at midnight." she said. We gasped.

" My mother, my father, and my dad's mom knew what was wrong. My dad's mom, was a deascent of Athena, she knew I was befallen with a curse." she closed her eyes.

" Wait your saying as if you had another father. Isn't Apollo your father?" said Athena. She nodded.

" Yes Apollo is my father, but I had another father. His blood flows within me." we widened our eyes.

" My mother was a grand-daughter of Aphrodite, my father's mother, was a deascent of Athena, and my father was son of Hermes." we dropped our mouths. She looked at us. " And I'm also a daughter of Apollo." she smiled painfully.

" Wait you never told us that your father's mother was a deascent of Athena!" said Jude. She lowered her eyes painfully.

" Never got the urge, besides I didn't share it cause I never thought it was nessceary." she said. She turned to the gods.

" Wait if you're... that means..." said Hermes. She smiled.

" That's right, Hermes, Athena, and Aphrodite are my grand-parents, and Apollo is my father." everyone went silent. She turned to me. " That means I'm also your half-sister, and Chirs's. Oh also Piper!"

" Hold on a minute. If you're all of their children, shouldn't you be hunted by monsters?!" said Chris. She nodded.

" Normally, but my curse isn't as bad as it is. You see, it seems the fate knew that, so they befallen on me a curse to change into another person, so it would throw off the monster's smell, but also to allow me to fight to survive. However at night, I must take on the form of Luna, to survive. If I don't... my body will burn up, because since I am a daughter of the moon and the sun, I must have both balances. " She looked at her hand. " Plus I'm under a powerful deitys protection." we tilted our heads.

" Who's...?"

" Lord Ouranus's protection." she said, her mouth moving to those words, slowly, as time had been slowed down.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series!_

_**Chapter 11: Our own family **_

_**Percy's POV**_

I grabbed my stomache as I watched everyone, their faces shocked, laughing my head off. Audrey giggling like crazy and laughed so hard that she had to run to another room, her fist hitting the wall. So was the rest of the team. After a couple of minutes, they blinked and Audrey had recovered from her laughing problem.

" Say what?" said Grover.

" You heard her." they blinked. They started movig their mouths, opening and closing, no sound coming out from their mouths.

" I can guess what they want to say..." said Raven. Lizzy nodded. " Me too."

" How?" said Frank. They pointed to their heads. " Mind-reading." Frank raised his eyebrows.

" I know you guys wanna ask more about this but Percy and Audrey need to go somewhere, and we need to go back." said Arieal. They shook their heads after blinking a few times.

" Why?" asked Apollo.

" Because Audrey, and Percy have to go on their date." said Kyle and Sachiel. Me and Audrey blushed red, while Aphrodite squealed. I turned to them, and put an angry face. They grinned.

" What?" said Annabeth. We turned to her. She marched up to Audrey, who took her by the front of her shirt. I made a move but Audrey turned to me and smiled. I widened my eyes and let her handle it. She put her hand on Annabeth's fist, pushing them gently making Annabeth to let her go.

" How long have you guys been dating?" said Annabeth with a smug look, crossing her arms over her chest. Audrey looked at her, puting her hand on her hip, her face perfectly calm.

" We've dated for a long time." I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. Jason, and the others began to elbow me.

" Luckly to have 2 girls fight over you." I rolled my eyes.

Audrey looked above her without moving her eyes, thinking. " Ah...about..." she began to count using her fingers.

" If I remeber this marks the 3002 years." said Lucas. Audrey blinked as she remebered.

" Wait... 300- 3002 years?!" yelled everyone. We plugged our ears from the screeching. Annabeth's face dumb-founded.

" Though it took some time~" said Alice.

Audrey blushed red, and I pulled her into my arms, putting my head on hers. Smiling to myself. I looked to the side and saw Annabeth, face full of jelously and anger. I looked to the other side, and saw my old friends, putting their hands on their mouth, laughing. I raised an eyebrow and blushed a bit.

I looked and saw the gods, having...amused faces? Okay when a god or gods for that matter have amused faces, either it's a good thing or it's gonna be a bad thing. Usually it's a bad thing.

I felt a hand on my arm, and stared into the eyes of the person I love. She smiled at me.

" Look at the time, it's getting late, we should probably go, besides I don't want to leave Lauren watching over the house for any longer." said Audrey. I stared at her watch and realized it was nearly 9pm. The gods blinked, so did the others.

" what?"

" Oh, we have kids about 5-10 where we live, so we got to go and take care of them." the gods gaped a little.

" You take care kids...?"

" Mostly kids who were abonded, or were about to kill. Some of their parents dead, or just kids from other deimi-gods. Over-all, we're like a huge family." said Jude. They blinked, before nodding.

" Besides... we need to sleep." said Raven, who was yawning. Everybody started to yawn, as they realized they were getting tired. I turned to my old friends.

" I'll catch up with you guys later." they nodded.

" Oh and Zoe, take as much time as you want." said Audrey cheerfully. She smiled.

We bowed. " We shall be off now." I took Audrey's hand in mine, and we began to walk away, the rest of us following. I heard running, and saw Annabeth running after me.

" PERCY! Wait!" I gritted my teeth, before carrying Audrey bridal style as we hurried our pace.

Annabeth's hand inches away from me, and then we teleported away...

We blinked and saw that were back home. I sighed. We heard faint cheering and squealing. We looked and saw the kids running up to us, their hands out.

" Percy! Audrey!" Audrey smiled before she got down, giving each of them a hug. I began to take up a few of the kids.

" Have you been good?" I asked. They smiled and nodded. I smiled.

" Good, now run a long, and brush your teeth. It's time for bed." they protested in their cute voices but they did as I commanded. Audrey smiled at me. Everyone else began to go to the big bath house that was seperated from girls and boys. I felt something on my arm and saw Audrey leaning against me. I looped my arm around her waist, smiling. I carried her bridal style again as I walked up the stairs into our room. I put her on the bed, as I grabbed some of our clothes.

I felt some hug me and saw Audrey smiling happily. I felt myself melt. I pulled her to our couch as I put her on my lap, barely weighing anything. She looped her arms around my neck before I took her chin, giving her a kiss on the lips. I tasted something sweet yet tangy. She moaned as I began to leave kisses. She touched my cheek as I held her in my arms, her body fitting completely. I began to twirl a lock of her hair.

" Are you alright?" she asked. I looked at her.

" I'm fine, what about you?"

" Just tired and all, but when I'm with you, I feel fine." I smiled as I kissed her forehead.

" Come on, let's hurry up and get a bath." she protested in small whimpers, and I chuckled at her cute face.

" After we finish taking a bath, I promise I will make it hard for you to sleep." I winked. She grinned slightly before grabbing her clothes, pulling me toward the bath house. I smiled. I felt happy and warm when I'm with Audrey, Annabeth out of mind, disappearing into the picture of the person I love.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

**Chapter 12**

_Everyone in the whole Greek, and Roman world, began to talk about the rumour of the legendary hero Percy Jackson back. Though some believe it's just a rumour or a myth, they live in the world of mythology so... do they believe it's true or not?_

**Percy's POV**

I was in the kitchen, getting some tea ready for Audrey. Sheesh, she always do stuff so much, I get worried she might faint, though she nevers seems tired...

I opened the cupboard and got her Virgo cup and my Leo Cup. I chuckled to myself as I remebered when she bought this cup for me...

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_I was sitting at a table, with a cup of blue coke, reading a book. Yes me Perseus Jackson reading a book. I just told Audrey that I would be staying with her and she basically jumped with glee. I felt myself become warm as I remembered her excitment. I thought to myself as I realized that I had a crush on Audrey, and I groaned to myself as I face-palmed myself thinking how to tell her. Luckly Audrey wasn't here right now cause she was out doing shopping, and plus she was out buying her books... I shuddered when I learned that she finished her books in 1 day... even the thickest book, it would take her 3 days to finish it. I heard faint yelling and screaming throughout the house, and smiled to myself. We recently took in some abandoned kids who were very picky for not wanting to leave us._

_" PERCY!" I looked and saw Audrey carrying a bunch of groceries and some other stuff. I pushed my chair back and helped her. She smiled at me gratefully._

_" What's this all for?" I asked._

_" Oh that! I want to make sugar cookies, and I'm thinking of making different flavouring of frosting." she said, as she began to put the groceries in the fridge. I looked and saw a box of sea salt_

_" Sea salt?" I asked. I looked at the other items. " Rose water... chocolate..." I looked and saw a lot of apples. I blinked. " Audrey, what's with the apples?" she walked over and began to put some of the items in the cupboard._

_" I'm gonna try making sea salt icing you know after tasting the sea salt ice cream, and I want to try using rose water." I nodded, grinning as I remembered the sea salt ice cream. " As for the apples, I planning to make apple favoured icing as well." I blinked and shrugged to myself._

_'Heck why not?' she went through her groceries and pulled out a newspapered wrapped item. I tilted my head. She began to unwrap it and there was a cup with a lion on it, and a symbol. I blinked._

_" Here! This cup is yours!" she said. I blinked. " Your birthday is August 18, right? I nodded. " Then you're a Leo!" I blinked before smiling._

_I leaned down before kissing her cheek. I smiled as she blushed. " Thanks." I blinked at what I did and my face was red. There was silence before I felt some wrap their arms around my waist. I looked and saw Audrey smiling at me. She went on her tip-toes before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I grinned like an idiot. Audrey laughed._

_I took her face in my hands and gave her a kiss on the lips. I felt her smile._

_" Well finally!" we broke apart in surprise and saw the others grinning like crazy as they held a camera. Audrey had her mouth opening her face red. So was mine. They started to laugh and so we began to chase them around the whole house..._

* * *

**_End of Flash Back_**

I smile as I began to pour tea into the two cups. I took the two cups and began to go to Audrey's study.

" Oh! Hey Percy!" I looked and saw Karren. I smiled.

" Hey Karren." He began to walk beside me.

" Taking some tea for my cute sister?" I nodded. He grinned. " Great! I'm happy that you're taking good care for her." I rolled my eyes.

" Doesn't everyone here do that too?" he smirked.

" Well... ya but still. I'm trying to do as much as I can to support here. After all she did save all of us." I nodded. " Well I got to go for my modeling job." he said. I nodded before he began to go to the garage. I knocked on the door somehow, and heard her voice.

" Come in!" I opened the door, and saw Audrey looking at a book, most likely her plans. I kissed her cheek, as she looked at me.

" Tea for you." I said. She smiled as she took it and sip it. She let out a sigh of relief. I sat down next to her, as we began to sip our tea like British people. All we need now, is a spectacle and a top hat for me. Chip chip cheerio!

" What are you looking at?" I asked. She looked at me.

" Some weapon designs that I might make, and some info on the Eygptians." she said. I nodded. She sighed as she got up. " Well enough studying for me. I'm gonna make some sugar cookies now." I nearly spitted out my tea as I tried not to laugh at the irony.

" Sea salt flavour icing?" She turned to me and she smirked. " Of course."

" How about Apple flavour?" she smiled as she rolled her eyes. " Yes of course."

" Whoot!" I cheered. I began to follow her as she went into the kitchen.

_**Audrey's POV**_

I was in Olympus, leaning against a pillar, my earbuds in my ears. I looked and saw the gods and the deimi-gods pissed at me. I raised an eyebrow. I sighed inwardly, pulling out my earbuds, stopping the music at the same time. I was wearing a purple t-shirt, a black jacket, and jeans with converse.

" So why am I here?" I asked.

" Why don't you turn to Luna now?" said Drake. I glared at him.

" If you were paying attention, I only have to turn into Luna at night. Any other time, I'm fine. " I said. He smirked as he was suddenly above my head. Everyone shouted for me to run but I sighed.

Soon I was on the other side, as he slammed into the pillar. I scoffed.

" Don't try. It's futile."

" Where's Percy?" as Annabeth as she threatened me with her dagger. I groaned as I face-palmed.

" Is that the only reason I'm here?!" I yelled. I looked at Annabeth. " Just for your info, even I told you, you wouldn't be able to get there!" I yelled.

" Why?"

" Because the House has a protective barrier." I looked and smiled as I saw one of my favorite people.

" Hey! Sorry I'm late, there was some problems at the faculty." I crossed my arms as she stood next to me.

" Huh, you're late. What's the problem?"

" A stupid Hydra bursted in when one of my co-workers accidentally took it's treasure." I face-palmed.

" Who are you?" said Zeus. She stepped at front.

" Uh pardon me my lord. My name is Amy, daughter of Athena." Amy has long blond hair, curly at the end, her eye's gray. She was wearing a lab coat, and under that was a black dress that reached to her thighs. The front of her was in a V shape, and she was wearing black high-heels, a shoulder bag on her shoulder. The boys started to drool.

" Why are you here?" asked Athena. She turned to her.

" Oh! Sorry Mother, but Audrey called me. Of course I had to finish up everything to spend time with my precious half-sister!"as she hugged me. I sighed.

" But of course I had to be called. "I complained.

" Now let's go!" as she began to pull me by my collar, as I began to listen to my mp3 as we exited out. Everyone faces dumb-found.

We got into the elevator and I stood up.

" Thanks for getting me out." she smirked.

" No problem. So what's new?"

" Do you believe Eygptian gods?" I asked.

" You gave me a lesson about gods and stuff when I was a small kid, so I do believe so."

" Someone is trying to get the Romans and Greeks to fight each other with the Eygptians, which all sides don't want."

" Another civil war and a full-fledge war?" she asked, rubbing her head. She took out a smoke and was about to light it until I glared at her. She gave me her smoke and I crushed in my hand, burning it to ashes.

" You're trying to quit remeber?" I said as we walked out of the elevator. She nodded.

" I remember." she said as she led me to her car. Her car was a small black car, that could hold 4 people not including the driver. I sat at the passengar sit, as she slid into the driver seat. She buckled in as I did, and she started the car, the engine purring. She relaxed as she began to drive.

" Your boyfriend helped you upgrade your car?" I asked. She smirked.

" Pretty much, I got to thank him for that." I scoffed.

" I hope he didn't add booster engines, last time he did, we nearly crashed, and I had to regrow my leg." I said. We stayed silent as we remebered the accident.

" I think he didn't, so we can relax." I nodded.

" By the way, don't you have a car?" she asked me. I nodded.

" Yes I do but it's being tampered with by your boyfriend." I said back.

" Ah Carren, tinkering away. I wonder what's he going to add? A tea machine?" I looked at her.

" Already did that." she raised an eyebrow as she slowed down at a red light, at an intersection.

" Really? I wonder what he's going to put?" she said as she moved the car again. We began to go up a hill to our house.

" Ha! I hope he doesn't put anything useless or dangerous in." I said. She laughed.

When we arrived at our house, I got off and went in, taking off my shoes in the process, placing them at the entrance. I began to take off my jacket and socks as I went in my room to see Percy trying to read the first book of Harry Potter. I looked and saw he was only about 10 pages through the book, even though he's been reading that book for what? 2 months? I began to walk and he looked up from his book.

" Hey, how did it go?" he asked. I sighed and began to put my discarded clothes in a pile as I put on a white t-shirt with an eagle on it, and a blue sports pants on.

Percy put down his book and walked over, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me on the cheek. I smiled.

" So...?"

" The reason Olympus called me was so they could get me to tell you where you are. Of course that means..." he tensed.

" Barging into the house..."

" Breaking down the house, since we are deimi-gods. Which leads us to harming our family, our friends, and maybe even their lifes." I said. He gripped around me a little tighter.

" Well I won't let them." he said. I smiled as I kissed back.

" I know. However I want to try and go on a peaceful solution." he nodded. He let go and we began to walk, we heard chuckling and happy screaming until we looked into the living room and saw Ouranus sitting down, playing with some of the kids, as they watched some of the older kids playing games. He smiled and he looked over.

" AH! Percy! Audrey! How are you?" I smiled before giving him a hug.

" We're fine." replied Percy. Ouranus smiled before shooing the children as they went to play.

" So let me guess, they have been calling you to Olympus a lot." I nodded. He sighed.

" It seems we need to act quick before something unpleasent occurs." we nodded. He held out his hands and an folder appeared, falling into his hands. He handed it to me, as I looked it over. I widened my eyes and nearly hurled at the pictures.

" I'm sorry to trouble you but there is something going wrong which I can't ignore." Percy took the pages out of my hand to read it as we nodded. He smiled sadly before disappearing into thin air. (Get it?)

We both looked at each other before standing up. I clapped my hands and everyone looked at us.

" Okay guys! Meeting! Now!" I yelled. Everyone nodded before dropping everything and running to the meeting room.

I told Percy to go ahead before ramming my hands at the wall, crying out my tears. The pictures of the deassamebled bodies of deimi-gods and one of my sister that agreed to follow me... my dear sister... Anna... their faces sad,and in pain, distance away from this world... I cried...


	13. Chapter 13: Idalia and Audrey?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Idalia and Audrey**_

_**Jason's POV**_

We were in a forest at New York, and we were walking around searching for any tracks of monsters. We've been searching for about 2 days, and the result? Nothing.

I was walking with some of campers of Camp Jupiter, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel. We were walking into a clearing and seem to be a mountain. When we stopped to catch our breath, I stared at the scenery. Grover and the others did a good job of planting more trees and now were very green. We heard rustling and heavy footsteps. We jumped and got our weapons out.

Out of nowhere, we saw a beautiful gold tiger. It's fur wasn't really out of gold but it was close to gold. I looked closer and saw that it's fur was quite soft. It was quite huge, and could possibly carry two people. I looked again and saw it was carrying a sadel, with a handle, lined with gold and copper. On it's head was a plate of metal, with a picture of a sun and moon, it's claws very sharp. It looked at us and jumped, snarling. We prepared ourselves until we heard screeching. We spun around and saw the tiger scratching monsters into dust and biting down a hellhound. In matter of seconds, the monsters were gone. It looked at us as it was licking it's paw before walking over. We stood still before growling at our weapons. I realized what it was saying.

" Guys... put away your weapons..." I said. They looked at me with strange looks.

" Are you kidding!?" yelled one of my campers. I glared.

" DO it!" they put away their weapons and I did the same. The tiger stopped growling, and began to rub itself against our legs. We laughed at the tickling feeling. We heard purring. I saw Leo reach into his magic belt, and pulled out a couple of jerky. The tiger walked over, before taking a bite of the jerky. It went on the ground and began to tear it apart, savouring it. Piper kneeld down and scratched it's ears.

" Don't worry, I got lots of jerky, so eat!" the tiger looked at him and continued to savour the jerky. We smiled as we looked at it.

" He likes to savour whatever meat he gets, no matter how much there is." we looked and saw Idalia, walking over. The tiger looked up and began to jump, licking her face. She laughed, and got him down.

" Good boy." she scratched his chin. She looked at us and grinned.

" Hey! Well isn't it Jason and the others." We went on guard but then the tiger bumped us a little, staring at us, like ' what the hell are you doing? it's safe, and she hasn't attacked you, so put down the weapons.' we put down our weapons and Idalia walked over and sat down. The tiger curled up behind her, it's head looking at us. We sat down.

" Um, why are you here?" asked Hazel. Idalia looked up.

" Oh! I'm here with some of my comrades on a mission." she said.

" Comrades?"

" She means us." we looked and saw Bianca and Lucas. Bianca was wearing a dark red t-shirt, underneath she was wearing a webbed sleeves, with dark skinny jeans with chains on her side, and boots, with her green cap. Lucas was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket, faded skinny jeans, and dark blue converse.

" Hey sis." said Bianca as she looked at Hazel. They both gave each other a hug before sitting down. Lucas was just standing.

" Hey bro." he said. He nodded at me and I did the same.

" So how is it?" asked Idalia.  
" There have been tracks of the monsters lurking around but it seems it's invisible. So we had to use our equipment." sighed Bianca.

" Invisible?" said Frank. Idalia went through the tiger's sadle and brought out goggles. She threw them to us and went put them on. We jumped as we saw tracks and monsters everywhere down below.

Idalia stood up. " It's a new defensive mechanisim that was formed around 1500 years ago, since deimi-gods both roman and greek, started to grow, therefore they had to develop a mechanism to hunt and to survive." as Idalia explained as she took of her goggles, letting them hand around her neck. We did the same.

" So... no one can see them, without any equipment?" said Frank. She scratched her head as she began to think.

" Well... not exactly, they can be seen those who can see through the mist, like mortals or priests, anyone who follow spirtual beliefs. People with specialized eyes, or such." replied Lucas. I looked at him.

" I realized that you didn't put on any goggles..." he blinked as he looked at me.

" Oh, I don't need equipment to see them." we gaped at him.

"What?"

" Lucas eyes have the ability to see things that can not be seen." said Idalia.

" How about you Bianca?" asked Hazel. Bianca blinked.

" My eyes are somewhat the same as Lucas but we have different abilities." we tilted our heads in confusion.

" Luca's eyes can see in the dark like an owl, or see anything pratically that are hidden. Like trap doors or the such. For example, there is a blaze of fire, and you try to find an exit but with the smoke, you can't. However Luca's eyes can see the exit even a layout of the building." we widened our eyes.

" What about Bianca?" everyone went silent, I guess it was a touchy subject.

" I can see the land of the dead, and other things." she replied, as she stood up. She began to walk away to somewhere. Idalia sighed.

" Her ability can see inivisible objects or animals but her abilities don't end at that." we stared at her. " Her eyes can see what's happening in the land of the dead, those who line at the gate, those in Charon's boat, and those who died. For example... Leo's mother's death." Leo widened his eyes.

" Jason's mother, Frank's mother, Hazel's mother... and so many more." said Idalia. My face was stuck in the face of disbelief. Idalia stood up and Lucas began to walk away.

" I'm gonna scout out." said Lucas. Idalia nodded and began to fly. There was silence, and Idalia was fidling with her fingers.

" What's wrong?" we asked. She snapped her head at us, pinching the bridge of her nose as she took in a deep breath.

" Sorry, just had a flash."

" A flash?" we asked. She looked at us, opening her mouth and closing it. I turned to my campers.

" Hey, why don't you guys go meet the others. Tell about the new defense mechanism of the monsters." they nodded and began to go. Idalia sighed.

" So..."

" I just saw what you guys went through... battling Gaea... gods you guys been through a lot." we widened our eyes.

" H-how did you know?" muttered Hazel. Idalia looked at us, the inside of her head turning. I saw her face go in shock, and all sorts of emotions but when I blinked, her face was back to normal.

" Nothing, just ignore it." she stood up and stretched. We raised our eyebrows at her but she just ignored us and went on her tiger. She got her googles out and began to put them on. She waved her hand and a golden and white spear appeared. She twirled it to get use to the weight. The spear head was golden, and the rod was white. The shape of the spear looked chinese. She looked at us.

" Wanna come with?" we looked at each other and nodded. Her tiger jumped and we all began to go down. We were all in a forest as we began to move. We put on the goggles looking around. We heard a crack and a growl and we looked to see a monster. It was a hybrid monster, a cross between a wolf, a crocodile and a lion.

" _What the he-_" said Leo before he was silent when he saw Idalia glared at him. She put her finger to her lips, asking us to be quiet. Her tiger lowered a little and began to quietly stalk to the monster. Frank notched a bow, and everyone got their weapons out.

It looked at us and growled. We stopped and got ready. It howled, wait it was a between with a howl, roar, and a scream. We heard more howling and thousand more came.

" Holy shit that's a lot of hybrids." said Leo. It all growled and began to attack. I sent a charge of electricity at the first group, knocking them back, slamming into the other ones, while slicing some of them. When I thought they were gone, I saw them get up, growling more angrily at us charging.

" What?!" it was near my face if it wasn't Idalia's tiger and Idalia, smashing into them, piercing them.

" Thanks." she grinned as she offer her hand as I stood up.

" Careful, these monsters aren't your regular monsters! You gotta actually kill them!" she yelled. The rest of us nodded, and we began to charge. I looked at the others and they were handling the situation okay, with some help of Idalia. In her hand was a creascent sword that was white and golden, and black sword in her other hand. She jumped off her tiger and began to attack furiously. I got together with the others as we watched her take on some of the monsters as all of them began to attack her, instead of us. We shivered. She was an angel, who was tearing down on the demons.

We began to attack them from behind, hearing whelps, screams, and other sounds of pain.

" Jason!" I looked and saw Reyna and a few others of the campers coming. They stopped as if they were like ' what the hell are they fightning?' I remebered that they were invisible. I widened my eyes to warn them and saw a mosnters creep behind them.

" LOOK OUT!" they spun around and the monsters revealed itself. They tried to kill it but they were getting scratches. They all regroup all together and we were all staring at them, our weapons ready to hit. When all things was going so well, I thought to myself. ' For once maybe we can all-' I felt some send me back to reality and saw Idalia shaking her head.

" What ever you're thinking, don't think of it. Once you think of it, it might have an oppisite effect." I widened my eyes, could Idalia read minds?

Idalia dug into her pouch at her back, and threw at the pack of monsters. A huge puff of smoke and flashes appeared, making the monsters run for a while.

" Run while we get the chance!" no one complained as we began to run. When we were about to reach into a safe zone, we heard a growl. We looked and saw a monster jumping at us, it's claws out. We dodged but one of us didn't dodge fast enough and heard one of our campers scream. It began to bite and chew, his voice silent. The monster howled and it's shape began to change into something more...hideous... We heard screams and I looked to see everyone from camp, staring at us, with shocked faces. We heard Idalia scream and we snapped our heads at her. Her face angry. The monster looked up and was soon knocked back so far and with so much force, it cause the ground to crack and fall. Idalia glared at it, and began to send painful strokes at it. It's howl, went silent.

We heard more growls and saw more monsters. It growled at Idalia, and she gripped her weapon more tightly. She yelled at them, and soon the monsters attack. Suddenly when we were about to lose, a huge blast of electricity and a huge wave of water appeared, wiping them out. We looked and saw Mist, with some of their comrades. Mist/Percy looked different. His hair was still black, but his eyes was blue and looked like the sky, his skin a little more pale.

Mist/Percy looked around, looking at the chaos.

" PERCY!" we turned to see Annabeth running towards him. Percy lowered his eyes at her distastefully. When Annabeth tried to kiss him, Percy looked at Idalia with shocked eyes and ran to her when she was on her knees looking at the dead camper. Percy circled his arms around her, her head on his shoulder, crying silently. Percy began to smooth her hair, and carried her, like she weighed nothing. Idalia tried to speak but when she couldn't, Percy began to speak for her.

" My comrade Idalia, wants to say, what was his name?" A camper came up, looking down.

" His name was Charles." Idalia began to speak into Percy's ears and saw Annabeth with a pang of jelously. Percy nodded, as she spoke into his ears.

" 'Can we give him a proper burial?, I would like to send him off to the Underworld peacefully and safely.' that's what Idalia wants." everyone looked, and nodded. Idalia got down and took the cloth from the campers. She began to pick the remaining pieces from Charles, and began to put them onto the clothe. When she finished, she began to tie it, carrying it, respectfully and was silent. Everyone followed. There was a huge brazier, the fire burning high. She dumped it in the fire, and she stood respectfully as everyone began to murmur respectfully. Me and my friends seperated from the group and began to step away. I looked and saw Percy carrying Idalia into a tent that one of the campers offered them, the tent was a special tent so they could be alone.

We all went in and saw Percy snap his head at us. He grinned.

" Hey guys, wait just a minute, I'll be with you guys in just a minute." he stood up and began to tuck Idalia in who was sleeping. Raven, and Elizabeth came in.

" Watch over for me?" they smiled and nodded. Percy guided us to a table, we all sat down. He closed his eyes and his appearance went back to normal. " Sorry for the look, it's all part of me being Mist." we nodded. A couple of drinks appeared. We saw a small glow and saw Idalia changing into...

" _**AUDREY?!**_" Percy shut us up, and waved for Elizabeth. She began to wave her hands and began to mutter, a small spark appeared. She nodded.

" Sorry, I had to ask Elizabeth to cast a spell for us to prevent anyone from entering or hearing us." we were about to ask something but Percy held up his hands.

" Yes, wait. Idalia is Audrey, and Audrey is Idalia."

" but what about Luna?" asked Reyna.

" She's Luna and Idalia." we began to bombard him with questions before got us to shut up.

" Okay, you all know about Luna? With so much power of the night, she needs the oppisite effect, that's Idalia. Basically, it's like Apollo and Artemis. They are twins and were born as the sun and the moon. It's like Audrey. Audrey is the mother of Idalia and Luna, like... you know what I mean!" he threw his arms up. We laughed. Same old Percy.

" So... _why_ keep it a secret?" asked Leo.

" Imagine, you all know her ancestry .. she is already powerful as she is... but when once the others hear this? Chaos, they will ask her to be killed, or the gods will imprison her, forever." we widened our eyes. It was true, no deimi-god that powerful would be left alone. She would be watched forever, locked, and would be always chased.

" That's why..."

" We will have to watch her." we spun and saw the gods standing there. Oh chicken Mcnugget, this can't be good... which never is...


	14. Chapter 14: Prison?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~**_

* * *

_**NOTE FROM ME!:**_

_**Hi guys! W I like to say thanks to the people reading this and reviewing this story! Also I like to tell you that I don't have Microsoft word. Don't ask why, because I just don't. As much as I want it, I don't have it. So now that's over with, on with the story!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Prison? **_

_**Audrey's POV**_

I was surronded in black and heard faint yelling. I groaned and snapped my eyes open. I look and see the gods, and Percy yelling.

" You can't take her and imprision her!" yelled Percy. I widened my eyes.

" But she can not remain in the mortal world! she is too powerful!" yelled Athena. Everyone began to take sides, and I did my best New York whistle which Percy taught me. Everyone turned to me. I realized I was in a white t-shirt, blue shorts. I got up and walked over to the middle, nearly falling over if it wasn't for Lizzy. I smiled gratefully at her and began to stand by myself while putting my hair into a pony tail. I looked at them.

" Before you all bust out your magical weapons, what the hell is going on?"No one said anything. I growled in annoyance and turned to Athena.

" My lady, will you please tell me what's going on? Or are you guys going to imprision me into a cage, trying to make me unable to go out to the mortal world, causing havoc and chasos?" they stepped back in surprise. I face-palmed myself.

" H-how..." said Apollo.

" 1. Don't yell like crazy infront of a person that you are talking about who is asleep 2. Can we all sit down? 3. I'm hungry." everyone was about to say something, but then there was an explosion. I immediately turned into Idalia and into my battle wear. We all ran out and saw a huge tower of smoke in one area. Everyone was armed. I looked and sighed.

" Okay... quit fooling around you stupid heads." I said. Everyone turned to me and to the tower of smoke.

" Oh come on! Can't you let us play for a while." I kept my poker face on. " Nope." they stepped out.

A girl with blond hair, with dozens of dye streaks appeared. She was wearing a black cotton tank-top, with a leather jacket, blue jeans and boots. A boy with black hair, with dark skin, blue eyes, appeared. He was wearing a white t-shirt, with tan shorts which had a lot of pockets, a wrist band on one of his arms and he was wearing runners.

" Yo."

" Hey." I said back.

" You guys know each other?" said Poseidon.

" Well more like... actually ya pretty much we do." I said. They grinned.

" Geez did you have to wipe out all the monsters? You could've left us a little." said the boy. I glared at him.

" For your infomation, Derek, We just lost a camper because of them." they blinked and looked down.

" Sorry... by the way, we need to discuss things now. The Eygptian gods are getting a little... antsy." said Derek. I nodded.

" We will discuss things as soon as I get things wrapped up here. Sadie how is your situation." she shook her head.

" Not so good, we had to fight our way here, even flying. Those things are increasing by the minute." said Sadie hastily. I gulped a little.

" Okay, we'll discuss things immediately, let me go and wrap up things. I'll send you the coordinates." they nodded and they took out their wands. They raised it in the air, and disappeared.

I turned and began to walk. I looked at my team. " Everyone, be ready." they nodded and began to run off. I spun towards the gods.

" As much as you want to deal with me as soon as possible, I think it's better to hold it off, until this whole mess is over. With me..." I turned to Posiedon. " And Percy." He widened his eyes, and I spun around to set out...

_' What ever you throw at us __**Anubis**__... we won't back down that easily!' _


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series!_**

_**Chapter 15:**_

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Me, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and some of the people from the Warriors of Uranus. We were all sitting down at a huge table somewhere in a high rise building. The door opened and we saw Audrey and Percy come in, the warriors of Ouranus stood up. They both took a spot at the front, and all of them sat back down. In Audrey hand's were a pile of paper and books. There was a knock on the door and we saw a girl who was about the age of 15 years old appeared. She had long blond and a mix of orange hair, mint-green eyes, and her skin was pale a little. She was wearing a maid outfit, the sleeves were short, and frilled. She looked up at Audrey.

" My Lady, the guests have arrived." She nodded.

" Thanks Olivia. Please bring them in." she bowed walking off.

" Um who was that?" asked Leo.

" That's Olivia, cyborg." We jumped.

" A cyborg?" muttered everyone, except for the Warriors of Ouranus.

" She lost her legs and her left arm, since they were cut off. We saved her from being brutally killed." Said Percy. Audrey turned to us.

" You guys should be surprised. Cyborgs are everywhere, from over 3000 years, though people are still getting used to the idea of cyborgs." Said Audrey. There was another knock and we looked.

" I have brought the guests, shall I bring in the refreshments?" said Olivia. Percy smiled. " That would nice." She bowed and began to walk off. The guests were Sadie and Derek from before and there was an extra person. He had dark purple hair, bright purple eyes, and an eye patch over his right eye. He was wearing navy blue shirt, with a black jacket, dark jeans and black runners.

" Welcome, come in and have a seat would you?" they nodded as they sat down, we heard walking and saw Olivia, pushing a floating tray of refreshments and snacks.

" What would you all like? She makes the best chocolate beverages, chocolate milk shake, chocolate milk, you name anything." Said Percy.

" I like a milk shake please." Said Frank. Olivia smiled a little. Everyone began to rattle off drinks, and Olivia began to work. Olivia first placed a cup of tea in front of Audrey, she took a sniff and smiled at the aroma.

Olivia also placed cookies and treats for us to eat. We heard faint clacking of cups.

" So right to business, remember what we saw at the camp? We called them Hybrids, or for the Egyptian term, Ammut." Said Audrey. Leo raised his hand. Audrey gestured for him to speak.

" What's an Ammut?" he said sheepishly.

" Well it's Ammit but over the years it's either Ammut or Ammit, either which it comes from the female demon monster that guards in the Egyptian underworld, at the scales of death. Ammut is made up of 3 type of man-eating animals, a crocodile, a lion and a hippocampus. " explained Sadie.

" I remember, Ammut would eat the hearts weighed on the scales if the heart was un-pure." I said. They nodded.

" We used the term Ammut, because those monsters are at least made up of 3 types of animals, using animals that like to eat flesh." Said Percy. We all shivered.

" Anyway, the problem is that Anubis, not the real god Anubis, is making more Ammuts, at an alarming speed, not just land animas but, sea animals, and flying animals. Making it very unsafe for everyone. So far we learned that, they haven't to start transportation vehicles. _Much."_

" _Much?_ " said Jason who nearly spit his latte out.

" From our information, those animals have attack planes and boats but not killing anyone, they would attack them like near the land…. Well near enough for rescuers to get to them." Said Percy.

" Still from at the attack at camp, they are starting to transform their form from eating flesh and blood. A little too tough to eat to kill." Said Audrey.

" That's a little dangerous, could it be this…Anubis…. Is planning to launch all of his ammuts out and devour mortal flesh?" said Derek.

" Not just mortal flesh but also demi-god flesh. We have seen them eat people but their transformations are different. From when they eat mortals they only grow in size, but when eating demi-god flesh, they start to change shape, so what happens when they eat god flesh?" said Audrey as she put her fingers together, putting her chin on them. We widened our eyes.

" But those monsters aren't easy to kill with our weapons, we have to actually kill them, or use eygptian weapons to kill them." said Percy.

" And we need the greeks, and the romans to help us, since we use magic to fight them, but of course we don't have an unlimited supply, but eygptians fightning isn't really..." said Derek as she tried to think of the word.

" Like the Greeks and Romans from the past, though you guys went into a civil war, we have to link arms, if we have to survive." said Sadie.

" How did you know we had a civil war?" said Hazel.

" Around the world, every single type of gods are watching. You really think that we are the only ones? The ones who don't really fight, are basically chinese gods, don't know any other gods, but there are about over 100 gods. The point is, everyone was watching from day 1." said Sadie.

Everyone went silent.

" I called you guys here because we are giving you a heads up on this, prepare for war cause there is likely going to be one." we nodded. The meeting ended with that.

* * *

_**Hazel's POV**_

We were all sitting in the car, which over the 3000 years, instead of using gas, they started using cars that levitated. Which always gave a smooth ride. Anyway back to the car, it wasn't really a car... it was more like a limo.

We were all sitting down, looking places other than each other.

" Why aren't you guys looking at each other, or are your heads stuck?" we spun around as we saw Bianca. Her arms crossed.

" What the heck?! Why are you in here?" asked Frank. She looked up.

" I'm in here so I can give some files to Chiron on behalf of Audrey. Problem?" no one said anything. I fidgted and looked at her.

" Hey, can I ask you a question?" she looked at me and nodded.

" Are you really Bianca? Bianca di angelo?" she smiled sadly.

" No, as much as I look and as I'm nearly her, I'm not her. It's complicated. I was born as Bianca but I'm not her, the previous Bianca's soul reborned, but when I was reborned, I was born like her previous life, you know _before." _we all rubbed our heads as we tried to process it.

" I know, I had a hard time getting around it as well." we looked at her.

" Wait... how did you know in the first place?" said Annabeth. She shrugged.

" Remember my abilities? it includes everything according to death." When she finished. From the way she said, it made them not to ask anymore...


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJo series!~_**

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

_**Nico's POV**_

I was standing under a tree, looking at the camp. I closed my eyes and began to relax, feeling the shadows of everything in the camp.

" Hey." I looked up and saw some of Drake's friends. " Hey death boy, why are you here? This camp is only for deim-gods, powerful deim-gods, that is, which you aren't." I glared at him, and they started to swing their swords at me. I quickly dodged it and began to attack. I could easily block them but 3 against 1? not a chance.

I intercepted an attack and sensed another attack coming from my undefended sides. I tried to block it but I couldn't since he was putting a lot of strength. I widened my eyes and braced for an attack, until I heard a scream. I looked and saw Drake's goon, clutching their hands.

" 3 against 1? How unheroic of you." I looked and saw Audrey. She was wearing a mint green tank-top but was it was quite baggy, underneath a white t-shirt, cream coloured boy shorts, black converse, and some arm bands. Her sword in her hand.

They growled. " Who are you?!" she smirked before putting a hand on my shoulder. " You alright?" I nodded. She grinned, and looked at them. She swung her sword into a circle.

" Tch tch, I wonder what would happen if I told Chiron about this? Hm... maybe detention...? Nope... well I bet it's not going to be good." she smirked. They growled at her. They began to charge and she merely side-stepped, using the blunt of her sword, she rammed it on one of Drake's goons's back, causing him to faint. I intercepted an attack, and kicked him in the gut, making him drop his sword, and I did a twirl-kick, sending him flying. Audrey walked freely, letting loose her arms, making her look like a physco, and she grinned. She threw her sword in the air, and got the last of Drake's goons by the shirt, kicking him the gut with her knee, and using her elbow at his forehead, knocking him out. She held out her hand, the handle of her sword, landing perfectly on her palm. She put the sword on her shoulder, the other hand on her hip, and grinned at me.

" Nice one." I grinned back, as we did a fist pump. She looked down at Drake's goon, and sighed.

" Time to haul them to Chiron." she said. She flipped her sword like a baton, and went into a sun and moon clip. She clipped it onto her hair, and smiled. She reached out of nowhere and began to tie them up, I helped out. She stood up and sighed.

" It's impossible to carry them there." I said. She nodded. " You're right..." she whistled and heard engines roar. I looked and saw a black motorcycle, pull up. She smiled as she began to drag them onto a... sled?!She hopped onto the bike, and she looked at me.

" Wanna ride?" I shrugged and got on. She revved up the engine and we began to drive towards the big house. On the way, people moved out of the way, laughing at Drake's goons being beat up, and just stared at Audrey. We pulled up at the big house and when she got off, it locked itself... if motorcycles can lock themselves that is...

She began to drag Drake's goons, as she walked up the steps. Recently the big house got a new make-over, it still looked the same but it was twice it's size, making it look like a huge home. Everyone muttered as they pointed. I helped Audrey open the door, and closed it after I went.

Inside the Big House, we saw Drake trying to bargin with Chiron, with a couple of the cabin leaders.

" Am I interuppting something?" said Audrey. Everyone spun around and they blinked as they saw what Audrey was dragging. Drake's eyes filled with anger, Annabeth's eyes was filled with hate, and everyone's face was amused.

" I can come in another time." said Audrey, like she knew everyone.

" No no it's quite alright." said Chiron with a smile. Drake opened his mouth as he was about to retort, but Audrey beat him to it.

" Hello Master Chiron, I believe we have not met." as she held out her hand, Chiron took it.

" I believe we have not. May I ask who you are?" she stood up, and took the glass of lemonade that Chiron offered. She took a large gulp, licking her lips.

" This lemonade is great! It has a nice flavour to it with a nice taste of tanginess." Chiron smiled.

" Well thank my dear." she smiled, she put down the glass.

" My name is Audrey, daughter of Apollo at your service." Chiron smiled, like to every new demi-god.

" Welcome Audrey, may I ask what you are..." she nodded.

" Yes, I was coming her on some bussiness and can't resist the urge to save Nico from Drake's followers who were fightning him, 3 on 1. Quite unfair, and from what they were fightning..." Drake tried to stop her but she kicked him in the gut, sending to the wall, nailing him with a bunch of daggers, pinning him like a doll being abused on a wall.

" they looked like they were trying to kill Nico di Angelo." everyone gasped. She sneered at Drake. " Which was your intention."He glared at her.

" Where's your proof?" he smiled. Audrey smiled back, and held out her hand. A screen appeared on the TV on one side of the room, yes the Big House has a TV, over the 3000 years. It began to zoom so fast, it wouldn't normally stay in your head but as the pictures past through, we gasped.

We spun to look at Drake. Audrey just sighed.

" Really, if I told this to Hades, and to the other gods, you would probably banished or something by now." she said simply. He growled at her.

" H-how did you!" she raised her hand up in a stop sign. " There are things in this world if most people don't know." Chiron sighed a little.

" I'm terribly sorry , I will take care of this matter."

" There is no need for that." we saw a flash and standing there was Poseidon, Hades, and Apollo. We bowed.

" Stand." we did. Hades glared at Drake who shivered. Then turned his attention to Audrey. She looked at him.

" Thank you for saving my son." she bowed. " No sir, it seemed your son has the skill of an expert swordsman but of course when one fight against 3 and they play dirty anyone will be in trouble. I just merely helped out." he nodded.

" Are you alright?" asked Apollo. Audrey nodded. " No injuries of any kind." she said.

Poseidon walked over. He opened his mouth before Audrey stopped him.

" No need to apologize but really you should teach your son a better lesson. Whatever question you want to ask, I'll answer it later, because right now I have to go and tell Chiron about something that he really should be told about right now." he shut his mouth with a 'click'. He nodded, and all three gods disappeared with Drake, and his goons. Chiron shooed out the rest of the campers except for me. We both sat down and Audrey raised a finger like 'wait a minute'. She reached into her pocket and brought out her cell phone. After punching in a few numbers, she spoke into it.

" Close is clear." she shut it, and then was a flash and a crash. We heard cursing. Out of the corner of the room came out, Percy...? Chiron widened his eyes.

He raised his hand up.

_" Hey Chiron, how has it been?"_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Visit**_

_**Percy's POV **_

I smiled at Chiron as he tried to speak. Tears started to sprung in his eyes. Audrey left to 'do something' but she just left all of us to catch up in private. I could see Audrey standing at the front, guarding the door.

" Is that really you Percy my boy...?" I nodded. He smiled. We got into a group hug, and Nico tried to leave, but me and Chiron looked at each and smirked. We pulled him into a hug. We laughed.

" It's been quite a long time Percy, where have you been?" he stated. We all sat down, and I looked at them.

" It's a long story, but I have been serving under Lord Ouranus's power." he widened his eyes. Nico choked on his lemonade. I turned to look at Nico. " You already know that." he started coughing.

" Ya, still who could get use to that!?" I raised my hands in defeat. I looked at Chiron who was blinking.

" That is quite unexpected Percy." I nodded.

" Audrey has been helping me for a long time, but as much as I like to catch on things Chiron, I really need to discuss something importaint." he nodded, as he waved for me to continue on.

" For the past 3000 years, Me and Audrey have been managing a group or an army." he widened his eyes and motioned for me to go on. " For our group, we call ourselves the Warriors of Ouranus. However no one knows that Percy Jackson is managing the group but Mist and Luna." he gaped at me.

" As far as rumours go, I'm sure you have heard of Mist and Luna..." he nodded. " Well, I am Mist. Mist is a shorten name that only the people I highly trust can use, so most people call me Mystogan."

" So you're the one saving demi-gods and sending them to camp." said Nico and Chiron. I nodded. " So who's Luna?" I nodded my head toward Audrey, I saw her face sideways, watching us. No doubt that she knows what we were saying.

" Luna is Audrey, however she has more sides then you think." he nodded.

_" So, the reason I came here, not to just visit you but to tell you the Warriors of Ouranus will be coming to Camp Half-Blood and to Camp Jupiter."_

* * *

_**So here's a short chapter for you guys to read. :) I might not upload for a while since my arms and shoulders are killing me right now! So if I don't upload for a while then that's the reason why. :3 Also I type really fast, but I usually listen to my music, so I don't know what it sounds like when I'm writing a story, then one day, I was resting my ear buds, I got scared that I was typing so fast, it nearly sounded like a machine gun! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Audrey's POV**_

The cloth of fabrics wisped as I threaded my arms into my sleeves, as we got ready to make our appearance at both Camps. I looked myself in the mirror as I started to button myself up. I was wearing a white dress shirt , the sleeves were extended a little, curling up like a lily flower, over it was a dark blue jacket, with tiny stars, a dark purple mini-skirt, black leggings, knee-high black converse, a golden chain on my side of my hip. I began to put the red tie, and smiled at myself. I began to do my hair but I kept fussing over it.

" Need help?" I turned and saw Percy. I nodded, and he took the comb. I sat down as he began to brush my hair, taking my hair-band, and began to tie it perfectly, a lock of my hair, escaped. He kissed my cheek.

" You look perfect." I smiled and kissed him on the lips. " Why thank, you look quite dashing." he blushed sheepishly.

He wore a black navy blue shirt, a dark black trench coat over it, with a golden chain, connecting from side to side, dark demin jeans, and converse. l looped my arms around his neck, and he looped his arms around my waist. We held each other, enjoying each other's prescene.

We broke apart, and began to walk down the stairs, immediately we saw our dear comrade and friends, standing on each side, ready to move out.

" Alright! Is everybody ready?!" yelled Percy. They nodded. " Yes sir!" we both nodded.

" Let's give those camp a welcoming shall we?"

* * *

_**Nico's POV**_

At both camps, there was single camper, spirits, occupants...were getting ready for the arrival of the Warriors of Ouranus. The Demeter cabin and other cabins were in the kitchen making tons of food, for Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-blood, and for the Warriors of Ouranus. The Hermes children, and anyone who were quick on their feet, were going back and forth through each camp, delivering supplies.

" Oh... my gods! Now I know how hard it is for my dad!" yelled Travis. I nodded, as if I understood... which I didn't. The Athena children, and the archcets were directing everything, from the buildings, and the preparations. There was so much going on, that everyone's shadows were going back and forth, giving me a headache. I really hope Percy and the others don't do anything... big...

* * *

_-__**FlashBack- **_

_We were in the meeting room, and Chiron was blinking a lot, while I was just staring at Percy with my mouth open. _

_" Very well, we will get ready." Percy nodded. _

_" However..." I interupted. They looked at me. " Will you be revealing yourself as Mystogan or as Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus and the saviour of camp?" Percy smiled at me, like a brother who was telling his little brother. _

_" First, Nico you can call me Mist, when I appear as me, since I trust you a lot, and second, I will come in as Mystogan." I smiled at him. Chiron nodded, in approval. Percy turned to face Chiron. " Also you too Chiron, you can call me Mist, since I have been under your care since I first arrived at Camp." he smiled..._

_**-End of Flash Back-**_

* * *

It was in the afternoon, and I felt the prescence of a huge ship coming in. I looked and dropped my mouth, all activity stopped to stare at the ship. It was huge! Even more huge then the Argo II! I was a silverish-white ship, the front stretched out, on both sides, the tip lined with yellow, but in the middle was in the far back. There were engines on the back side, and it rose. The sides were lined with heavy artillery, while on the deck was a huge. There were wide windows in the front, overlooking everything. The ship stopped above a huge area of land, and two people came out. On the front were Mist and Idalia. Idalia was wearing white and gold, completely different colours what Mist was wearing. She was wearing a dark dress shirt, a white jacket, lined with gold, and a lite blue skirt, with black stockings, and dark blue converse that reach to her knees. Her hair down, flowing in the wind. Don't ask how I can see that far please. Suddenly I felt myself move and I was in the ship.

Elizabeth and Raven, who were chewing gum looked at me and grinned.

" Hey Nico."

" Did you do this?" I stared at them. They shrugged. I sighed. " Percy and Audrey want you there." as they moved their heads to the direction. I opened the door, and it was surprisingly warm. I heard a growl and saw Idalia's golden tiger. I blinked as it rubbed against me. It purred. I scratched it's ear, and it began to lead me to where Percy and Audrey were. They spun to look at me.

" Hey Nico." said Percy as he high-fived me.

" Whoa, camp changed while I was gone." said Percy. I nodded.

" Are we ready to land?" said Audrey/Idalia. The people at the control room gave a thumbs up. She nodded.

" Nico, if you please?" she asked. I nodded, and shadow-traveled at camp. I gave the signal and they blew the horn, the ship slowing landing. We had to grab something from being blown by the engine winds. When it finally landed, everyone began to march forth to welcome the new arrivals. The middle of the ship opened and the Warriors of Ouranus appeared, walking down confidently, smiling.

" The Warrior of Ouranus have arrived!" yelled Mist.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 19 **_

_**Audrey/Idalia's POV**_

In just meer minutes, Mist was changelled to a duel.I sighed as I face-palmed. Of course the challengar was... Drake. Now all of us were sitting at the colsseum in New Rome, who knew they had one? Just before the battle was starting I asked Lizzy and Raven to set up a barrier.

" This is going to be troublesome." said Arieal. I nodded, as we watched people flow inside, I got an idea. I smirked. Arieal looked at me at the corner of her eye.

" You got an idea?" I nodded. She sighed, and grinned. " I think I know what you're thinking." I smiled and spoke into her ear. She nodded and took off. While I was doing that, I went up to Reyna and Jason, who were watching over the colsseum, since they were the paretors. They looked at me with confused looks, and I began to speak to them in a mixture of english and latin. They hesitated but agreed. I smiled, and dropped down to the stands and walked over to where Percy was waiting. While I was walking there, I saw my troops standing, their backs on the wall, waiting. I smiled and they began to follow me.

" I wonder who is going up first...?" said Karia, as she skipped next to me.

" Ya ya! I wonder who!" smirked Karls. I shrugged. " Who knows, but we let them see our strengths." I answered. They nodded and began to take out their daggers, mindlessly twirling them in their hands.

" What do you think Karren?" I asked. He looked at me.

" Don't know but I'm itching to fight." he said.

" Still Drake is an idiot to challenge Mist to a fight, what is his brain filled with? Seaweed?" said Jude as he began to walk on the ceiling. Yes he can walk on ceilings. I grimanced as my troops began to laugh at that. That was the same thing that Annabeth said to Percy...years ago.

" What is the matter, Idalia?" I looked and saw Sakura. I looked ahead, our destination nearing.

" Nothing, it's just what Jude said was the same thing what Annabeth said to Percy years ago." she nodded. We got to our destination and opened the door, inside were Percy, Carren who was shining Percy's sword, Ming (ling), Lucas, Kyle, Sachiel, and Bianca sitting down, waiting to go on.

Sachiel saw me and tackled me in a hug. I smiled, before kissing her forehead. She handed me a piece of paper, listing the names of Drake's team members. I sighed, as I sat down, next to Percy who pulled me onto his lap. I took out my pencil, and began to write down my team's name next to the people they would be fightning. I grinned and Percy looked over my shoulder, and nodded. I handed the paper to the others as they began to look over. They grinned. We heard a signal, and we stood up. We began to walk to the stadium, the light of brightning the dark hallways, as we heard the cheer of people...


	20. Chapter 20:FIGHT!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_Note from me!_

_Okay here is a super long chapter! I haven't put much action in this story so I hope this chapter will make up for it. W Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Fight!**_

_**Reyna's POV**_

I sweat as I watched the Warriors of Ouranus walked in the colsseum, where Drake's team was walking toward them as well. I gripped my arm-set, as I looked at Drake's stupidity.

The whole colsseu cheered. I looked around and saw the rest of the Warriors of Ouranus, sitting in the stands, cheering for their leaders, Camp Half-blood and camp Jupiter. Jason stood up and raised his hands, the crowd went silent.

" Today we shall witness the battle between the team Drake's and the Warriors of Ouranus battle each other!" everyone cheered. I saw Drake smirk, as he began to wave.

" First up will be... Alex son of Mercury on team Drake! and... Arieal! Daughter of Demeter!" Alex had dark brown hair, green eyes, and was quite tall, and quite built. He smirked that he was having an easy oppenent. I looked nevously at the Warriors of Ouranus and saw Arieal was ready. Everyone went silent as they saw the aura around her, growing. She was just wearing a simple dark green t-shirt, with a navy blue shirt under it that reached to her elbows, dark blue jeans, rolled up to her knees, and white running shoes. Idalia handed her a hair band, and Arieal began to wrap her hair into a pony tail. Mist high-fived her, and the rest of them began to sit in their seats, Drake smirked as he was going to have an easy win.

The bell rang, and Alex charged. Arieal remained where she was her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword. When Alex was deadly close, she feinted to the right, and kicked her knee into his stomach Before he fell to the ground, she straightened her leg, and turned around, sending him flying in an arc. Everyone cheered. He landed with an '_oof_'. He glared at her when he got up and charged again. Arieal began to dodge every attack with quick speed, her face blank. The son of Mercury began to wear down. Arieal reached into her pocket and produced out a seed. Alex laughed.

" What are you going to do? Pelt me with seeds?"

The warriors of Ouranus paled, while Mist and Idalia fist-pumped each other, Annabeth's face filled with jealously.  
Arieal smirked as the seed began to jump, and a long green vine appeared from that seed, spiky thorns on the vine. A pink rose appeared at the top, the colour glistening in the sun. Alex laughed at the rose, until he got face-planted in the face, sending him flying. Arieal simply tapped the sword as it shrunk into an earring and she clipped it to her ear. She spun the rose, as it was now solid as a staff, the thorns moved away from her hand, ensuring her hands thorn-free. She smirked as she charged, using her rose staff , as Alex began to try to intercept it.

Whenever the vine hit any part of his body, the thorns implanted themself onto him, causing pain and discomfort. With every little hit, Alex began to slow down as he tried to pry the little thorns off them, blood trickling down. While Alex was busy doing so, Arieal swung her legs, knocking Alex off, as he landed on the ground.

Arieal swung her staff, hitting Alex face, causing a huge bruise to be produced, and he was on the ground. With a swing of her leg in the air,she brought it down to his stomache, knocking him out like a light. The crowds cheered as Drake's face went red. I laughed, and smiled, so did Jason. Arieal walked to the front as she raised her staff, and the crowds got louder.

" The winner goes to Arieal!" The warriors of Ouranus smiled, and cheered, while Drake's team was angry. The staff went back to a normal rose, as the thorns fell to the ground, a huge vine appeared, carrying Arieal with it, up to where we were. She handed me the rose, and went back down. I smelled the rose, and caught a soft yet fragrant smell. Arieal ran to where her teamates were and hugged Idalia.

" The next competer from Team Drake will be... Robin, daughter of Apollo (Roman Side)! " A girl with golden hair appeared, with bright blue eyes. Her face was quite beautiful but the way she smiled, she was like one of those girls in school who think they're popular, looking down at people. I instantly hate her. " And from the Warriors of Ouranus...! Sakura! Daughter of Aphrodite!" the Aphrodite cabin and the Venus children cheered.

Robin began to laugh, pointing at Sakura, while she just smiled a little. She bowed.

" Let's have a good match." Robin sneered at her, like she was going to win. Jason and I sighed. ' I can guess the winner already..."

The bell rang, and Robin charged. So did Sakura. They were both using swords, so they were somewhat on the same level, however the speed they were fightning was so quick it was like lighthning. I looked at Drake's side, and saw him laughing. I looked to the Warriors of Ouranus, their faces blank.

The crowds began to cheer. With a huge impact, they put some distance between themselves. Robin was out of breath but Sakura ws elegant as ever. I saw Jason look closer and confusion fill inside me. I looked closer and saw Robin's face annoyed. I looked and saw Sakura's sword still inside in it's sheath. I dropped my mouth.

" She still hasn't...unsheathed her weapon?!" I yelled. The crowd was thrown into confusion.

Robin growled and screamed. She unsheathed her weapon, and began to go for the kill. Sakura just mindlessly stayed where she was, closing her eyes. 3 feet, 2 feet... Robin was getting closer to Sakura. Drake laughed. When he did, Mist stood up. He walked a little forward, and snapped his fingers. Sakura snapped her eyes opened, she put her hand on her sword, and tons of strings began to appear, creating the earth to be broken. Robin widened her eyes before she was being thrown back. She took out her sword still in it's sheath, and began to swing it in small motion, the strings wrapping around the daughter of Apollo, capturing her like a bug in a spider trap. I shivered.

I blinked as I saw a darkish red-pink spider appear, Sakura's aura completely changed. I saw the Athena children squirm in fear, and saw Annabeth on the bridge of tears. I looked and saw Amy completely calm, more like enjoying this. Wait... when did she get here!?

Sakura began to run and jump high in the air, as she swung her sword down, the spider cruhing Robin unconcious. I blinked and saw the spider gone. Sakura merely bowed and put her sword into her waistband.

" The winner goes to... Sakura, daughter of Aphrodite!" we heard a groan and saw Robin being helped up by one of her friends.

_**" HOW!? AREN'T ALL DAUGHTERS OF THE LOVE GODDESS TO BE WEAK?!" **_Sakura stopped and suddenly we saw Robin on the wall, with sword near her neck.

" Do not understimate us children of Aphrodite. The warriors of Ouranus have helped me to face that and I have overcome this wall." with that, she sheathed her sword as Robin fell to the ground. Her face pale.

" There will a small break! Please-" I annouced before I was caught off when Drake's stand went into turnmoil.

Drake growled at Mist, angrily. " No! Not until I'm win!" the crowds went silent. We saw a bright flash appear and we saw the gods appear, right next to me and Jason. We gasped as we bowed.

" It seems we were too late." said Zeus.

" Oh pity! I didn't get to see one of my children fight!" said Venus/Aphrodite.

" Me too, I want to see one of my children fight as well." said Demeter. We gulped.

" Don't worry your ladyships, we have recorded this battle on camera!" yelled Travis and Connor as they held up a camera. I saw Leo behind with a bunch of equipment and saw Dakota helping out.

" Well continue on with the duel then!" said Bacchus. We nodded, as seats appeared. Jason coughed, before turning back to the crowd.

" Anyway! We shall continue with the duel! From team Drake will be...Annabeth Chase! Daughter of Athena!" the crowds cheered. Athena leaned forward abit, not wanting to miss a chance to see her daughter battle.

" And from the Warriors of Ouranus... Idalia!" I coughed as we saw Idalia walked to the front.

" I wonder how you're daughter is going to do Apollo." said Poseidon. Apollo smiled.

" Yes I wonder how one of my nieces will do." said Artemis.

_The bell rang, and the battle begun..._

* * *

_**Okay! I haven't done a Reyna POV, in order to please to some people who might be a Reyna fan or just want to see the perspective from other characters... enjoy. -w- **_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Thalia's POV**_

I watched as the battle between Annabeth and Idalia begin. I stood right next to my brother as we looked down. My head was in confusion of who will be the victor. Normally I would go for Annabeth but the trust in her has begun to be very thin, and I could feel of Idalia's strength just from watching her or was it the looks from the Warriors of Ouranus? Annabeth was wearing a t-shirt that was too small for her because her belly button was showing, and she was wearing shorts that should be illegal... maybe I should ask lady Aphrodite to change that... I sighed inwardly, she never use to dress like this, I instantly knew it was to get Percy to be with her again. I looked what Idalia was wearing and she was wearing something else then what she first came in. She was wearing a black t-shirt that was a little bit too big for her size, with a moon and sun on it. She tied into a knot on one side, making one side longer than the other, a lite blue skinny long sleeved shirt that was underneath her t-shirt that reached to her elbows, black gloves that left her finger free, sandy brown shorts that were obviously male clothing, and black converse. She took a hairband from her arms, and tied her hair into a pony tail. She smiled as she began to stretch her deltoid. Idalia tapped her bracelets and they began to turn into weapons. It was a curved knife, that reached a little farther than her hands, and they were locked onto her arms. I could see very difficult designs on it. One blade was black like Nico's sword and the other was celestical bronze. Idalia began to turn her arms around, getting use to the weight.

" How can she weild that? It looks really heavy!" I yelled.

" It is, I've seen that type of desgin once but it was never used, because everytime someone did, their arms would be dislocated." explain Leo. I shivered.

The bell rung and the battle begun...

Annabeth charged and Idalia intercepted it eaily but I knew better. While Annabeth had Idalia blocking her moves, I could guess that she was looking for weak points. Idalia swung her blade at Annabeth's feet, just as she was about to strike for her legs. Luckily Idalia used the blunt side of blade, because she would've cut her leg off.

When Annabeth was regaining her footing, Idalia held her arms out into a T, and stared at Annabeth. Annabeth took a deep breath in and charged in carefully. She launched with a poweful jump, high in the air, until she was near Idalia face. With a smirk, Idalia brought her arms together, and clamping Annabeth like a wolf bitting down it's prey. Annabeth screamed. Idalia began to swing her around and launched her in the air. Athena face paled.

We saw Idalia take off and run so fast, she was running up the walls. The crowds went in awe. We saw Annabeth spin herself until she was standing up straight and gravity seemed to fail. Idalia jumped off from a pillar and was zooming towards Annabeth. We watched as they began clash with each other, everyone remaining silent as they watched. We saw them begin to fall towards the ground and saw Idalia raise her left arm to the side, strings began to appear, with kunais attached. She swung her arm in the air and launched them to the sides of every single wall and pillar. Idalia and Annabeth landed perfectly on them, well Annabeth wobbled a little bit. We saw Idalia move her head side to side.

" Intresting isn't it? This is called Spider's web." Annabeth widened her eyes and shivered. I spun to look at Athena, who was gripping her seat. Apollo watching with enormus concentration. I looked back to the battle. I gasped as I imagined a spider... what was with the spiders!?

" Tsk tsk, she shouldn't use one of her sister's summon spirits yet." we looked and saw Amy, watching closely.

" Her sister's...what?" said Reyna. She looked at us.

" Her sister Anna, Idalia is going easy on her because she looks similar to her but she knows it isn't. She was the same child as Audrey, except not a child of Apollo. Her sister loved spiders but she has passed on, so the inheratance now goes to Audrey which she taught the rest of us to use. Even me." explained Amy.

" Wait aren't all children of Athena scared of spiders?!" questioned Travis. Connor nodded.

" True, but I had overcome that fear, and made peace. Let's see things go." we turned to look at the two figthers.

We saw Idalia gliding on the string and began to jump and twirl as she began to attack Annabeth. Annabeth was doing okay despite she was about more than 100 feet above the ground.

" I see... she's using her blades like the legs or the pinchers of a spider. Very clever." commented Hephateus. I blinked as I saw what he meant. As Idalia was gliding, she was using her blades to turn around on the strings when the dagger was near her, completely safe. We looked to see them nearly out of breath.

We saw Idalia put away her weapons. She took off her bracelets and connected them together, throwing them to the warriors of Ouranus, which Percy caught.

" What?" we looked and saw Audrey hold her hands out and a bright purple light appeared.

" Wow, time to show off." said Amy. We looked and saw the light bend into a shape of a sword. She put her hand over the hilt and grabbed it, the light breaking into shards as they revealed a purple black sword that had spikes on the the side, and it was kinda shaped like a hook. She held her other hand and the same thing happened but a while golden sword appeared, similar to the other one but it looked like rays of the sun. She threw it towards Annabeth which she caught it. The strings began change and turn into a bridge with no rails, a net appeared underneath.

Idalia pointed her sword at her.

" Now let's have a proper duel." Annabeth glared at her and did a stance. So did Idalia. The crowds began to murmur.

" This is getting good." commented Mars. Yes I know it's Mars after 3000 years you know which is which.

They both charged, and the clangs of metal rang out. Apparentally the swords were heavy because both of them were carrying them very unusually.

" This is not good..." said Amy as she bit her nail.

" Why?" said Hermes.

" She is basically giving Annabeth the upper hand but also she has the upper hand. The black sword is the sword of death." we spun to look at her.

"What?!" she nodded. " That sword gives off poweful attaccks but in order to do that, it will take a little bit of blood from the user. That sword was banished in a shrine that connects to a celestial goddess that dewells in the moon, I wonder how she got it..."

" Wait a celestial goddess?" said Leo.

" You think the Greek, Romans and the Eygptians are the only ones? Anyway, only a few can tame it, since it holds the demon of death." we wanted to question more but Athena broke in.

" What about the sword my daughter is using?" she presisted. Amy gulped.

"That sword is on the same level as Idalia is using but the origins I have no idea, but it's not in full power. It can be only used once for every single year or time. Actually I have no knowledge on her weapons..." we spun to look at them. Both on the edge of fainting.

They both got up and none of them all leaned forward. We saw Idalia charge, and before she could react, she knocked the sword out of Annabeth's hand as it landed just right next to my face. I screamed. I fell down and saw the weapon glow. There stood a girl with long blonish-silver hair, in a golden and white dress, the side of her dress were in a V, black skinny pants, that reached to her knees, and black slippers.

" Ouch, I guess that Annabeth heart is clouded after all." we gaped at her.

" Uh who are you...? and what do you mean her heart is clouded?" said Jason. She looked at us.

" My name doesn't really matter, however Audrey or Idalia right now, is testing her heart. It seem to be clouded, that's why she couldn't weild me properly, Amos seems to know as well."

" Amos?" she pointed to the black sword. We saw Annabeth trying to use her dagger to attack but it seemed an evil aura seemed to be radiating from her. We saw Idalia brace herself.

We saw Annabeth lower her head before laughing manically.

_**" HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!"**_ we all shivered. Amy gritted her teeth. We saw a black demond hound appear right out of Annabeth's back, it seemed to be spirit.

" Tch well well if it isn't Anubis, finally came out of your vessel." said Idalia. The demon hound sneered at her or... Annabeth sneered at her.

" This girl's heart has so much hatred, that it was easy, but I never suspected you to know where I was." Idalia just shrugged, and held out her hand towards our direction. The girl closed her eyes as she glowed, turning into a sword, right into Idalia's hand. We saw a flash appear and saw Mist. He got out his sword out. I looked and saw the Warriors of Ouranus getting the spectators to move to a safer area. The gods started to get up but we saw Jude and Arieal stop them. They shook their heads. We watched nervously at the battle. Somehow they were back on the ground, both glaring at each other.

Annabeth/Anubis charged at them but Idalia intercepted it easily, and we saw Percy charge at him/her. However his attack was stopped, and we saw Drake blocking Percy's move. We saw the Warriors of Ouranus battling Drake's team as they began to wreak Chaos.

We turned our attention to Idalia and Annabeth. We saw them charging and were both fightning so powerfully in the air. With a whack, Idalia was sent flying and landed right near us. Apollo ran over to her. Blood began to splutter out from her mouth. She got up hastily, and began to walk. Zeus got ready to send a lightning bolt until me and Jason tackled him.

"_**DAD NO!**_" he turned to us.

" My lord don't, Anubis wants you to do that so you can kill Annabeth and the whole camp. We are falling into his plan." said Idalia as she begun to change into Audrey. She clutched her stomache. We saw Anubis look around laughing, directing his own orchestra of chaos.

We saw Audrey stand up hastilly. She took in deep breath before unleasing a loud voice.

" LUKE!" we turned to her and saw took out her sword... the same sword that Castellan used... a shadow appeared and we saw Luke appear, ready to fight. He jumped and Audrey threw his sword, as he caught it, he kicked Anubis in the stomache. Audrey did a New York Whistle, and saw Zoe come in out of a cloud of stars. She got her bow out and a huge bow appeared, the same size as her. She began to shoot down the flying hybrids, with quick accuracy.

" LUKE?!" I yelled. Hermes was dumb-found. Okay that was a little late, but with everything going on, it's hard okay!? We saw Audrey go on her knees and we saw blood. As we ran to help her we saw a girl with asian features appear, wearing a lile blue -shirt, with a belt around her waist, a soft pink mini-skirt and knee-high converse appear. She took hold of Audrey's head before placing her on her lap, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Charlie!" Charlie... I gasped.

" Silena?!" she smiled at us before turning her attention back at Audrey as Apollo began to work on her. Artemis, and I began to help Zoey shoot down the little monsters. We looked and saw Beckendof appear, with machine gun, and began to become like the Terminator.

" What...!?" spluttered Connor.

" Silena... call the magicians... we need them..." muttered Audrey painfully, as she began to stand up, her bandages done. Arieal help her to stand up right. Silena nodded, giving a kiss on her forehead and planting a kiss on Charlie's cheek before running. Aphrodite looked nevous.

" Don't worry, she's pretty powerful with a scythe. " a scythe?! I began to concentrate as I begun to take down the monsters, trying to protect my family and friends...

* * *

_**Okay people, I need to ask a question.**_

_**"Who predicited that!?" :D seriously who did? I'm curious. -w- Who do you think is the culprit beside the whole escapae? Any character that you hate from the PJO series? or is it a spirit? Stay tuned to find out! wait this isn't a TV show... ba who cares! :D Yes I'm acting weird. Deal with it. See you next time. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Audrey's POV**_

I began to gasp as I felt a spasm. Please no, not yet… I began to take in a deep breath and did that meditating skill that I learned in China, soon my body felt normal. Well normal enough. I got up, and put away my current weapons. I got my curved blades from before and looked at Luke's battle. He was having some difficulty since he was fighting the girl that he thought as a little sister. I grimaced at my mistake. I cracked my bones and jumped towards Anubis despite the other's protests. I saw Luke get away from me, as I tackled Anubis. Apparently I tackled Anubis a little too hard because we were outside the coliseum. Spectators gasped and screamed as they ran for their safety.

Anubis got up and sneered at me. I moved my shoulders, my blades turning into a paw with metal blades.

"Well, now we are far away from your friends, how did you know?" he asked, taking his sweet time. I kept my face blank.

"Demi-god instincts." I said, as I punched him in the face. He howled in pain. I forgot that Anubis was using Annabeth's body but that was probably the best. He wanted everyone to be hesitant on attacking him. He growled and laughed.

"Well I have time to kill before my plan will set in motion, so entertain me." I did a stance.

"With pleasure." soon we were fighting each other, high in the air, clashing our weapons at lightning speed. We heard an explosion and saw smoke rise from the coliseum. I turned my attention back to Anubis. He sneered at me.

"What, not going to go to your boyfriend?" I scoffed. He really doesn't know. When Percy causes an explosion somehow, it usually affects his opponents. I charged and saw a snake appear, it's fangs out. I widened my eyes; I couldn't get away in time. I watched as its mouth gets closer until a huge blast of magic sent it flying in the water, I looked and saw Chloe. She grinned at me and twirled her staff around. Soon both of us were fighting Anubis, who was scrunching his face annoyed. He jumped onto a pillar, and looked around, to see magicians and demi-gods fighting his minions. He growled at us.

"It's not over yet, soon the gods will fall!" he set out a huge blast of dark energy at us and we jumped to the side to dodge it. We looked back and saw Anubis gone, and the minions gone. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and I looked at to see Chloe her face completely worried.

"Let me see your wounds." Confusion filled inside me. My wounds...?

"But I have been already treated." I said. She shook her head at me.

"Not those wounds, your new wounds from fighting Anubis just now." she pointed to my feet. I looked and I saw my legs bleeding with deep marks, nothing a little ambrosia can't fix but it was still going to take time.

"I didn't... realize..." I said as I nearly fell on the ground if it wasn't Chloe. She easily carried me on her back, and began to carry me to the coliseum. I saw Percy running towards me with the others behind.

"AUDREY!" Chloe stopped and handed me to Percy, who took me in his arms. He kissed my forehead, and I kissed his cheek. "I'm fine..." I muttered in his shoulder.

"What happened to Drake and his friends?" I asked, as a few of the medics began to do my legs.

"They all disappeared suddenly." said Jason. I nodded.

_"So did the minions, even the ones we held in enchantment prisons_." my friends jumped as they saw a boy with dark purple hair and an eye-patch over his eyes.

"Wait I know you! You were at that meeting!" exclaimed Hazel. He nodded.

"My name is Mark. I am an Egyptian mage." They nodded as they began to introduce themselves quickly. I turned to look at him.

"Mark, you told us that the minions you captured somehow escaped from your enchantment prisons? Is that even possible?" I said. He shrugged.

"I do not know, for whatever reason how, we have not found it yet." I nodded, and I sighed through my nose.

"How can you get in or out of the prison?" I asked. He looked at me, as he put his arms behind his back.

"There are a few ways, but one way to get in or out is with a security code which only the magicians know and a few selected people can only do that, such as you. However... you are not a possible candidate because everyone saw you battling with Anubis, or his current vessel that is." I nodded.

"Okay we were playing into his plans for a long time, but why now? Why couldn't he do it 3000 years ago?" asked Piper. We all went silent as our minds were puzzled. Percy threw his hands in the air.

"Well whatever the reason, we have to track Anubis, find him, confront him, save the world if we have too, and whatever goes along the way." Said Percy. We started to chuckled to ourselves.

"That is so like you." Commented Frank.

I saw the gods coming toward us.

"What will you do now?" questioned Athena. I stared at her, a battle of will starting to begin.

"We will find Anubis, who he is and what he wants, save Annabeth and save the world. What else do you think we should do?" I questioned. They didn't say anything.

"Audrey." We looked and saw Luke with Silena and Beckondof. I saw him look briefly at Hermes before quickly looking at me. "We have sent our own medics to help out any of the medics, sent some our repair workers to help repair any damages in New Rome and Camp Half-Blood, and so forth. Anything else?" I shook my head which was a bad idea, since my head was very light right now. I placed a finger on my temples as a small headache started to appear. I smiled at him.

"Good work Luke, that's all we need to do right now. Silena, can you help out and direct some of the team to help out with the food and all that stuff?" she smiled and nodded. I turned to Beckondof.

"Do you want to help her out, or see if there anything to be fix in the machines? Don't lie to me Charles, you had your team use the ship to blast of the monsters." He gulped as he nodded before jogging away before he rubbed my head like a little head. I sighed at the gesture but I smiled at it as well. I stood up straighter, and stared at the gods.

"I know what you're thinking, why are Luke and the others alive? Don't ask it's pretty complicated and how did they get out from Hade's realm? That you will have to ask him." I said before walking to my team. I stared at my hand, as I clenched it.

' _Get ready Anubis we are coming after you.' _


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series!_

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

_Percy's POV_

I was standing outside of the balcony of our room. It was night and the stars were out, twinkling away. I looked back inside and saw Audrey, her arms, legs, chest wrapped in bandages. I rammed my hand on the rail. I couldn't help Audrey in time, I felt so useless. I saw glimpse of the fights in the past, my friends fighting for me, their faces giving one last smile before their souls were collected by death. I swore that I would never let that happen to anyone I loved.

" Are you remembering those who have died?" I looked and saw Hestia her form as a little girl. She smiled at me, I smiled back at her weakly.

" Yes, I am." She placed a hand on my arm. "You can only move forward not backwards, if you do you will fall." I sighed.

"You said the same thing that my girlfriend said to me a couple years ago." I said. She giggled.

"Maybe because I have said that to her first." I looked at her with surprise. She jumped and sat on the railing.

"Has she ever told you her past?" I thought for a minute. "Only a little." She nodded.

"In the past, she was a fighter, she had the same exact role as you Percy. She had people die in front of her eyes, and she couldn't stand it. I have watched over that girl like I have over you, giving her help when she was in dire need. One day, I told her that she would have to move forward because she had someone waiting for her, I showed her what would happen if she took each path. Eventually she has walked on the same path, and now she is here to help you." She said. I blinked.

"Help me…?" she tilted her head at me.

"How do you think she knew to get you when two first met, through that pouring rain? How did you find that cabin, completely inhabited but filled with a warm bed?" I gaped at her.

"You…." She looked at the sky.

" Audrey has been a priestess of mine, she has followed me, when I first appeared when she was born. Eventually, she has grown, suffered, and reborned with my guidance now, I have let her go to walk her own path. How will you walk your own path?" with that she disappeared into a firefly, floating away….


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

_Frank's POV_

Jason, Hazel, Nico, Clarisse, Will Solace, Reyna, and a few others were all standing around the Empire State Building, waiting to picked up. We saw a red and black car pull up, with a dark blue van. The doors opened and there was Audrey and Percy. They held out a hand in greeting, grinning.

" Hey you guys, how long were you guys waiting?" said Percy. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with a blue hoodie, and demin jeans, with blue and white runners.

" Just long enough." replied Jason. I looked and saw Audrey wearing a black t-shirt, a pink zipper hoodie, demin shorts, and knee-high baby blue converse.

" Alright, we'll drive you our destination, so I drive the girls and the boys will go with Percy. We felt confused with the arragments but we obeyed. I instantly knew why...

Hazel's POV

All of the girl were all sitting in the car, and we both took off at the same time. Clarisse took the driver seat. As we began to drive, I took the chance to ask Audrey something.

" Uh... Audrey?"

"Hm? Yes Hazel?" her eyes never taking off of the roads. " Why are the boys and the girls in a seperate cars? Why couldn't we have a mix?" everyone nodded. Audrey turned around the corner.

" Ah that... you'll see." I blinked in confusion. " Ah speak of the devil, look." we looke to our side to see Percy's van right next to us, the streets clear the traffic lights red. Once the lights turned green, the van was launched into high speed, while Audrey stepped on the brakes, taking her time. I swore I saw fire on the tracks...We gaped at her. She scoffed as we gradually picked up speed, turning around the corner to a road, where trees were side by side. Plantation everywhere. Audrey picked up the speed.

" WHy are we taking this route? Shouldn't we be taking the same route?" asked Piper. In response, Audrey pressed a button, a floating keyboard appeared. Audrey began to type in something, screens appeared. On of the screens was Percy's van, driving super fast turning like crazy. We dropped our mouths. A map appeared and there was the outline of the route.

" Well this doesn't happen usually so you can relax besides..." she held out her hand and pressed the play button. We heard faint yelling and screams of laughter. We sweat dropped.

" They seem to be enjoying it." she rounded the corner and we saw a huge blue lake, sparkling in the sunlight. We saw some dryads and nereids playing happily.

" Wow!" Even Clarisse seemed a little baffled by the beauty of the lake. We rounded the coner and soon we were on the road again. She stepped on the brakes from Low gear to D. Soon we went up on the hill, and she stepped on the floor. We sped up, soon we saw a huge house, and we gasped at it's structure.

" WHOA!" we exclaimed. We saw tons of plants, flowers of every colour, trees and so much more. I blinked as my eyes got sore,seriously I thought my eyes were going to pop right out my head!

We slowed down to a gate, and we began to go in. The garage opened and we parked inside, we got out, and we all ran to check the house out. Audrey merely giggled and opened the door. We all stepped in and gaped at the archeture.

" Well come on in, I'll show you guys to my office." Office? We heard footsteps and we saw tiny children from the ages of 5-10.

"_AUDWREY!_" yelled one as they wanted to have a hug.

" No you guys, Audrey has to work." we looked and saw Elizabeth. They pouted but did what they were asked. Audrey shot a grateful smile and began to lead us to her office. We stopped a huge grand door, and we stepped in. There were books on every shelve from left to right, in the middle was a huge table, with a computer, and some cute things. A huge windows rest side by side of the desk. Audrey walked in and sat on her chair, she snapped her finger, and the floor started to rumble. A huge rectangler board started to rise, and realised that it was a table and chairs were on every side. The rumbling stopped and we took a seat. Refreshments were on the table, as we began to eat some of those refreshments, the door opened to see the guys there.

" H-how did you guys get here first!?" yelled Frank. Audrey merely smiled. Percy sat down next to Audrey on her table, and the rest of them sat with us.

" First of all, I like to welcome you guys to our home. Two, shall we get right down to bussiness?" we nodded. Audrey typed in a few things in her computer, screens popping up everywhere. We looked at them.

" As you can see, the eygptians and the rest of us have been searching for any clues for us to lead on, but alas we didn't find any." said Audrey.

" But, we managed to get a trace of them, which tell us that they are still in America." we nodded.

" So where are they?" asked Clarisse.

" That which rises to another problem, we have no idea where in America they are, it could be anywhere..."

"Pyramid..." I muttered. Everyone looked at me. "What?"

" A pyramid, wouldn't they go to a pyramid or something?" Audrey and Percy widened their eyes as Audrey began to type really fast. Soo a couple of pictures appeared.

"The Luxour Pyramid in Las Vegas." muttered Audrey. Percy lowered his eyes.

" A casino? That's sound what Drake would live in..." everyone nodded. The door opened to see the eygptians walking in.

"Audrey, we've found where Anubis is!" they blinked.

"He's at the Luxour..."

" The luxour pyramid in Las Vegas? Ya we just discovered that." sighed Audrey. They nodded.

" Get ready to move out!" commanded Audrey.


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Luna(Audrey)'s POV**_

We were in Las Vegas and we had people scout our the whole building in. True to their word, Drake and Anubis were there in open sight. Laughing away, drinking alchol and other nasty things. I nearly hurled. I was surprised that the Luxour Pyramid was still solid after those years but to realize that was a new pyramid since the previouses ones had crumbled, so the pyramid was even bigger than the original one, and more...flashy... We were at the front of the casino until I saw something. "Guys!" they looked as they ran over to see what I was looking at. We gasped as we saw the Luxour Pyramid in the water, another reflection with demons and other nasty things. I took a deep breath and ducked my head inside, to see another model of the pyramid, monsters coming in and out. I pulled out, and gasped.

" Okay, they're not in that pyramid, they're at the other side." they blinked as they did the same, and they pulled out. " Okay that's freaky." commented Leo. We nodded. We ran back inside our ship which was perfectly hidden. When we got inside, we saw the magicians waiting for us, they blinked in surprise.

" There has been a change of plans, they're not in that pyramid..."

" but on the other side of..." I finished. Everyone gaped at us.

"WHAT!" we nodded. We began to speak as quickly as possible and they nodded their heads.

"So the pyramid they're in is the other side of the world, which makes sense but why...?"

we heard a huge rumble and we had to grab something from falling.

"An earthquake?!" yelled Piper. " NO! Outside!" I yelled we all ran outside, to see the casino rising upwards...

"Is it me or is it floating?" commented Jason. " It's floating." we commented.

The people inside began to run out screaming, I tapped into my communication device. " Karren?"

"Ya?"

" Is there any life froms of mortals inside?"

" No there isn't." we nodded.

We watched as the pyramid get higher, then it flipped over revealing the pyramid we saw before in the water, chains connecting on it side, with a 4 tiny pyramids. We saw demons fly out. We saw the pyramid move, flying to the direction of...New York. We all ran inside the ship, Percy yelling commands. Soon the ship began to humm, flying off. I began to whack my head as I walked back in forth, my friends watching me.

" Think think! Why did Anubis choose this day? Why not yesterday? Think think..."

" Audrey?" I spun around to see Raven.

" By the speed that the pyramid is moving to New York, it's going to take 2 days max..." I widened my eyes.

" 2 days? That's the winter solstaice!" I yelled. Everyone blinked as they realized what was happening. "The winter... oh my gods!"

" Hurry! We have to stop them before they get to New York!" yelled Percy. Everyone began to run to their stations.

" Wait... why are they going to Olympus on the winter solsatice?" aked Leo.

" The Winter Solsatice is when all of the gods get together, and all that stuff, so when they see an eygptian building heading rights towards them, they will declare wall on the Eygptians gods, then perhaps every single type of god will take sides. It will be the ultimate war..." I explained. Evreyone dropped their mouths.

"Oh ya." I voiced in.


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**chapter 26**_

_**Drake's POV**_

"Master, the Warriors of Ouranus and the magicians are making their way to New York, just as planned."I smirked.

" Very good... " I turned to look over the city of New York. Let the gods fall... for what they have done...

Percy's POV

I looked at the night sky outside, staring at the stars. " Can't sleep?" I looked and saw Jason. I nodded. We both looked outside.

" This somehow makes me remeber when I had to lead the Romans agains Krios... You?" I nodded.

" This reminds me how scared I was leading everyone to battle, afraid of the responsibility, and the deaths..." I voiced out. He nodded.

" This kinda reminds me how we all went to battle Gaia..." said Jason as he looked at me. I laughed shakily. " Don't remind me! That was like hell!" I yelled, we both laughed.

" So... how are things when you left?" as he sat down. I looked outside. " It was okay, truthfully? I was angry and scared. But when I met Audrey, it was a whole new level. It was like the first time I was at camp, being saved, and going through everything. " I grinned, he grinned back.

"Well, it's not like I regret anything. Audrey told me this. 'Regret is only another hurdle that you will have to jump, the more times you jump it will be either easier or harder, but you have to look on ahead in order to jump.' It took me a while to understand her words of wisdom but I guess she was true." he nodded.

" Night Percy. " I nodded to him. " You too." I walked back to my room, and slept under the covers, gathering all my energy for the on-coming battle.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

It was afternoon and we began to get dressed. I saw some clothes when I woke up with a white note. ' Clothes that were selected by Alice and Aliena. Feel free to wear them if you want.' I shrugged and tried it on. I began to put it on and I looked myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a dark purple shirt, with a black pilot jacket, that was surprisingly light and warm. Blue demin jeans, and brown boots, with black hand-gloves and goggles. I slipped on my weapon and when I opened the door, I saw Lucas. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, with a black leather jacket, and demin jeans, with boots as well. He looked at me and threw something at me, which I caught it easily.

" A new weapon for you, Audrey designed it espically for you to use. Carren hand-crafted it like it was his baby." he rolled his eyes and waved himself off. I looked and saw it was my first weapon. It was in a golden coin, designed like a Roman coin. I flipped it and when it turn heads, it became a sword, that looked like a lightning bolt, when I flipped it tails, it was a golden spear that was really huge and long but really light. I grinned. I began to walk down the corridors to see everyone eating. Piper saw me and smiled. She was wearing a dark pink shirt, a brown leather jacket that cut down to her waist, the sleeves rolled up to her sleeves, demin jeans and the same boots that she wore during our first misson to save a certain goddess.

" I see you got clothes chosen for you as well." said replied. I nodded. I took a couple of stuff to eat and began to eat. Despite the on-coming battle, it was like any ordinary family breakfast.

"Hey Audrey, thanks for the weapon." she looked up and smiled. "You're quite welcome. I was dying to send you guys these weapons when Percy first told me about you guys." we blinked as we saw Percy scarfing down blue waffles. On cue, everyone brought out their weapons. Piper still had her dagger but right beside it was a bracelet, studied with jewels. It was a very simple design yet it screamed Piper for some reason. She tapped it and it became a long spear. Frank had a jade necklace, the string was red while the jade was in a circle a hole in the middle. He tapped it and it became a deadly bow. He smirked. Hazel has a black and golden choker, a small bow on it. She took it off and tapped the bow, and it became a golden calavry sword. Leo had... hand-cuffs? Both of them were on his wrist and when he opened one of them, it became a hammar, the other one was a sword. He whooped. Nico had a necklace chain with a skull on it, and when he activated it, it turned into a deadly scythe. Leo and Frank had to back away from being poked.

" Wait you designed these?" spoke Leo. Audrey nodded. " Yes, I have a whole book full of plans but unfortunately I haven't had the time to make any of them." Leo eyes sparkled. A loud music snapped us to the speakers.

" Attention we are nearing New York, please stand by. I repeat..." Audrey looked at us and nodded. We all ate as much as we could, and we began to get ready for battle. Audrey began to lead us into a cockpit, her form shimmered as she changed into Idalia. Motorcycles and machines were there. Percy looked at us.

" Okay, who knows how to drive a motorcycle?" a couple of hands rose up, he nodded. "Good, cause we are about to drive out of the cockpit down below. And don't worry it's safe." a sigh of reliefs went out. Percy began to toss helments and we put them on. We saw Arieal and the others come in, preparing items. I looked and saw Audrey wearing a red and black helment as she hopped on a redish-pink motorcycle. I saw Percy wear the same helement as Audrey except it was blue and his motorcyle was purplish-blue. We all got on our respective rides, and we saw stats through in our helmets.

' _Hello? Can anyone hear me?_' I blinked as I heard Audrey's voice.

_' Whoa that's scary!_' yelled Leo.

_' Okay it seems like everyone can hear us...'_ commented Percy.

_' What the hell?'_ voiced in Piper.

_' Since we can't yell at each other, there's a communication device in these helments... so ya.'_ explained Audrey. I scoffed.

'_ I heard that...'_ I jumped. We heard Hazel and Frank chuckle to themselves.

_' Hey Nico, you alright?'_ asked Percy.

_' Ya... except that me and you are going to be entering Zeus's domain!'_ he yelled.

' _It'll be fine.'_ commented Audrey.

_**"Warning, we are nearing to the pyramid, air units get ready to launch..."**_

we saw Audrey and Percy turn on their motorcycles, we did the same. They reveed their engines and the cockpit started to open, the wind blasting us. We saw the pyramid, right in front of us. Audrey and Percy zoomed out and we did the same.

'_Air units have deployed!'_ we began to fall through the air, and I began to sweat.

_' Everyone! Whatever you do, don't press the red button!'_ we heard Percy yell. We pressed the button out of fear and wings appeared, as we started to glide through the air.

' _I thought you said not to press the red button!'_ yelled Frank.

_' Pft, if I told you to press the red button, you wouldn't.'_ explained Audrey. We sweat dropped. We began to fly as we got nearer to the pyramid.

_' Carren!'_

_'Yes ma'am?'_

_' Are the magicians and the demi-gods in position?'_

_' Yup! which is good because there is an attack...'_ we gasped.

'_ What?!_' yelled Leo.

_' Anubis must've realized our plan now he's practically causing chaos in New York! Right now everything is under control, but you guys need to hurry!'_ we nodded and began to follow Percy and Audrey's lead.

_'Look out!'_ we looked and saw demons flying at us. The ones on Percy's side, went left, and we did a hard right. We heard screeching. We saw Audrey do a barrel roll, a gun appearing out of her motorcycle, blasting the little suckers.

_' Whoot!'_ she yelled. Soon it was becoming an aerial battle as we got nearer to the pyramid, I realized how we were going to get in?

_' Hey! how are we going to get in?!'_ I yelled.

'_ Of course we blast our way in.'_ commented Audrey.

_**'WHAT?!'**_ yelled everyone. We got back into formation and we began to charge. We saw Audrey stand up, and reach into her pouch, revealing Greek fire. We widened our eyes as she threw it like a baseball, the vase exploding on the wall on contact, revealing a huge hole. We zoomed in and we landed in the pyramid as we began to zoom through the corridors slashing monsters who were clearly surprise. Frank and Leo began to cheer. We began to ride up the stairs as we approached huge doors, we added more power into the engine, busting our way in. We slid our motorcycles as stopped. We looked to see the gods in cages, we dumped our helmets We ran to them unconsciously even though we knew there might be a trap.

"Piper?" Piper reached out to touch her mom's hands. I looked at the rest of the gods, their faces pale.

" What the hell?" Idalia walked over, her hands ready onto her weapons. She looked around and so did the rest of us. The room was huge! The walls were black, the floor was black, and at the front there were two columns revealing a throne, and on the sides were huge windows.

Our senses were on high-alert.

" Okay, usually when there is a huge creepy black room, with a throne, and a cage full of gods, and there isn't anyone here, then this is a..." a huge clack appeared and we were in a cage. " A trap..." finised Leo. We tried to shake the bars out, and tried to get free.

" Really, if you guys knew that this was a trap, you guys should really pay more attention." we looked and saw Annabeth.

The other's smiled.

" Annabeth! You're alright!" yelled the others. When Annabeth looked like she was worried, I thought she was back to normal, until we heard a gunshot We gasped as we saw Idalia shoot Annabeth. I tackled to her down.

"What the hell did you do?!" she shook me off.

" Her smell is different... and she's walking differently. Plus she doesn't have that grey line of hair from when she held up the sky from Atlas." we spun to look at Annabeth, no blood coming out what so ever. She smirked, her form began to shift. A clay doll fell to the ground.

" I see, you're quite observant. Besides how did you know I held up the sky from Atlas?" we looked to our left, to see Annabeth there, wearing the most ridculous clothes ever. She looked at her.

" I've seen you hold it." everyone widened their eyes. Percy looked at her with surprise. " What...?" she sighed.

" 3000 years ago, I knew the existence of the Romans and the Greeks, and the battle that was happening in both sides. So I went back and forth, serving each side." she explained.

" When the Fates led me to the mountain where Atlas was, I saw you holding the sky... the difficulty and the death, even your dad holding using the Camel plane. You know he wouldn't be able to pass through that easily without a ground unit." I said. They blinked.

" Anyway, what's the jist here? You managed to imprison us, and the gods for who knows how, and what do you plan? A major war with every single reiligon and belief in history?" she smiled, as Idalia face-palmed herself. " Right that is your plan."

" Hahahahah! Exactly." her voice changing into Anubis's voice.

" Uh.. care to tell me what's going on?" asked Frank. We looked at him.

" WWII, around the time when Romans and Greeks. WWIII? Every single god/goddess will take sides and fight." they widened their eyes. " Except it will be the Romans/Greeks against the Eygpitians. Which both sides haven't die out yet." commented Percy. Frank began to freak out.

" Exactly how, Audrey explained it. I will cause the romans and the greeks to fight against the eygptians, causing gods/goddesses to take sides, and will cause WWIII causing the gods to be sent down to Tartarus. Without the gods to rule, who would humanity would follow?" he explained. We lowered our eyes at them.

" Okay 1, you're not going to get away with it, 2. How are you suppose to get the eygptians to think the greek and roman started this?" asked Leo. He smiled. " Ah thank you for reminding me Leo. You see, for what I'm about to start, I'm going to need send a blast of power that will have the romans and the greeks aura around it, which I will use the god's life force, now without them, the gods/goddess will either accuse the eygptians for the cause, and will take sides. After all the eygptians and the romans did have a...complex." he smiled. We heard laughter and saw Audrey laughing her head off like a maniac who was in a straight jacket. Percy who rose an eyebrow merely smiled.

"Sorry sorry but...!" she hit her hand on the bars. The gods rose an eyebrow, he shrugged.

" Oh gods, that was funny." Anubis rose an eyebrow.

" What is?"she smirked.

"That one, that wouldn't be possible. After all, they said that when Zeus and the others were fightning Typhoon, I mean the first time, the gods fleed to Eygpt and disguised themselves as the eygptians gods but heck what do I know? They are completely oblivious to their other sides." they shot her a look. " Two, me and Percy travelled around the world, visiting very single country." He rose an eyebrow.

" Meaning, we've pratically met every single god and goddess. Imagine the time you could do in 3000 years and three do it Nico." he widened his eyes as he felt an impact. Behind him was Nico, his hand on her back, he screamed, and we saw Annabeth and Anubis become seperate. I whistled and we saw the motorcycles break apart and resemble into a huge robot. It walked over, setting us free. We heard howls and saw monsters charging at us. " Percy and Nico, deal with the creepy dog, everyone else you know what to do." we nodded and began to charge.

_**Audrey's POV**_

I began to run towards the gods , slidding through the open spaces, whacking them in the face, and throwing cake at them. Okay scratch that, I threw rainbows and flowers at them. I walked over and knelt in front of the cage.  
" Okay this is going to take a while." I raised my hand over the lock and concentrated. Within moments in became unlocked but a surge of energy pushed me back.

"Audrey!" I raised a hand that I was okay. A huge rumble got my attention as I saw Drake right next to the gods as he sneered at me. I growled. I tackled him to the ground, kicking him in the gut. He got his sword and looked at me. I got my sword and smirked. "Usually in this situation I would ask you why would you betray the gods but... I can guess." he rose an eyebrow.

" Which is?"

" We'll leave that to the finale shall we?" I said. We both charged and a clash of energy erupted. I did a flip and landed perfectly. " Me-ow!" I yelled. We began to clash with each other and another rumble occured. I lost my balance and saw Drake run towards the steps to a huge crystal. Where did that come from? I raced towards Drake and saw him press a button. An even bigger rumble happened that we basically slid across, I saw the gods started to wince in pain and I ran towards them. I began to break the cage open, I was too focused on the cage, that I felt knifes go right straight through me, the chains wrapping around me, as a surge of electricity was sent. Blood flew from my mouth, and I saw my dad hold out his hand towards me, I tried to grab it. I blacked out...


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

**_Chapter 27_**

**_Percy's POV_**

The sounds of our weapons clashing, rang through out the battle. Although the sounds of the screams and the howls of the monsters were loud, they could not overcome the sounds. I stood right next Nico, as he wield his stygian iron sword, as we faced Anubis. Whatever Nico did towards Anubis, it seemed that Annabeth was coming back, because when we fought, Anubis would scream and gasp, as we saw Annabeth's face and then Anubis took back control.

There was still hope to save my friend. Even though she back-stabbed me, she was still my friend. I charged as his kopesh collided with mines. We gritted our teeth.

" You are a good fighter Percy Jackson, but you can't win against a god!" he voiced out. I scoffed. " I already fought a couple of gods, and you don't like one." his face went into anger and swung his sword, forcing me to jump back. We heard a cry. I looked to see Audrey, chains and knifes through her. I gasped. I heard a clash of metal and I saw Nico and Anubis fightning. Nico took a quick glance at me. " Go! I can handle this!" I gulped. Which side should I choose? Help Nico, or go to the person I loved?

'Help Nico!' I snapped my head as I heard Audrey's voice. I heisitated for a while but I ran towards to help the son of Hades. I caught Anubis off guard by kicking Anubis in the leg, and spun towards me. Nico took the chance. He curled his fingers and he rammed his hand onto Annabeth. Another shock of wave, hit him and I could see the bodies of Annabeth and Anubis. The shock was even more powerful because Anubis's body completely disappeared, and Annabeth slouched onto the ground. She looked up and blinked.

" W-what...? what's going on? Percy? Nico? What...?" we let out a sigh of relief. " Welcome back Owl head." she glared at me. " Just you wait Perseus Jackson." I grinned. We helped her up and we saw the monsters backing up, as they realized that their leader had been disconnected from their vessel. I blinked as I remembered Audrey. I spun around and ran towards her. Frank and Leo, stood guard but they took several glances. "Audrey!" Annabeth got the kopesh and Nico got his scythe out. They both swung their weapons, breaking the chains. She fell on the floor. Blood begun to pour. I quickly held her and I started to rock her back and forth. Tears begining to sprun. I closed my eyes shut, and I felt a hand on my face. I looked to see Audrey smiling. " As if I'm going to die... that easily." She muttered. I helped her get up as she put her hand over the lock. Apollo began to hypervitalite. She concentrated a while but she sighed as she slouched over. " No good, I can't undo the lock." she said. She snapped her head up. "Luke." she widened her eyes. We saw the shadows darken and we saw Luke stumble over. " Ouch, okay great timing Audrey, I was about to be eaten by a kraken. Again." he said. She scoffed. He backed up as he looked at the situation. "What the hell happened!?"

" Like always, a trap." she butted in. He sighed. "So...?"

" The lock, can you undo it?" she pointed to the cage. He looked at it and began to put his hands over it. He furrowed his eye brows and the lock came undone. I blinked so did the others.

"_ How...?"_ muttered Annabeth. He turned to her. " Ask Thals, she saw me do this so many times." he said. The gods began to get out and Apollo began to hug her. Artemis forced him to let go. " Okay...so that's it?" asked Leo. Audrey shook her head. " No... wait! where's Drake!?" we snapped our heads up and we saw Drake run towards the crystal. He slammed his hand over the crystal and it glowed. He laughed. " I've might not have gotten the gods life, but I managed to take a little of it. Oh well. It's enough to fool the other gods." we widened our eyes and we made a run after him. Suddenly there was a huge rumble and we saw a canon began to appear. It was massive. We gasped. The four pyramids began to glow. Drake's body began to merge with the crystal. Soon he was encased in it.

"How do we stop it!?" panicked Frank. "The four pyramids..." we rose an eyebrow at Annabeth.

" The pyramids! It's the source! If we managed to destroy the sides of the pyramid, the canon will stop!" we rose an eyebrow.

" There's four sides of the pyramids, and in the corners, so with the shape..." she began to explain why and we lost looked at each other. " She's back." she pouted. Audrey coughed a little.

" Okay short verison. Because the pyramid has four sides, and the canon has four different power sources, if we destroy the pyramids, the canon will shut down, or in theory." everyone began to let out an 'oooh! that makes sense!'. I spun towards everyone.

" Now we know how to shut down the canon, I better go." I began to run, utnil I landed on my back as someone pulled my arm. I looked to see the others looking at me.

" Oh no you aren't!" yelled Piper. Nico raised his hand. " I'll go to one of them." he yelled as he began to race towards one of the pyramids. Jason rose his hand. " Me too." he began to fly his way there. " Okay two more pyramids to go too." I muttered. Audrey began to get up, as her injuries were bandaged. " I'll go to one of them." she yelled. She whistled and her tiger appeared out of nowhere. She rode on it and began to gallop their way to one of the pyramids. We heard a pop and we saw the canon nearly about to be charged. " Dang nammit it's about 10% charged." muttered Leo. We gulped. We saw a black cloud and we saw Zoey pop out. " Percy this is not good! The monsters down there are getting bigger!" she yelled. I nodded. Artemis caught her as she nearly fell down.

" Okay we need one more person at the pyramids..." I thought. Hazel and Frank rose their hands up. " We'll go." I opened my mouth but they had already took off...


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 28**  
_

**_Audrey's POV_**

I began to run towards one of the pyramids and I could see the others running towards the other pyramids. I took out my twin swords and zoomed inside the entrance. As I expected there was a huge red crystal in the middle, the sides connected with chains and letters of every single language. I saw the inside of the crystal and saw fire burning inside. I looked around to look for anything that might stand in my way but I saw nothing. My senses were on high alert. I felt the temperature inside get higher and I saw a huge hellhound that was made out of fire. I did a position and prepared myself. It growled as it began to attack. I began to jump and dodge away from it. I could feel the heat radiating from the monster and if I got to close, my body might burn into flames. I looked for a weak spot and saw it's mouth completely normal. I gulped and charged. I began to attack it to get it to open it's mouth. I saw the muscles of it's jaw twitch. I knew it was going to open it's mouth. I began to time my time and had my swords. It charged. It's mouth opening slowly as it's flaming paws began to stretch, encircling me. I took the chance and switched my weapon into a water crystal arrows. I quickly got my arrow and yelled. " Lunar Arrow! Formation 10!" my bow began to appear, re-sizing itself until it was 30 cm then my height, spikes and other spikes around it, white and golden, with black and silver. I notched 4 arrows and shot it into the hell hounds mouth. It howled as the flames on it's body began to die out until it was a just a hell hound. I saw a collar on it's neck, it's spikes digging into it's neck. I gasped and nearly threw up as I saw the hell hound's skin was bare, the flesh completely exposed. The head was the only thing covered with skin. It whined and I thought I saw a person inside those eyes.

'Help me, this toture is killing me... but I can not die to get away from this toture.' I swallowed the brine in my mouth. No creature has to deserve this. No creature. I began to walk closer and rose my swords on it's collar. I swung it down, the collar breaking into pieces. I saw the hound fall, and began to pant. The flesh began to bleed. I kneeled down and began to put my hand on it's snout. It whined. I saw relief in it's eyes. I gulped as I began to cry.

'Why are you crying for a beast like me?' I shook my head.

"Because no matter how much I want to hate you, no creature has to suffer through this.' I cried. It licked my hand. It closed it's eyes.

' It can not be helped... life is this way... my kind flourished around the world but when a fire broke out, it began to burn our skin. However we were creatures of another world so the human fire could not kill us so the fire continued to burn our skin... I am the last, and I will die. But I will not be able to recarnate because I am a hell hound...' it thought out. I swallowed my tears and wiped my tears. I looked and saw old bandages that were huge, like a pile of white cotton. I had an idea. I began to run towards to the bandages and dragged them to the hell hound. I reached into my pouch and brought out different types of medicine. I had a small bowl and I began to mix all of the ingredients in. I got my dagger and sliced my arm as blood dripped into the bowl, the colour turning dark red. I wrapped my arm, and brought the mixture to the hound. It looked at me.

' What is this?" I began to pour driplets into it's mouth. It began to lap it. I held out my hand and concentrated on the wounds. ' You are a daughter of the sun god...' it thought out. I nodded. I saw a thin layer of skin on it's flesh and I dropped to the ground, exhausted. I began to rubb some medicine on the hell hound and began to wrap it's entire body in bandages. I looked and saw a golden butterfly. I turned around and began to follow it. It landed onto a pile of armor and I smiled. I grabbed the pieces and dragged it to the hell hound. I began to stap the armor in on it's head, back, and legs. I smiled. It looked at me, with gratefulness. ' Thank you demi-god... how can I repay you?' I thought a while and held out my hand.

" Become one of my summon spirits, or my friend." it tilted it's head at me before placing it's nose on my hand.

' I will accept being your _friend_.' I smiled. A bright flash appeared and the mark of the sun and moon appeared on it's armor. I turned to look at the crystal.

" How do you destroy the crystal?" It paddled over. ' The only way to destroy the crystals are to either collide it with the oppisite elements of the same form or, cast the oppisite element onto it." I thought for a while. " Four pyramids... that means each pyramid has the four elements right? Water, Fire, Air and Earth." it nodded.

' Exactly... they make up the canon's power, since they are the bringer of life and death.' I looked at the crystal.

" Wait... if we destroy the crystals, the pyramid will fall!" I yelled. It looked at me. ' Yes... however there is a way...' I widened my eyes as it began to tell me. I nodded.

"Then I will do it, to protect my friends and family." I jumped onto the hellhound and I took the chains connecting the crystals pulling them. " Let's go!" it howled as it began to run. The crystal not far behind. It jumped and began to land onto the next bridge and we saw the blue pyramid. We ran in and saw a difficult situation where Nico was fightning a water snake... snakes... Nico already has a big fear of snake... Percy told me that when they were both walking, Nico accidentally fell into a trap meant for Percy... and the trap was filled with snakes...

I saw Nico dodging the snake's fangs as it kept lashing itself at him. I looked to see the snake had wrapped itself around the crystal. The building inside was wet, filled with water, with all type of plants. Inside the crystal was a forming ice and water. Turning from water to ice, and the other way around again. I hopped off my hell hound and took out my bow and arrow. I notched a couple of arrows, and began to lauch them at the snake, it hissed and recoiled. Nico looked at me with relief and he ran towards me. Until he saw the hell hound. " Oh gods!" he cursed. I raised an eyebrow at him., then back at the snake. It began to move back and forth. We took positions and switched my bow and arrow, to a sword. We both took guard. The snake had un-coiled itself from the crystal and began to launch itself at us. Which wasn't good, because it was bigger than I thought it was. It had it's fangs out, until the hell hound began launched a huge fireball at the snake. It hissed.

We watched the snake burn and I saw painful scars on it and I saw symbols on the snake. I grimanced and began to walk towards it, and put out the fire. It looked at me, and turned itself into a petie girl, with silver hair and colourful skin. Her eyes red. She began to whimper, and I held her gently.

" Sh... it's alright... I'm sorry." she looked at me. I saw a collar around her neck. I turned my head to Nico. " Hey help her take off this collar." he raised an eyebrow before he saw what I meant. He quickly broke off the collar and the girl collapsed. She began to smile before she turned herself into a snake whip. I smiled sadly before attaching the whip at my belt.

" So how do we destroy the crystal?" I did a New York whistle and the hound threw the fire crystal at the other crystal. The fire crystal and the water crystal broke into tiny pieces. The other pieces began to dissolve except for two colourful gems. I took the gems and slid them in my pouch.

" Okay let's go." I told Nico, we both hopped on my hell hound and we began to run towards the next crystal...

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

I looked to see Leo, Hermes and Hephateus trying to hack into the canon system to delay the time. We heard a crack. I spun my head towards the red and blue pyramids to see them cracked and went into pieces. Only two pieces were left behind. The rest of us looked to see a mini-verison of Nico and Audrey riding on a hell hound, as they began to race towards to the next crystal. The two tiny pieces floated above them. I tapped into my telepathic network.

'This is Mist, how is the situation?' I thought out.

' The situation is still under control.' reported one of my troops. I nodded. I looked to see Annabeth helping out of hacking into the system. A couple of the screens showed the situation down below. I grimanced.

"Percy." I spun around to look at Poseidon. I lowered my eyes. " What is it father?" he took a breath.

" I know the time isn't right, but I'm sorry for ignoring you." I stared at him. I looked back at the screens. " It's fine, you are a god." I said. He looked at me with a sad look. " I know..."

We heard a siren go off and we looked to see Audrey and Nico bursting in the Green pyramid where Jason was fightning a turtle that matched to the elements of Earth. Jupiter looked worried. We saw Audrey, charge the tutrle and Nico pulling Jason out of a wall of earth, from the shadows. The turtle began to thrash around with Audrey's leg in it's mouth. I widened my eyes. Apollo began to worry. We saw Jason zapp the turtle, although it didn't have much an effect, it made the turtle angry. It began to charge at him, which was fast for a huge over-sized turtle. Was that turtle fed with chemicals?!The turtle let go and we saw Nico take out his scythe and rammed the tip of the scythe in the turtle's shadow, enabling it. Nico began to gritt his teeth as he began to put more pressure on the scythe. We saw Audrey run towards the turtle and cut off soemthing from it's neck. It broke into pieces and the turtle merely blinked. It's yellow eyes turning into a soft greenish-blue. It smiled as it began to nudge her. She smiled as she patted it. She began to speak rapidly to Jason and he nodded as he grabbed the chains connecting the crystal as the hell hound pulled it. I blinked as I saw the sun and moon mark on the turtle's shell and began to dissolve into light. Audrey clenched her fist and hopped on the hell hound. Jason flying through the air, as they went to the next pyramid, the yellow pyramid. When they burst in, they saw Frank and Hazel fightning a gryphon. Jason sent a powerful electrical charge at it, as it screeched. Nico helped his sister up and Frank began to assit Jason as he turned into a gryphon as well. Audrey took out her bow and arrow, and began to shoot the chains down. It fell with a 'CLANK!'. The crystal fell to the ground. Jason jumped on the gryhpon's back and cut off the collar of it's neck. It blinked as it's red eyes became a normal yellow. Nico whistled and the hell hound threw the green crystal at the yellow one, it broke into pieces. Audrey grabbed two small gems that were left behind and slid them in her pouch. The gryphon screeched as it began to fly along with everyone else. We heard another siren go off and we saw the level of the canon go up to 60 %. We started to sweat.

" Wait! The canon is supposed to shut off! Why isn't it?!" yelled Apollo. We heard running and we saw Audrey and the others. She jumped off and began to run towards me.

"Percy! The canon can't be shut off!" she yelled. We gaped at her.

"What!?"

" Apparentally Drake knew and he made a back-up system. This canon only has one shot, so the canon is programmed to destroy everything down below." I widened my eyes.

" What?" protested Zeus. We saw a screen pop up and we saw a cloud of sand approaching.

"Oh shit..." muttered Audrey. We raised an eyebrow at her. " The eygptian gods are here." she stated. I widened my own eyes.

"OH shit." I muttered. Everyone ignored me. We heard a rumble and we saw the canon extending itself, and going down to the ground, the point of the gun pointing to the world below. I looked at Audrey. She looked at me. She reached into her pouch and brought out the four gems. She knelt down and got a plain silver sword out. She began to place the four gems around the sword, and placed a hand over the hilt.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Jason. I shushed him and a bright light began to there was a fifth crystal that was purple. She placed the five gems together onto the sword and it began to transfom. She handed it to me. We nodded. " My lord how many people can you teleport?" I asked. They looked at me. " What are you planning Perseus?" I took a deep breath.

_"Something stupid._" I linked hands with Audrey as she began to transform into a girl with long pink, orange, and yellow hair, with perfect lush skin, and a white, black, golden, and silver suit. We both jumped out of the building falling to the ground...


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJo series!_

_**Chapter 29**  
_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Every single one of us was standing in Olympus as we watched what was currently going on. We were currently watching Percy and Audrey drop down and fly. All of us began to go our toes. We saw plummet towards the ground. We saw the canon shoot.

Suddenly... we saw wings appear out of both of them, and another screen appeared. We saw the other warriors of Ouranus drop down from buildings, wings appearing flying towards their leaders. The sword in Percy's hand became larger and the bow in Audrey's hand appeared, becoming... god like. They both faced the canon and they both charged at the canon. The warriors of Ouranus made a circle, and began to shoot arrows that began to stream light towards the canon.

We gasped as we saw Audrey and Percy began to spin, her bow broke into two swords and they began to dive through the attack.

A bright flash occured... the screen blanked out... we gasped as the rest of us began to have tears in our eyes. Posiedon's face began to pale in disbelief. We began to cry.

The doors opened and we saw Brianca, Lucas, Kyle and Sachiel bring in Audrey and Percy, on strechers. Luke and Zoey right behind them. Their faces blank. Apollo and the others began to guide them to another room, and we began to follow them.

Blood was leaking everywhere with a line of scars. Everyone was silent. Nico was looking quite dishearted as he looked down at Percy. We heard a couple of gasps and we saw Audrey and Percy twitch, before they sprung out of bed, blinking like crazy. Percy began to pat his face.

"Two eyes, nose, mouth, ears, hair! Thank god! " Audrey began to blink before groaning. "Why does it feel like we've been hit by a truck?" she muttered. We cheered and began to hug them to death. Not literally. When the crowd died down, and they got dressed we saw Audrey's features go back to normal. Bianca and Nico refused to let go of Percy and Audrey as if they were little kids.

" Okay not that's over with..." cheered Frank.

" Not really." we blinked. We heard wheels and we saw Drake still in the crystal. Audrey held her hand out. " Leo may I have a 200 pound hammer?" Leo blinked as he handed it to her. She dragged it and rammed it on the crystal. It cracked and Drake came out. We all brought our weapons out but Audrey stopped us. She grabbed Drake's arm easily and put him on a chair. She stepped back as she got a match and lit him on fire. We gasped but there was so smell of burning flesh. We gasped as we saw that his clothes was gone but not his body. Drake looked at us as he glared. One of his eye crumbled to dust but his other eye was still intact. We looked at him.

" Ethan Nakumura..." she muttered. Luke looked shocked. So did everyone else.

"What? That's Ethan?!" yelled Percy. Audrey nodded. " Remember that one of his eye was given away and he was left with one?" we nodded. She turned to looked at him.

"The eye that was in Nemesis's temple, had began to form into a spirit, which took form of his ancestory lineage." she explained. We rose an eyebrow,

" Which is?"

" He's Eygptian by blood. Besides Nakumura doesn't sound anything other than Eygptian." we gasped.

" So his spirit went into a life-sized shabi doll, until his current body was crafted perfectly." we widened our eyes. " There are two sides in our body. Good and bad. Nemsis took the evil eye away which led to the victory in winning the titan war." she looked at us in the corner of her eye.

" When Percy told me that he had a half-brother that was around the same age as he was... I knew he was a fake... think about it... there's no way two children of Poseidon could live during that time until Percy made the wish of the elimination 'No big three children' rule... " Ethan laughed. He looked crazed.

" Exactly as you say daughter of the moon and sun, I am a fake, the remains of the evil shadows of Ethan Nakumura... his hate... his pain... everything!" he began to laugh until his head was chopped off. His head was still laughing. " I'll leave a little present, Perseus Jackson you will be left the most dfficult discisson ever in your life as this will die! Something that you would've never want to live!" he began to laugh until we saw Chloe come in and point her want at the body, muttering an eygptian word, making it explode. Ashes were left behind. Audrey looked, and she bowed. We gaped as we saw the eygptian gods come in. A man with golden and silver eyes appeared at the front. Audrey looked at him.

" Horus."

" Audrey. It seems you have managed to keep the peacful treaty before the gods began to take sides." she lowered her eyes before she sighed.

" So... why are you guys here? There's no way that you brought all the gods just to say that." she muttered. He nodded.

"Exactly... we came here to propose a deal." he said. Zeus and the others walked up.

"Which is...?" voiced in Athena.

" The unity of the Greeks and the Romans with the Eygptians." everyone gasped. The gods began to stare at each other before they shook hands. We saw the mages, and the warriors of Ouranus sigh in relief before collapsing. The gods grinned.

" LET'S CELEBRATE!" annouced Zeus. We cheered.

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

Laughing and Cheering could be heard. The unity of three different gods was really extradinory. I stood from the pillar and saw Mr.D drinking merrily. I almost forgot that 3000 years had passed... I remember the story that Jason told me right after I left... how the heroes of Olympus were granted immortality... had I really been gone for 3000 years...? I felt some tap my shoulder and saw Audrey smiling at me. She dragged me and pushed me. I blinked as I saw I was being pushed to my old friends. I looked back at her and saw that she was leaning against a pillar watching. She gestured for me to go on. I smiled. The others noticed me and smiled. I smiled back and we began to party like 3000 year gap hadn't exisited.

The night was ending and I slid my hand in my pocket, to bring out a red velvet box. I began to look around for Audrey and found her chatting away with a couple of gods. I pulled her arm and she looked at me. I began to drag her outside. Leaving a few confused gods.

I managed to get us outside and she looked at me.

"What's the matter Percy?"I took a deep breath.

" Hey Audrey... have you ever thought of being married?" she looked at the sky.

" I have... why?" I knelt down and she looked at me. I opened the box and revealed a diamond encrusted ring. She blinked. The ring had a simple band with a couple of gems, but in the middle was a flower where a diamond was, and the petals had tiny blue gems. She gasped.

_"Audrey... will you marry me?"_


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 30 **_

_**Percy's POV**_

I saw Audrey smile and about to say what I wanted to hear until...

"Stop!" we spun around and we saw the gods with everyone else. But the person who stopped us was...

"Annabeth!" she began to march right up to Audrey who stood her ground. She grabbed her shirt.

" What do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?" I widened my eyes as I heard a crack as I saw Audrey punched her in the face. She coughed. Audrey looked expressionless and began to shake. We saw Annabeth pulled out her dagger and began to strike her. Audrey began to dodge it easily. We saw everyone begin to watch and I began to panic.

' You will be left the most difficult decision...' Ethan's voice began to ring in my ears. I clenched my teeth and I saw everyone gasp. We saw Annabeth stab her in the chest. Annabeth widened her eyes and Audrey's face was blank. Annabeth merely gape and she let go of her dagger, the metal still in her flesh. Audrey merely looked down and pulled the dagger. Blood began to ooze. Annabeth began to cry. Audrey knelt down and hugged her. We widened her eyes.

" It's alright..."

" I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Audrey smiled. She began to whisper in her ear and she looked up with shocked eyes. She got up and held her hand out, which Annabeth took shakily. She smiled. Audrey walked over to me shakily before she fell in my open arms. I looked at her worriedly.

" Audrey?!"she smiled. " I'm fine, the wound is healed but the loss of blood..." she began to doze off. She went on her toes and whispered in my ear. I smiled.

_' Yes...'_

* * *

_**Audrey's POV**_

* * *

I woke up and looked to the side to see Annabeth looking at me guiltly. I got up and smiled. She tried to talk to me but kept looking down.

"Great weather we're having today!" I yelled. She looked at me. " I wonder what disaster is going to hapen today? Meteors? " I joked.

"Um... Audrey..." I smiled at her. " Let me talk first... I know you still have feelings for Percy, and I understand that." she blinked.

" For the first few years, he kept crying over the loss over you. Honestly I felt jelous." I sighed. She looked at me. " Audrey i'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder... it wasn't right of me... you made Percy happy when I couldn't and it seems he's really happy around you, and Percy told me how he felt about you." I raised an eyebrow. I placed a hand over hers and saw a flashback.

* * *

_-Flash Back-_

_Annabeth and Percy were staring at each other as they stood outsidde, looking down at New York._

_" Percy..." he looked at her. " After 3000 years, I dumped you over Drake because I thought he was the one for me but..." Percy looked back outside. _

_" Annabeth... I know how you still feel for me... but you have to let go... I mean sure I felt jelous but I moved on because I had to. I couldn't dwell on the past... Annabeth..." he looked at her. _

_" I love Audrey now... she's kind, understanding and a little weird sometimes... but she also reminds me of you sometimes..." she widened her eyes. " How she fights, talks, laughs... everything... it kinda hurt but I knew she wasn't you... " she nodded. _

_" Percy I'm sorry for what I've done to you... I understand if you don't want to see me anymore..." she looked down. Percy smiled. _

_" Why would I do that?" she snapped her head up. " I mean come on, we've been through so much, had a couple of fights but... still. It doesn't mean we still can't be best friends right?" she grinned. He held out his fist to her. _

_" Welcome back Owl Head." she grinned as she fist pumped him back. " I'm back Seaweed Brain." they threw their arms around their shoulders. " This doesn't mean that I can't kick her butt though." she pointed in. He grinned. " Didn't count on it."_

_-End of Flash back-_

* * *

I blinked as she looked at me.

" So... I heard you two are going to be married..." she blushed. I nodded. " Are you guys going to have children?"

" Ya, that's what we both want right?" she looked at me. " That means you guys are going to..." I blushed red. " Gods Annabeth! Did you have to bring that in?!" I screamed as I hit her with pillows. She laughed as we began to have a pillow fight. After a couple of minutes, we fell on our backs, laughing.

" Hey Annabeth?"she looked at me. I spat a feather away from my mouth. " Do you want to be my best maid?" she widened her eyes as she looked at me. " Really?!" I nodded. She screamed in delight as she began to hug me. I laughed.

" Are you two alright in there?" the door opened to see Percy and the others. Me and Annabeth grinned at each other as we threw pillows at him.

" Hey!" he laughed and so did the others, until they got pegged with pillows. So for the whole day, we began to have a pillow fight, some were left with bloody noses( don't ask), and some were left looking like chickens. ( Jason and Leo) In the end, the whole room was covered with feathers, like it was feather factory...


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 31: Final Chapter**_

The wedding between Percy and Audrey went a long smoothly... a couple of our favorite heroes continued their way a long...

Percy and Poseidon rebuilded their relationships with a couple of nagging and screaming from a couple of people. The gods moved where the fire was bright and camp moved with them... the new destination? Japan.

In Japan...

" Audrey?" a certain daughter of Apollo looked up to see our favorite son of Poseidon.

" Yes?" as she put down her pen. Percy began to open his mouth until they heard a huge explosion. They widened their eyes and saw their two children fightning.

" You ate my cake!" yelled their daughter Maria. She had black hair like their father and had the same eyes as her mother.

" I did not!" yelled Jake, who was the same oppisite of his sister. They began to growl. Percy and Audrey began to giggle. They began to walk hand in hand through the wooden floored halls, as they checked on their children. Over the years they had a couple of children... ( *cough* cough* Aphrodite...), and some of them had set their eyes out in the world. They saw their daughter Candace, Yukio, Natsu, and Kiyoshi in the libaray. Ali, Gray, and Loke in the Kitchen, and their son Drake training in their excersie room. The gods were reculant naming him Drake, but they insited. They heard a splash as they saw Drake's twin, Milina swimming. They both waved at them as they passed by.

The two couples sat down in the living room, drinking a cup of tea. Their lifes had became peaceful, well not exactly.

"BOOM!" they jumped as they got their weapons out and they saw their children outside, staring at the sky. They looked and dropped her mouths as they saw a giant godzilla walk through the city.

" _God... zilla? _What is this? 19-20? " muttered Audrey. Percy smirked as he looked at her. " Ready?" she smirked back. They threw their kimonos off to reveal their battle clothing. Their children took thie kimonos, smiling as they began to fly through the air. They were met up with Jason and the others, they began to grin.

" Seriously Godzilla? Now I wonder how did this..." complained Annabeth.

" Hermes..." everyone voiced in. Everybody face-palmed.

" Well life wouldn't be the same if it wasn't huh?" butted in Frank. Everyone smiled.

" Yup, now let's hurry up before a giant alien comes in..." they looked up.

" Never mind..."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

_**Yay! the final chapter! whoot! -w- Sorry for the sucky ending... I couldn't put in the wedding part of the story because well... I don't know any wedding ceremonies for any country but... it's better this way right? How the wedding goes is all in your head! It's more fun that way right? w0 **_

_**I wonder if I should write a story after Percy and Audrey gets married... if you know what I mean... anyway!**_

_**I like to thank the many reviews that I have recieved from my lovely readers! Thank you guys sooo much for helping me and supporting me while I was writing this story, and also for putting up with my horrible grammar. \(-w-)/ **_

_**I thinking of writing another fanfiction, maybe a cross over. With the list in mind...**_

_**-Kuroko no basuke/ Percy Jackson series**_

_**-Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**-The darkest powers series **_

_**I'm also working on my own personal stories but... due to my laziness it hasn't been going well. ^^ Maybe if I could post it on the web or something.**_

_**If you are intrested in reading my other PJO series, please read " An Ordinary Day at Camp." or the crossover with an anime " Two World Collides."**_

_**Thanks for reading! W **_


End file.
